Captivated
by KuroCiel
Summary: Nagisa Shiota was raped. Traumatized and broken, he could not bear to have anyone touching him. Karma tried his best to help the bluenette, only to find out how much he loved him. They both did not expect to have many challenges on their way to build up Nagisa's self-esteem. See Warnings inside. KarmaxNagisa
1. Chapter 1

**After another failed well-planed assassination attempt on Koro-sensei, Karma never thought the day would get any worse when he regrets letting his blue haired friend walk to the station by himself.  
**

 **First I would like to say I hope you will not get mad at me.  
** **I do not own the characters and those things. Only the plot and actions!**

 **Karma x Nagisa, Asano x Nagisa**

 **M-rated stuff will already be in this chapter so beware!**

* * *

The rain poured down as the day had reached its end. School had ended and it was Friday. Class-E had just tried to kill Koro-sensei once again with a very well planned assassination but it failed, as Koro-sensei was e fast and avoided the attacks by turning into a bobble-sensei, like the one before.  
Everything felt like it had been a waste of time and made everyone depressed. Karma, Isogai and Nagisa left the classroom as the last ones and walked together down the mountain. The walk felt like it took forever with the sulking, rain falling and silence all the way. The only one who was not sulking was Karma. He looked up at the sky, thinking everything was going to fine from now on. _This day could not get any worse._ Somehow, an irritated glare started showing on his face.

"Why did he have to turn into that bobble again? We really did have him this time… There is so little time left!" Isogai suddenly burst and gave Nagisa a shock. He was right. Only 3 weeks until the end of March, the end of the final blast. Karma just stared up at the gloomy sky, both his hands in his pockets.

"He said the same thing as last time on the Island. _If this ever happened, you know have done a great job on trying to assassinate me._ " Nagisa explained and tried to keep up a good mood but it did not help much. He looked at Karma who just kept quiet. He hoped for him to be the one talking when he was not the one sulking. Nagisa let out a sigh. Karma felt someone looking at him a looked at the bluenette. He smiled softly.

"Karma…" Nagisa whispered before Isogai suddenly interrupted. They had reached the path where they had to split up.

"I will see you on Monday!" He yelled as he started to go down the street, leaving Nagisa and Karma by themselves. Nagisa had to catch a train in forty-five minutes so he had a lot of time left. He sighed and stood by the screen for the trains.

"Do you want to chat while you wait for your train?" Karma suddenly said something. Nagisa looked surprised at him and thought about it. A smile formed at his mouth, making the red haired feel the heart skip a beat.

"Thank you but I think you should get home so you will not get any more wet than you already are" Nagisa answered and hoped for his friend to go home. Karma felt somehow bad for leaving Nagisa when the weather was like this. It felt like something could happen.

"But we can stay under cover while waiting?" He tried to convince the bluenette but he then nodded in reply as he did not want to object with the bluenette's wish and started walking away.

"I will text you later!" the red haired waved at his bluenette and started walking the opposite way than Isogai went a minute ago. Nagisa waved back, went through the little railway station building, went upstairs to the tracks, and looked around. There were around twenty people around so he was not alone which made him more comfortable. If he was being honest to himself, he felt a little nervous about going home by himself today. He took down his umbrella and placed it in his back. As he noticed his phone, he remembered that he had to send a message to his mother to make sure she would know he was on his way now. He took out his phone and opened it.

"Shiota Nagisa-kun…" A familiar voice sounded behind him. Nagisa became nervous and turned to face the school's number one. Asano Gakushuu. An arrogant boy whose father is the principal of the school Nagisa was attending.

"Asano-kun… Is something the matter?" Nagisa asked the quite gloomy looking boy. Asano took a step towards the bluenette who immediately stepped backwards to avoid the boy getting closer. A feeling made the bluenette nervous and wanted to be careful.

"I wondered what you do after school when you are not around these stupid and insolent Class-E students. You could be an excellent student on your own…" He said with a smirk on his lips, still the eyes were very gloomy.

"Do not call them that…" Nagisa whispered irritated and tried to cover up for his classmates who had just been badmouthed.

"Ara.. You can stand up for them… That is very brave… We should take that bravely away from you…" Asano showed off a very horrific look on his face. Before Nagisa could answer or do anything else, he suddenly felt a strong hand around his wrist, pulling him forward. In the rush, Nagisa dropped his phone and was taken away by Asano.

As Asano pulled Nagisa with him, he could feel how the bluenette struggled to get free from the boy's grip. He smirked and went downstairs to the station restrooms. He went down the short hallway and pulled inside the first handicap-restroom. As they got inside, Asano pushed the bluenette to the floor and locked the door behind him. Nagisa sat on the floor and looked quite scared up at the gloomy boy.

"Asano-kun… What are you going to do?" he asked and moved backwards to feel the toilet behind him. The restroom was quite wide and open. He could see it all as he was in the corner of the room. There was only one toilet and the room had no windows. Nagisa realized how big a danger it was for him to be alone with this guy. He was no match for the school's top student in all subjects. His win against Takaoka was just pure luck and could not be compared to Asano.. He was in danger right now. He felt his body slowly start shaking as he got up to stand on his feet.

"You seem to be nervous…" Asano smirked and grabbed the wrists of the younger boy. The bluenette gasped as he suddenly was pressed up against the wall behind him while his hands over him. The A-class student held him up against the wall with one hand holding both wrists and let the other rest for the time being. The bluenette wrenched as hard as he could. The grip hurt a lot and as he almost felt like the gloomy boy was about to let go, something slimy stroke over his neck. Asano was licking his neck!

"S-stop it!" Nagisa gasped and wrenched even more. It did not get better as he felt a hand feel its way from under his neck and over his chest. It went further down and suddenly it was crawling its was down his pants. He panicked and kicked his attacker in the stomach. He quickly realized, he should never have done that. Asano let go of him and grabbed his stomach. He gave the bluenette a furious glare and in a second, he raised his fist and punched him. The hit was so hard that the bluenette hit his head against the other wall to his right. Nagisa hit his head to bleed and fell over the toilet and down to the floor on his stomach. He did not move that much after the impact. Asano looked angry at him and kicked him twice in the stomach.

"Now… Stay quiet while I give you a lesson… A lesson you will learn a lot from…" he said. Nagisa heard what was said and now he knew what was going to happen. Asano grabbed him by his shoulders and turned him to lay on his back. Nagisa was completely slack as he was turned. He soon felt how the rough hands grabbed his clothes and started taking it off. Asano removed the tie and opened his dark blue waistcoat. Suddenly Asano teared his white shirt and it was heard how the bottoms fell to the stone floor.  
Nagisa could not do much as he was not fully conscious and his vision, blurry. His head hurt and he could not think straight. He was not even sure what was happening to him. He gasped in pain as he shortly tried to move. He looked up at the figure moving over him. His vision finally got better and he realized Asano was molesting him. His hands was all over his body. Moan came out of his mouth as the hands started playing with his nipples. It hurt, but he could still not stop himself from moaning.

"You enjoy this… You little brat…" It was a cruel person who was doing this. He knew that and tried to stop him. Asano smirked and gave out a little haughty laugh as he knew the bluenette was defenseless. He roughly pulled off his victim's belt and ripped off his trousers. Nagisa was laying under him, his shirt wide open to show his pale body and now he only needed to have the pants removed.

"What are you doing?" He was not fully conscious. Asano smirked once again and grabbed the thing that had formed of erection under the pants. Nagisa gasped loudly with a moan and began to panic. He regained fully consciousness and wrenched his way out of Asano's grip. He sat up and was about to scream when he got a fist hitting his already beaten up face and made him completely silent.

"Now, shut up… or else it will hurt even more…" he said before he abusively shoved a hand against Nagisa's mouth and pushed his head up against the wall. Nagisa felt helpless and could not think of anything else than he hoped it all would be over soon but the worse had yet to come. He felt the tears fall as the powerful boy removed his pants.

Asano grabbed the thing and heard how Nagisa screamed behind his hand. He was wanking it harshly and felt how his grab made the bluenette react by wrenching a little while screaming in moan. He then felt a couple of hands trying to push him away.

"You are not done trying to stop me? That bravely is an annoyance…" He groaned and removed his own tie and grabbed both of the bluenette's hands to tie them up. He silently sat and looked at the pretty worn out boy who sat leaned up against the wall and showed off a emotionless face, wed eyes looking at the floor. The bluenette could do nothing and had pretty much given up. Asano smirked.

"I beg you… Let me go…" Nagisa whispered while crying quietly. Asano sighed and rose to stand. He walked over to the paper-dispenser and took out a lot of paper and crumpled it. He got on his knees in front of the bluenette and forced the paper into his mouth. He looked the bluenette in the eyes and saw how scared he was.

"Now shut up so I can do you without any of your irritating complaints…" Asano had gotten even more evil and grabbed the bluenette's shoulders to pull him out from the wall and placed him in the middle of the room. He pushed his head towards the floor while having the knees bowed to have the bottom in the air.  
Asano forced two fingers inside of the hole which made the boy scream in pain. He thrusted them in and out to prepare the boy for his entrance. His shifted to three fingers and soon after to four. The pain he caused the bluenette was making him so aroused and he just listened how the boy screamed in pain. He sipped down his jeans and took it out.

He smirked as he took out his fingers that had caused the hole to open up wide. He did not wait a second before entering the bluenette. Nagisa froze as he felt it inside of him. The pain was unbearable and made him feel like he wanted to die. He closed his eyes to try to ignore the pain. It became worse when Asano started to move. He thrusted as fast and hard as he could while holding tightly to his victims butt. He moaned in pleasure as he knew how much pain he caused his victim. Nagisa tried to keep himself from moaning, but it was impossible. It hurt but still it made him feel like getting out with everything inside of him. He felt how he was about to burst and could not hold it in anymore. He came by himself and kept his voice down as Asano continued moving. He realized that his attacker properly did not notice it when he just kept moving. Asano felt it soon was his turn to come. He knew he was not finished after the first blow. He wanted to do it over and over again.

"This feels so good!" he exclaimed and laughed in pleasure. It was almost like he had lost control of himself. He came inside of the bluenette. He panted and looked down at the silence boy who seemed to be exhausted. Nagisa kept silent and listened to his attacker. It was pulled out of him and now he hoped it was over. He had been raped and wanted to escape right now. He suddenly felt hands grabbing his tied hands and pulled him up to sit and then got him turned around to face his attacker. He gasped as he saw almost glowing red eyes in front of him.

"You came without me, right?" Asano had discovered his victim had come on his own. Nagisa froze as he was pushed up against the wall, just like before. It all went so fast as Asano grabbed his legs to spread them and made another hard entrance into the boy. It hurt so much that he started to lose focus on what was happening.

As Asano was penetrating multiple times, Nagisa tried to keep his eyes closed after the horrific sight he just had seen. He felt how he was pushed up against the wall as his attacker entered him.

"Look at me…" Asano wanted to be looked at and panted as he continued moving. He held onto the wide hips and wanted to see his victim's frightened face as well. Nagisa refused to open his eyes. He did not want to remember who was raping him and how he looked at him with his demonic glance. He did not even want to know why. Asano got furious. The boy did not listen to him. He slapped the boy as hard as he could.

"Look at me!" Asano screamed and continued thrusting but for Nagisa, the pain stopped as his body somehow had gotten used to it. That was not the case though. He was bleeding down there and the blood made it hard to feel the thrusting. Nagisa slowly opened his eyes to look when he did not want to object with the commands as he was scared of being hit again. Asano was pleased and continued moving, now with a sarcastic smile.

Asano came inside the bluenette many times and as the time went on, Nagisa became more exhausted and did not react to anything his attacker did to him. They both went through many positions. Moved away from the wall and out on the floor once again. Asano finally pulled back and let go of the bluenette. He rose to stand as he knew he was done. He sighed and looked at the almost unconscious boy while adjusting his clothing. As he finished, he stood by the motionless bluenette and snorted.

"You know you can never tell anyone about this. If I find out you ever told anybody who did this to you, I will do you again…" He was serious and kicked a little to the body lying on the floor to see if it reacted. Nagisa did not react at all and fell into unconsciousness. Asano left soon after, leaving the door open.

Nagisa was left, lying on his stomach, naked on the cold stone-made floor. Who would come to find him and when? Would he ever wake up after this? Did he want to?

* * *

 **Poor Nagisa-kun qwq**

 **Please, do not get mad at me xD**

 **Review please! I need support to get going. Next chapter will be up in a week or so**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you SOO much for supporting! I am so happy for all the followers, favorites and also those who have reviewed!**

 **I will try my hardest to write it in a way that most of you like. Please beware of more M-rated stuff.**

 **Btw. The manga is killing me. AK(Ansatsu Kyoushitsu) is so close to an end. Sad. qwq**

* * *

Karma walked his way to his home. He sighed shortly and as he touched something in pocket, he came to remember something. He stopped and looked back. The rain had stopped and the sky was still covered in dark clouds. Then a weird feeling struck him. _Nagisa!_ He ran as fast as he could back the way he came from. He had to catch the bluenette before he would take the train.

"Still 1 minute left…" he whispered to himself as he finally reached the station. He looked at the screen for Nagisa's train and realized it was 5 minutes late which made Karma relieved. He took out the thing from his pocket and looked at it. It was a little gift for his bluenette. He sighed, put it back and walked out to the track. As he got up there, he noticed there was no blue haired boy to be spotted.

"Nagisa!" He yelled shortly and walked down the platform to find his friend. He sighed heavily as he could not find him and had been looking for him almost everywhere at the station. He took out his phone and dialed the number of the bluenette. He listened to the tone as he kept quiet. The rain was still falling and had become heavy. He suddenly heard a familiar ringtone not far from where he was. He looked around and saw a phone laying on the ground not far from the stairs to downstairs where shops, restrooms and those things were. He picked up the phone and noticed it was Nagisa's. It had a big crack and seemed to had been dropped. He panicked and started yelling the name of the person he was searching for. He started to get nervous. Where was his little bluenette?

"Nagisa!" He yelled once again and ran down the stairs and got down to an empty hallway with closed shops. He looked around and thought about where the bluenette could be. _Could it be he had been kidnapped? Was it an assassin after Koro-sensei who had taken my Nagisa as a hostage?_ The thoughts where swirling inside him. He suddenly noticed someone walking in a rush far ahead and the figure seemed to be different from the person he was looking for. He could see nothing but a silhouette ahead. As the figure disappeared, he looked around to see where the person might have come from. He noticed the door to the station restrooms was open. He silently opened the door a little more to look inside. The vision he got was terrifying.

Nagisa was lying on the floor naked, beaten and bloody between his legs. Karma stood there for a few seconds in shock before he got himself together and hurried to get over to the bluenette. He kneeled by his side and shortly touched his cheek to see if there was any reaction. Nagisa was unconscious and was hardly breathing, properly because of the paper in his mouth. Karma took it out and got slightly relieved as he heard a normal breathing from the bluenette. The relief disappeared quickly as he looked over the body and saw how many bruises the bluenette had. _What the hell happened here?_

He had just found one of his classmates in this state and did not know who did it. He started feeling heated in his head, like the blood was about to boil over in anger. He grinded shortly and looked furious away from his friend. He tried to keep it cool and took off his own jacket. He placed it beside him so it would be ready for him to cover boy later on.

"Nagisa…" Karma whispered quietly and tried to wake up the bluenette by shaking him. He was disappointed when nothing happened. He softly grabbed his shoulders to pull him up to sit and making him lean up against his chest. He grabbed the jacket to cover the quite fragile bluenette. He wanted to make sure he would not freeze even though the shirt was a little humid from the rain.

"why did I let you go by yourself? Why…?" He whispered in anger and held the boy tightly in his grasp. The guilt started overwhelming him and made him tremble. He looked around and noticed some blood on the wall by the toilet. He gasped and quickly checked the bluenette for any injuries that could not be seen easily. He found a bloody spot in the hair, on the left side of the head, behind the right pigtail. He looked under the hair and found a wound that was not that big. He sighed heavily relieved but then again he knew it had to be cleaned. It was lucky enough not that big if compared with the rest of his body that seemed to be very worn out by cuts and bruises. He shortly lied down the bluenette to get some wet paper to treat the wound on his head with. As he finished, he threw out the paper and took up the bluenette once again. He started thinking what to do now. He knew he had to do something for the bluenette but he was not sure what the right thing to do was. He tried once again to wake up the boy.

"Nagisa… Wake up…" He whispered with a soften voice. _What would even happen when he would wake up? Should I call the police? But what can they do? They often just cause more trouble! …and maybe it was best for Nagisa that this would not come out._ He thought.

Something moved in his arms. Nagisa finally came to and made the red haired relieved.

"Are you awake?" Karma asked the bluenette and softly caressed the boys hair but as Nagisa regain fully consciousness, he started shaking. He trembled as he felt arms around him, making him re-live what he had just experienced. He was terrified and screamed up in terror.

"No! Do not touch me!" He screamed and wrenched his way out of the red haired's grip. Karma was surprised over the reaction. He watched how the bluenette crawled over to the corner by the toilet.

"Nagisa, it is me!" he tried to crawl over to him but he could clearly see how frightened the bluenette was, and stayed where he was, not to scare him even more. He had never seen him this scared. He looked at the frightened bluenette and saw how he trembled, embracing himself tightly. Karma moved closer while whispering.

"Nagisa, It is just me, Karma…" He reached out for him slowly not scare him even more. Nagisa closed his eyes as he thought he was going to be raped again.

"Please, do not hurt me…" He whispered in horror. He did not look at the person in front of him. Karma grabbed his hand which made the bluenette start screaming and wrenching in fear once again. He got nervous and panicked a little. He kept his grip in the bluenette's wrist even though he tried his hardest to get out of the grip. He decided to do something and pulled him forward so he could grab the cheeks with the palm of his hands.

"Nagisa!" He yelled into the boy's face and shocked him so much he stopped screaming. Nagisa stared frightened at the red haired boy who held onto his cheeks. He was panting and just kept staring as he was shocked.

"K-Karma…?" he asked in confusion and seemed to finally realize who was with him. The feelings started overflow him with relief but also fear after the terrible experience. The tears started showing under the clear blue pupils. Karma let go of him. Nagisa felt his face be released and lend his forehead towards the red haired's chest while sobbing. Karma looked down at the quite shocked and now crying boy. He placed carefully a hand on his back, to be sure not to scare him again. Nagisa twitched in shock by the touch but did not react further and just kept crying. Karma wanted to comfort him and silently caressed his back.

"I am so sorry I left you…" Karma whispered and then held tightly around the bluenette. He felt very terrible and guilty about it all. He had let someone touch his bluenette. _Now he might never be the same again. What should I do?_ Time stopped. Nagisa kept crying as he had to get out with everything. Karma kept quiet when he just wanted to let his bluenette calm down on his own.

The both of them sat for some time. They had become completely silent as the time had passed and the crying had stopped. Karma relaxed his head on Nagisa's and softly caressed his back. He listened to his breathing that had become more relaxed. Nagisa had placed himself as close to his friend as possible. He sat with his head against the red haired's shoulder right under the chin and held tightly onto his white shirt.

"Calmed down?" Karma asked and looked emotionless at the sniffling boy. Nagisa nodded silently and looked up at his classmate. He felt a finger softly strike his left cheek and gasped as it hurt a little. Karma sighed over the reaction and stroke the bluenette's forehead to remove some of the hair in his face. He tried to figure out what should happen now.

"Nagisa… What do you want to do about this? Should we go to the police? Do you want to go to the hospital?" he asked and caressed his forehead once more while staring at him, waiting for an answer. He removed his hand and noticed something in the blue eyes. They were completely empty for light. _Is he all right?_

"I do not want anyone to know that this happened… No one at all, not even any of the teachers… Not even you should have known…" Nagisa finally spoke. though in a emotionless way. He moved away from Karma to face him properly.

"I am happy that I found out. What do you think would have happened if I did not find you? What if somebody else found you a-?" Karma showed off being very concerned and before he could finish, he noticed a little scared look in the bluenette's eyes. He realized he should not even mention something like that again. He understood perfectly and nodded as he wanted to show he understood. He apologized.

He looked towards the half opened door and knew they had to get out soon before anyone would find them.

"You can stay at my place, my parents are both on a trip this weekend… Would you like that?" Karma then asked and looked at the bluenette. Nagisa waited some seconds before answering.

"I would love to… I do not want to go home like this… I do not know what my mother would think…" He could talk more normally this time. A little smile formed on his mouth.

"Then it is settled!" Karma smiled a little and got up on his feet. Nagisa looked confused at him and stayed where he was.

"Can you stand?" Karma reached out a hand to the bluenette who grabbed it only after a second. He helped him up to stand. As Nagisa got up on his feet, his legs started trembling like there was an earthquake. The red haired kept an eye on how he manage to stand and quickly caught him as he lost his balance. As Nagisa was caught by the red haired, he felt some liquid flow down between his legs. He looked down and saw it. _Oh no, please do not see this Karma!_ Karma noticed the bluenette looked down between his legs and then he himself saw it all. All the semen the attacker had left behind flowed down the pale and chubby legs.

"… Who the hell did this to you…!?" Karma yelled and looked concerned at Nagisa. It made him sick but he did not know how sick it made the bluenette.

"Ugh…!" Nagisa burst as he now knew the red haired saw it and shoved him away as he threw himself over to the toilet and puked. Karma stood back and looked down at the quite sick boy who was lucky that his hair was still tied up in pigtails. He felt anger flow over him once again. He had to find out who hurt his bluenette and not at least why. He went over to the bluenette and caressed his back.

"Just let it out…" He started and listen to the boy.

"I will help you get dressed and carry you all the way… You cannot walk in that condition…" he whispered to the bluenette and grabbed all the clothes in the room.

"Thank you, Karma…" Nagisa smiled at his friend and moved away from the toilet after flushing and closing it. He wiped away the puke around his mouth and sighed heavily. He sat on him knees when it hurt sitting on his bottom. Karma helped the bluenette up to sit on the now closed toilet. Nagisa gasped in pain as he sat down.

"Sorry, but this is the easiest way to get dressed… Bear with the pain a little more…" Karma squatted down in front of him and handed him his pants.

He wanted to help him as much as he could but he did not want to take away the bluenette's independence. Nagisa grabbed his pants and got them on. He gasped in pain as it hurt sitting on his bottom when he got his pants on. _I really need a bath when we get back…_ He sighed and looked at the red haired who was holding his trousers. He blinked twice and smiled a little as he knew he had to stand up while taking those on. Karma smiled and nodded. He helped him with the trousers and got the bluenette dressed properly. Karma grabbed Nagisa's bag and gave it to him.

"You are not going to tell me who did it? Are you?" Nagisa kept quiet and looked away. Karma gave up at once and nodded.

"Did he take anything from you?" He referred to things from the back. The bluenette checked his back. _Everything is here except for my phone. I dropped it…?_

"My phone-" He started and suddenly saw the phone in front of him.

"I found it… It led me to you…" Karma said with a slight smile and gave the phone to him. Nagisa saw the crack and sighed a little worried. He looked at the calls that had been made. All calls was from Karma. He sighed disappointed. _Seems like my mother did not call me… How long time is it since I should have been home?_ Nagisa looked confused at his friend and placed the phone in his bag.

"What is it?" Karma asked.

"How long have I been here?" Nagisa asked and made the red haired think hard about it.

"You were out for 10 minutes after I found you… I do not know when you were attacked, properly within the 45 minutes you had to wait for your train…" Then he thought about he let the bluenette wait for the train by himself made him feel guilty once again. Nagisa noticed it but did not say anything. He thought about the time they had spent. _We sat still for at least an hour, so… 2 hours?_ He grabbed the black jacket the red haired gave him. As he got up to stand, he took a step and his legs collapsed under him once again. Karma caught him and made him sway an arm around his shoulder.

"Take my jacket on… It will keep you warm… I will carry you…" he said before he took the bluenette up in bridal style and made sure the bluenette covered himself with the black jacket. As he walked out with him, Nagisa took a look over the shoulder and looked back to see the scene from another perspective. He quickly looked away and hid his face in the jacket. Karma sighed as he went upstairs. It was a big relief that no one was around. The train left a long time ago and no trains were on the screen for now which meant no one had to catch a train now.

Karma walked and as he kept looking where he walked, he also glanced at the one he was carrying, to know how the he was doing. He was quiet while hiding his face.

"You can rest now…" he smiled at the bluenette and just went on walked. Nagisa shook his head and just relaxed.

"I am too afraid to close my eyes. I might see those red eyes again…" Karma looked confused at him as he said it. _Red eyes? Did the culprit have red eyes?_ He shook at the thought and found it impossible. He understood but somehow again, he felt furious about this man who did that to the bluenette. He really wanted to find out who it was and kill that bastard. He kept quiet while thinking as hard as he could. _Could it be that the attacker just attacked Nagisa to do it? Or maybe… someone who knew him?_

* * *

 **Oh... I think Karma is furious about his little bluenette's pain... It would be interesting to see how he reacts later on!**

 **Btw. I hope you like the picture for the story. I drew it myself :3**

 **This story will be a long one and I hope the length of the chapters are fine!**

 **Continue reading and review. I listen to you x3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay then. Maybe I should introduce myself.**

 **You can call me Mochi. I am a little devil who likes to write or just imagine fanfiction where I get my favorite character hurt in any way.  
I am weird yes. xD**

 **I am from Denmark and therefore my way of putting things to perspective or just write english in stories can be different. I work as hard as I possibly can to get better with details.  
** **This is not my first fanfiction but it is the first ever to get popular which makes it harder for me to keep up with the feelings of being okay with my own confidence. I am embarrassed that I cannot write as detailed as you want me to. I just want to put in a plot. I try my hardest and continue criticizing me. I learn from it! Well, it makes me think a lot, so please do xD**

* * *

The sun was setting. Asano rushed home as he had left the station via the opposite exit than the one he came from. He bit his thumb nail while walking, feeling quite frustrated. He could feel how much his act had done to him. He knew why he did it and it was not because he suddenly just wanted to go fuck a kid who was standing all by himself. He could feel how furious he had been, the boiling blood had cooled down and now he regretted everything he had done. He did not actually feel okay about what he had just done.

"Why the heck did this happen!?" he burst open and walked further. He reached his house after a long walk and looked at the dark windows. He shook his head and went on. _That old man is not home.._ He came to the town where the streetlight lit up the whole street. The shops were lit up as they still were open. Not many of them for much longer. He looked around and knew he wanted to be alone. He remembered being furious about a thing his father had done to piss him off. His father was the reason for his rage. His father had embarrassed him in front of his classmates. He had just received a score in a math-test.

He walked towards the park and wanted to find somewhere to think about things. He sat down on a bench, crossed his arms and leaned back. He thought about it. _What actually happened?_

 **Flash Back – Asano's POV.**

 _We had another math assignment for the third years, the teachers had ready for us. They wanted to scare off the E-class again and math assignments are the most promising ones to scare students. Only class A and B knew about it but the whole school had to take it. On the test day, everything went smoothly for me and my classmates. I knew I had done perfectly once again. Today we had to receive the results of the test. I had properly made a great score. The worst had yet to come when my father suddenly showed up._

 _I stared at the principal as he stood by the black board. He said he had something to announce. I had no idea about what was coming._

 _"_ _I am very pleased to see everyone doing so good in their test and therefore I decided to show up and congratulate to you all personally… Here are the results…" He said while taking out the envelope with the results. I sat straight and just kept quiet._

 _Even if no one would notice, I would give my father an irritated glare to show how irritated I felt it was for him to be here. He smiled haughty at me and made me gulp as I felt something come up. He gave us our results. I looked at mine and had gotten 98 in score._ _ **Could have been better…**_ _It was not like I was disappointed. It was more like I knew something could have been done better._

 _"_ _There you go... I am very pleased with the results. And again, it is Asano-kun who made the best score in the class… However…" The class was completely silent as he was talking and was confused over the sudden 'however'. I looked shocked at him as I was actually scared to hear what he had to say to us. It was what I feared._

 _"_ _We have noticed there was a better score in another class. Class-E's Akabane Karma made a score of 100 in this test. Could the school's best student not do better than 98 and let an E-class student win over him? I really do not know…" He looked totally innocent to everybody but me. I could see the purpose of his words. He wanted to humiliate me. I was sure of it with that evil look in his eyes that glared at me. I blushed as my blood began to boil over in anger and embarrassment._ _ **How dare he!? How dare he say something like that in front of everyone?**_ _I kept quiet and pretended like it did not affect me._

 _As the school was out, I stormed out of the class and went out to the main hall. My head was filled with anger. I was_ _ **furious**_ _. I could not stop thinking whose fault it was. I looked out the window and noticed the rain start to pour down. I waited until I had obtained an umbrella to cover myself from the rain, before I went back to the classroom. I had cooled down and wanted to go with the others. My head was about to burst as I realized; I had been left behind by the other guys._ _ **I just needed to get an umbrella? What the fuck was their problem?**_ _. I went outside and as I was about to go further, I saw someone leaving through the gate to the old campus. It was some E-class students._ _ **But is it not the person I hate the most right now..?**_ _I smirked as I saw Akabane Karma walking along with two other students from his class. I decided to follow them silently and far behind them. I wanted to see if there was anything I could do to hurt that bastard. I noticed how he kept looking at the bluenette as the other two were talking together._ _ **Could it be he likes that scrimp?**_ _I smiled haughty as I was now aware of what to do to make myself feel better. I decided to follow them. It was the plan to tease him so far that he would be too scared to tell anyone._

 _As they reached the station, I hid by a store and watched them closely. I noticed the bluenette smile very kindly at Akabane Karma._ _ **That smile. It must be what that bastard likes. There must be something more.**_

 _I waited until the red haired left and then followed the bluenette upstairs. My temperament did not get any better when he tried to avoid me as I approached him._ _ **The bravely… That must be it!**_ _I kept it cool and dragged him with me. I did something terrible to him._

 **End of Flash Back**

Asano realized something. He sat back and grabbed his forehead. He sighed heavily and looked around.

"Did I really just rape him because I was mad at the person who is in love with him?" he closed his eyes and saw it all in his memory. As he remembered seeing the frightened face the bluenette had back then, he gasped and opened his eyes once again. _How could I do that!? He did nothing wrong… The pain in his face just turned me on. I just wanted to scare him but then he got so scared that he looked so cute. SHIT!_ He started to feel guilty of his act and did not know how to solve it. He shook his head and looked up at the sky. _Maybe the scrimp is alright now._ The thought was cruel but he really hoped that the bluenette was alright. For now.

He rose from the bench. He froze a little and decided to go home. It was all Akabane Karma's fault, not his own or his father's. If Karma did not get that score, Asano would not have been humiliated and later on, lost control. He smiled shortly and still felt like he had to do something about the bluenette. _Apologies?_ The thought swirled and just kept him awake as he kept going towards his home. _I still hate that Akabane and I want him to disappear. I also… need to apologies to the scrimp, but how?_

* * *

Karma walked and glanced at the bluenette who just kept quiet. His breathing was too lightly to he would be sleeping. He thought about talking but he really did not think it would be the time for it and just kept going. Soon they would reach Karma's house.

"Are you ready to stand? I have to put you down to find my keys." Karma explained and waited patiently for the bluenette to answer or react. Nagisa looked up at him and nodded as he, for a minute, had to think about what he just had been asked. He was lost in his own thoughts and had just relaxed in the embrace he was in. He removed the black jacket that covered him and got to stand on the ground. It was easier for him to stand on his own this time. The pain had eased. He looked at Karma who opened the door and reached out a hand to him. He did not like it. The loss of power to do things himself.

"Karma… I am really sorry for getting you involved in this…" Nagisa suddenly said and looked down with a sad face. He felt a hand on his head, caressing his hair. He looked confused up at the red haired who smiled softly at him while caressing his hair.

"You don't have to feel sorry, Again, I am happy I found out. I can now help you and protect you from who the hell attacked you…" Karma said and softly shoved the bluenette to get him inside. He closed the door behind them.

Nagisa took of the jacket he was wearing and looked around as they had entered the main door. It was a big, American modern house. Walls covered with different modern painting. African and European. They went through the great hall and he made his glance to the rooms they passed. All the furniture was properly from America and Europe. Very non-Japanese. He had seen something like it on TV.

"Want to take a bath?" Karma asked while placing their bags by the door. He showed the bluenette to the living room. It had been a long time since the bluenette had visited his home.

"Would be great…" Nagisa smiled. Karma nodded and went to grab some towels and a change of clothes. Soon after he showed him the way to the bathroom and showed him how to use the bathtub.

He let him take the bath on his own and waited outside. He stood by the door and waited for the bluenette to get done. He was unsure if he could go too far away. _What if he faints or something? Then I am not there to help him. I must stay…_ He closed his eyes and listened to the sound of the water splashing. Nagisa sat in the bathtub and washed himself. He looked down at the, a little unclear, water and could see all the marks on his legs that had been left behind by Asano. He sighed and bowed a little forward to embrace his, now bowed legs. The thought about being attacked and raped like that made its way to his head. He started trembling as he realized once again what he had been through. He sobbed and hid his face in his knees and just cried quietly. From outside the bathroom, Karma could hear the sobbing. He signed and looked up to face a smaller paint of the ocean. _How can I help him?_ He felt helpless and wanted in all his power to help the bluenette. Time went on. An hour had passed and Nagisa had still not come out.

"Nagisa. Are you done out there?" Karma asked in a cool voice and looked at the door. The sobbing had stopped and he decided to open the door. He looked at the bluenette who was hiding his face in his knees. He sighed and took a towel to give to the bluenette. He came over to the bathtub and saw the little boy sitting cuddled together. He noticed a lot of bruises on his back, which he did not see before. He did not say anything and sighed shortly.

"Hey… You have been in here some time now… You should get up before you turn into a wrinkled peach" He tried to sound funny to cheer up the bluenette and did not get any reaction. He got concerned and apologized.

"Karma… How long can I stay at your place?" Nagisa suddenly asked and looked up at the red haired.

"As long as you want to? But really, you should get out of the bath now. You have been in there for over an hour…" Karma answered and placed a hand on his shoulder but then felt the bluenette jump in fright. He looked surprised at him as he quickly removed his hand. He was worried for what he could do, not to scare him.

"Are you sure you are alright?" he asked the bluenette and handed him the towel. Nagisa gasped and looked surprised at the towel and then accepted it. He kept silent and then nodded. Karma sighed shortly and reached out a hand to help him out of the bathtub. Nagisa looked a little annoyed at the hand. He sighed shortly and grabbed it. He got out of the bathtub.

"I will make you a hot drink. Can you do it yourself?" he wanted to be sure that he could let him out of his sight. Nagisa gave him an irritated glare and nodded.

"I can do it myself…" he snapped at the red haired. Karma looked surprised at him and did not know what to say. _Did he just snap at me?_ He was not happy about the attitude as he thought it was not like him. He nodded.

"Sorry, I did not mean to take away your independence…" He apologized. Nagisa quickly covered his mouth as he realized what he just did and bowed.

"I am so sorry Karma!" He really regretted it and hoped the red haired would forgive him. Karma sighed relieved that the bluenette apologized. He smiled at him and went to the door. He looked back as he exited the door.

"I will be in the kitchen if you need me… It is right beside the living room, remember?" he said right before closing the door. Nagisa stood back and looked at the closed door. He sighed heavily and hoped he did forgive him. _How could I be like that towards Karma? He just wanted to help me…_ Another heavy sigh came out. He took the change of clothes and wanted to get dressed. He looked at himself in the bigger mirror by the door and got horrified as he saw himself. He was almost covered in blue and purple bruises. He had hickeys some places as well. When he thought that Karma might had seen them, he started to blush and looked ashamed down. _He saw everything but did not say anything?_ The thought made him get even more sick than he had been for a long time now. _He must be disgusted but did not say it out because he might hide it…_ Nagisa's self-esteem had dropped a lot. He putted on the change of clothes. They were a little too big for him but it was comfortable to wear.

Nagisa walked out and left the dirty clothes by the cleaner. He went to the living room and sat down on the bigger couch. He looked around to see a lot of modern and expensive stuff. Big TV, modern and quite ugly paintings and more like in an American wealthy people's houses. Very artistic.

"Oh, you are already out? Why did you not say so?" He looked surprised at Karma who smiled a little at him and placed a mug in front of him. He looked down. He was not sure what to say. Karma left the room shortly to find a first-aid box. He entered the room again and placed the box in front of Nagisa and sat down beside him.

"Now, look at me… Let me see that face…" Karma said and took out some bandage. He covered the swollen cheek and put on plaster on the most of the cuts. As he was done, he put away the box and placed it under the table. He smiled at him but the bluenette had a very sad face.

"Karma… Are you disgusted?" the words shocked Karma and made him nervous. _Disgusted? Why would I?_

"Nagisa, what are you talking about?" he was nervous that the bluenette was about to get even worse mentally. _Now what? Did he begin to distrust me and think I hate him because of what happened to him?_

"You must be disgusted by the look of such an ugly kid like me, now that I have all those disgusting marks!" Nagisa suddenly burst and looked frustrated at him. Karma was shocked. _He does not think that… I hate him? He is beautiful, even with those marks! I properly should not tell him… but still…_ He was not sure how to calm the bluenette.

"Nagisa… Why do you think that? You of all people should know how I treat people I do not like?" He asked calmly and sat down beside him but not too close. Nagisa was shocked and looked surprised at him. _Karma was right. He treat the people he hates or just dislike like trash. He takes care of me…_

"I am sorry… It is just… I just found it weird that you did not mention all the marks on my body…" he apologized and faced the floor. Karma looked at him and felt bad for making him worry about it. _What should I say to him?_ He scratched his neck and looked awkward at the bluenette.

"I… I thought you were feeling bad enough already…" he finally said and looked at him. Nagisa looked surprised at him and nodded slowly. He looked at the smoking mug and grabbed the ear. He tasted on it and blushed a little as it tasted very good.

"It is sweet…" he whispered and enjoyed the calm atmosphere. Karma looked at the blushing bluenette and came to think how cold it was. He rose and grabbed a blanket for him. Nagisa placed his mug on the table again and got the blanket. He wrapped himself in it. Karma looked at him as he was completely wrapped in the blanket. _He is so cute…_ he covered his mouth to cough of embarrassing the thought and sat back in the couch. He turned on the TV and decided just to relax. That was the best after such a day. Nagisa looked at the screen and glanced at Karma as he wanted to see what he was doing while they sat there. He looked forward once again. As the heat from the blanket warmed him and made him feel safe, he felt his eyes getting heavier. It did not take him long before he passed out, landing against the couch's armrest.

* * *

 **I listened to how people talked about Asano and made me think he is not a bad guy. I remembered the very bad guy is his father, sooo... maybe there will happen something with HIM xD - Well, just a quick thought! Promise xD**

 **Again, thanks for following and please Review! I wanna know about your feelings and how about telling me what you think of Asano regretting his little doing xD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello guys! I have another chapter ready for you! Thank you so much for all your support (I take Followers and Faves as support x3)  
I would also like to thank the reviews I get. I love reading your reactions! So please continue. I am not afraid of criticism either x3 **

**I really love writing this Fanfiction. So many ways to make my characters suffer! xD**

 **Let us get startet! ~OwO~**

* * *

 _It was all dark and the feeling of an unpleasant touch on the shoulders repeated many times. Those hands started repeating their movements on his body. They went from the shoulder, down over his chest and then further down. Grabbing everywhere those hands could get to. The touching became rough and harshly and it began to hurt. Nagisa remembered those touches but he could not see who was touching him._

 _"_ _Stop it…"_

 _They continued further down and he felt them going down to his underbody and the touches were still rough. He began to panic and wrench but he soon came to realize that he could not move at all._

 _"_ _Stop it!"_

 _It did not stop. The touches got worse and soon the next thing came. The grabbing on his bottom and touching on his lap and between the legs. He knew the next thing to come, was the worst. The feel inside his bottom came._

 _"_ _Stop it!" He could hear laughter, moaning and then he saw the glowing red eyes._

"NO!" Nagisa screamed up as he sat up in a rush. Karma was by his side and kneeled in front of him. He was concerned about the bluenette and wanted to comfort him but a bad feeling made him hold back. He rose a hand to place it on the shoulder.

"Nagisa! It was only a dream… You are sa-" his hand was smacked away. Nagisa was shivering intensely while embracing himself.

"Do not…. Touch me…." He whispered in fear and looked like someone who had seen a ghost. He panted like he hyperventilated. Karma looked shocked at him and was very conflicted inside of himself as he wanted to help his friend but had no idea how. He rose and looked at him. He grabbed his hair on the back of his head and harshly pulled in it in helplessness. He came to think of something. He decided to go upstairs and get something that might do something. He came down again to see the bluenette with a little calmer but still scared look. He went over to him and handed him something. Nagisa looked nervously as he felt fur against his face and saw a big teddy bear. It was brown, fluffy and very cute. He did not react to who was giving it to him but he just shortly stared at it before grabbing it.

"Hug it and forget all touches and feelings that are uncomfortable for you…" Karma said softly with a emotionless look and looked at the bluenette to see how he would react. He smiled as he saw him hugging the bear. He was relieved and sat on the other couch, not to be too close to the bluenette but he could still keep an eye on him.

Hours went by and the night turned into day. Karma stood by the window and kept himself awake to keep an eye on the bluenette to make sure nothing happened. He was very tired but the worries inside him kept him wide awake. Nagisa was not sleeping either and just kept his grip around the teddy bear. His eyes were complete blank and just stared into the mid-air. He relaxed with his head to the back lean on the couch.

"Nagisa, I know you have nightmares, but you really need some sleep…" Karma whispered and looked towards the bluenette. No reaction. They both had not eaten anything but he knew the bluenette did not feel like eating. Neither did he himself. He sighed and decided to leave the living room and went outside to get some fresh air. He looked ahead to see the sun setting slowly and made him get more irritated over the situation. _I want to help him so much… I love him…_ He blushed and grinded as he felt helpless once again. He looked back at the garden door and had left it open to hear if anything happened. He went inside and looked for the bluenette but he was no longer on the couch. He panicked.

"Nagisa!" He yelled and looked around. He was about to run out to the main entrance as someone stood in the doorway.

"Karma..?" He gasped as he was surprised to almost running into him. Nagisa stood and looked confused at the quite frightened red haired.

"Nagisa… You cannot go disappear like that!" Karma rested his palm against his forehead as he realized how worried he was and let out a sigh. Nagisa walked past him and went over to the couch. He sat down and grabbed the teddy bear once again. He embraced it and looked at the red haired who walked over to stand by the table. Karma looked confused at the quite relaxed bluenette and scratched his neck.

"What is wrong? A human has to do his thing you know…" Nagisa smiled at him and enjoyed the soft and fluffy item he had in his arms. It calmed him very much.

"Are you alright? You seem a lot better now… Did something happen?" Karma could not understand why the bluenette seemed to be alright all of a sudden.

"Nothing really happened… The teddy bear you gave me calmed me down a whole lot and made me feel relaxed.." Nagisa started and smiled warmly while looking at the bear. Karma somehow felt relieved as he got to know it helped a lot to give the teddy to him.

"Also… While you were outside, I began thinking how to deal with that fear I now have… The touching mostly. I knew the best to do was trying to forget it…" Nagisa smiled at Karma. He wanted to try forget everything and hoped it would help him getting better.

"Thank you so much for taking care of me… I appreciate it…" Karma listened to him and found it quite sad how the bluenette often tried to hide his sadness behind a smile.

"Are you sure it is what is best for you?" He asked him and got a nod. He sighed and accepted it even if he thought it was sad but even so he thought it was impressive that he could think like that. _I am not that surprised that Nagisa can hide his sadness like that. He has surprised me many times._ He smiled and went over to sit beside him.

"So let me get this straight… You just want to forget everything that happened to you? What if something happens that might trick that fear?" He wanted to be sure that the bluenette knew what would come out of this. It was a big decision to make. Nagisa nodded and then thought about the question he got.

"I do not know… I just do not want to burden anyone… I already burdened you…" He said and got a soft fist bumped on the top of his head.

"Now… Just so you know… You have never been a burden…" Karma was pissed over the thoughts the bluenette had. He could not help but trying to make him regret his words for his own sake.

"Hai…" Nagisa answered and felt bad for making him angry but also felt happy about having him as friend. He sighed and gave the red haired a warm smile. Karma smiled back at him.

The hours went by and the afternoon became evening. Karma had made them some dinner and served it for the bluenette who still sat with the teddy bear in his embrace.

"Eat up and then promise me to try to get some sleep…" he insisted and sat down beside him and started eating. He had made scrambled eggs and salted rice. Nagisa looked a little unpleased at him with the orders he received.

"But Karma… I cannot do that… I wi-"

"Nagisa… Eat now and then we can find out how to make you sleep peacefully…" Karma dropped the subject and continued eating. He saw how the bluenette reacted and seemed to be sad about it. He sighed as he knew he was being hard on him but he had to. _I know I am being a little cruel but Nagisa will never sleep if he stay scared… I wonder if I can help him with the idea I have…_

"Hai…" Nagisa whispered in disappointment. _I am just so scared of seeing those eyes again…! Why do you not understand? Karma…_ He did not really know what to feel. He did not know why Karma's behavior towards him bothered him so much. _Is he really trying to help me?_ Truthfully, Nagisa really did not trust Karma in this. It all was being hard on him. He grabbed his plate and started to eat as he knew he would come nowhere with resisting all the time.

As they finished eating, Karma took away the dishes, went to the kitchen and placed them in the dishwasher. Nagisa stayed behind and thought hardly about what his friend would do to make him sleep. _I am so scared… Those red eyes…_ He thought about the previous evening and came to think of something. _I actually wonder why Asano-kun would do such a thing? He does not seem to be such a person…_ As he was about to ask himself the question again, Karma stood in front of him.

"You should sleep in a bed, it is better for you than the couch…" he said and reached out a hand to him. Nagisa stared at the hand and the only reason for not to take it was because he did not trust his friend. He was afraid of being forced to do something he did not want to. Karma waited and found it weird that the bluenette did not take it. _Do not tell me he does not trust me?_

"Trust me… I just want you to get better… I know sleep is the best… Well… After having something to eat…" He corrected himself and looked serious at him to make him understand that he was telling the truth. Nagisa suddenly blushed as he realized his friend was doing his best to take care of him. He nodded and grabbed the hand while looking up at him. He noticed wrinkles under the raven eyes. _He is exhausted…_

"Fine… I trust you…" He smiled a little and got up. They went upstairs. Karma made sure that the bluenette could manage the stairs and they went to his room. As they entered, Nagisa remembered an important fact about Karma. He was a big fan of computer games. The room was a mess and filled with all kind of games, controllers and more everywhere. A warm smile formed on his lips as he liked the atmosphere in the room. Everything seemed so relaxed without anyone controlling how the room should be or look. Clean or a mess. Karma saw the smile and blushed a little and he did not exactly know why. They went over to his bed. It was not big enough for two people and made Nagisa think about what was going to happen.

"You get my bed…" Karma talked softly to him. He removed everything that was in the way on the bed so the bluenette could be there. Nagisa looked at the now free bed and decided just slowly to lie down and got covered by the duvet as the red haired placed it over him. Karma sat on the edge of the bed and just kept looking at the bluenette. Nagisa felt the stare but did not mind. He felt warm once again like before down on the couch. Karma sighed as he saw him close his eyes.

"I am right here with you… Do not be afraid of anything… You are braver than that…" he whispered and tried to calm him down and enjoyed the more relaxed face on the bluenette. Nagisa felt more relaxed and did not see the red eyes he feared so much. He fell asleep soon after. Karma listened to the sleepy breathing and tried to keep himself awake. He sighed as it was hard. He rose and went over to his dresser to find a futon and placed it beside the bed. He found the guest-duvet and lied down on the futon. He glanced at Nagisa as he wanted to be sure that he slept peacefully. As soon as he was sure, he felt asleep.

* * *

They both slept the rest of the day away. Karma was the first one to wake up the next morning and quickly checked on Nagisa to see how he was. No turning and wrenching while dreaming. He was very relieved to see the peaceful look on the bluenette's face. He sat up and kept looking at his face. _I really want to know who did that to him…_ His mouth felt dry as he properly had been sleeping with his mouth open. He sighed and kept looking while licking himself inside the mouth. He glanced at the bluenette's mouth. _Did the culprit kiss him…? I will kill him even if he did not…_ He flushed as he heard his own thought. _Why does that bother me!?_ _Just the fact someone touched him…_ The thought made him grind and squeezed his hand. He really wished he knew so he could beat the crap out of the bastard.

"Karma… What is wrong?" He looked up at the voice's owner. Nagisa was awake and seemed to still be tired after a good night's sleep. He could see his friend was blushing over something or maybe was having a fever. Karma grabbed his mouth and could not stop himself from blushing. He blushed of embarrassment this time and it was hard not to think what he was thinking. _Shut up, shut up, Just stop thinking of him all the time!_

"N-nothing… Did you slept well?" he asked, trying to drop the blushing-subject. He smiled awkwardly and had an irritated wrinkle on his forehead. Nagisa found it weird and then nodded with light smile. He sat op and swung his legs out of the bed and placed his feet on the floor.

"I did not dream anything I remember but it felt like a good dream… The one I had…" he smiled as he thought about the feeling of it. What he did not know was that he had dreamt about Karma. Karma looked confused at him and felt like teasing him a bit now he was so happy.

"Oooh, so you dreamt a good dream… Maybe you dreamt that you finally got taller…?" he giggled in his haughty way and made the bluenette blush.

"That cannot be! Do not be mean! Maybe it was something else!" Nagisa exclaimed.

"I believe you dreamt you finally got taller. You often dream things that will never happen!" Karma continued the teasing. Nagisa gasped as he knew it was true but then started laughing as he realized he was having fun being teased. Karma could not help but laugh as well. They could finally relax fully after everything that happened Friday night. Today was Sunday. He heard a growling sound and noticed it was Nagisa's stomach, complaining. He was hungry. Karma chuckled and rose to stand up.

"We should get some breakfast. What do you want?" he asked and waited for the bluenette to stand up on his own.

"Just make me something…" Nagisa answered with a soft smile. Karma nodded shortly. He went over to the door, quickly followed by the bluenette who rose fast and ran over to him. They went downstairs and went to the kitchen to cook their breakfast. Nagisa went to the living room to check on his phone. It had actually been off the whole time. _Gosh, I forgot to recharge it…_ He found his recharger in his bag and put it into his phone. As he turned on his phone, the messages streamed in. His mother had tried to call him almost 20 times and most of the messages were from her as well. _What should I do? She is properly furious right now…_ He gulped as he decided to call her. She was fast to pick up the phone.

 _"_ _Nagisa! Where the hell are you!? I have been calling you so many times but your phone was off! Are you deceiving me!?"_ She was furious as he feared. He sighed shortly.

"Mother… I am at a friend's… I… um… Passed out…" She became silent and did not answer right away.

 _"_ _You are lying to me again… You come home right now! Or I will come and get you!"_ She was out of her mind. He gulped. _The only think that might get her to calm down is telling her the truth… Can I do that?_

"Mother… Plea-"

 _"_ _Where are you!? I am coming right now!"_ Nagisa did not want her to come after him. It would make her even more crazy.

"I come home now…" She made a relieved sigh.

 _"_ _Good"_ She hang up. She properly trusted him enough to let him do it without her staying on the phone to be sure he would do it. _What should I tell Karma? He will properly not understand I have to go home… He hates my mother…_ He considered going home without telling him but it would properly just worry the red haired.

"Is everything alright?" Karma suddenly stood in the door. Nagisa got nervous. _Did he hear my conversation?_ He smiled a little awkwardly and found it hard to dodge the question.

"Um…" he started and did not really know what to say. _Oh god…_

* * *

 **Okay then. Do you think Nagisa should tell his mother? owo I wonder how she will take it~**

 **Next chapter will be up in another week~ - Btw. How often do you want the chapters?**

 **Please review! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ooooh, I reached 50 followers. Thank you all so much!**

 **I love the reviews I get. Keep going! :3 - Btw. I hope the new cover is more suited for the story~ :3**

 **Enjoy the following chapter~**

* * *

Karma stood and found it strange that the bluenette was just standing there and looked like he was afraid to tell him something. Nagisa just stood with the phone in his hand and stared at his red haired friend.

"Nagisa…" Karma started and gave the bluenette a shock. He got confused over the reaction and went over to him.

"What is wrong?" he asked and stood in front of the bluenette. Nagisa looked up at him and grabbed his own neck to caress it. A wry smile took its place on his mouth

"I called my mother… She wants me home…" he said and knew this was hard because he knew Karma would not let him go home right now.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Karma asked in a little angry way. Nagisa gulped.

"She is furious… I am in trouble if I do not go home…"

"Why now? You cannot go home in your condition! If she would get angry at you again, you might…" Karma exclaimed and looked at his friend. He crossed his arms to show his dissatisfaction.

"Please Karma… If I do not go home… it might get worse…" Nagisa gulped and looked a little nervously down. He looked at his red haired friend and could see he was about to get really mad. He faced the ground in nervousness.

"She is mad at you for not being home, right?" Karma asked a little furiously and found himself being too angry about a thing between a mother and her child. He walked away from the bluenette to grab his own head. _I know I am too much right now but the thought of letting him go home to that crazy woman is… making me so worried for him. She might have apologized to him back then but she seems still to be easily affected by Nagisa's disobedience._ He thought hardly about it and sighed heavily as he knew he would only make it worse if he made him stay here.

"Okay… I understand… But let me take you home…" he said as he calmed down. Nagisa was very relieved to hear the words from his friend.

"Thank you so much, Karma…" He said and felt happy about it all. The only thing left was to eat and then worry about how his mother's reaction to the truth about why he did not come home Friday evening.

They went out to the kitchen and Karma started making scrambled eggs and roasted sausages. Nagisa stood by the dinner-table, while looking at his phone. He wrote to his mother that he quickly would have some breakfast and then come home at once. She did not reply which made him a little nervous.

"Maybe we should just go now… She might be furious right now…" he asked. Karma looked confused at him and sighed as he knew he had to agree. _She might be_ _ **crazy**_ _by now… Better get him home._ He took off the frying pan, turned off the heat and let the frying pan stay on a cold cooking plate.

"If you say so…" He agreed.

Karma collected Nagisa's things by the main entrance and discovered the gift on the floor. It properly fell out of his pocket when they came home that day. He sighed as he picked it up. _It is not the time for me to give it to him… or… maybe it is…?_ He thought and looked back at Nagisa who suddenly stood in the door to the living room. He quickly hid the gift in his pocket and noticed the bluenette was still wearing the borrowed clothes.

"I forgot to clean your clothes…" he said as he remembered the ruined clothes by the cleaner. He went out to find it and put it in a bag.

"I am a little nervous about how my mother will take it… I do not think I can hide everything from her…" Nagisa said while glancing at the red haired, who walked around to get things. He stayed where he was. _I know I cannot lie to her. She will get even more angry… I_ _ **am**_ _bad at lying…_

"Are you sure you want to tell her about it?" Karma asked as he was now ready with the bag with the worn out clothes.

"I feel I need to… To make her understand why I…. well… _deceived_ her…" Nagisa sighed at he answered and knew he had no other options. She was not a supporting type and could easily get angry over something when it did not fit in her plan. Something like the rape could be something else, Nagisa hoped.

"Anyway, let us get going…" Karma said and threw the bag to Nagisa and walked over to take on his jacket and put on his shoes. Nagisa borrowed a jacket to cover himself from the cold outside. He put on his shoes as well

They went out the door. Nagisa made sure, he remembered everything. He waited by the gate to let Karma lock his door and come over to him. They walked all the way to the station. Nagisa looked at the screen and the next train would go in a few minutes. They went up to the track and went over to a more private spot. Nagisa looked a little nervously around. He started to remember that evening and made him watch his back. Karma felt a hand grabbing his shirt and looked confused down at the almost trembling bluenette. He placed his hand on the top of his head to calm him down.

"He is not going to hurt you again. I am here for you. I will not leave you behind this time…" He was serious and still felt very guilty about it all. Nagisa calmed down but still kept his eyes on his surroundings. The train arrived.

"The train is here… See you…" he said and walked towards the door that opened. As he sat down at an empty seat with no one beside him and the face looking down, he noticed a pair of familiar shoes in front him. He looked up to see the red haired in front of him. He stuttered at he was not sure what to say.

"Do you think I will let you go all the way alone?" Karma looked pretty serious as he said it.

"But…"

"No buts. I am taking you all the way. Then I am sure you will get home without feeling unsafe…" he said as he cut him off. Nagisa gave up at once. He looked down while the train drove off the station.

They got off at the station which was closest to Nagisa's home. They went down the street and reached the apartment complex after a few minutes. They did not get far from the stairs on the correct floor, before the door to his apartment went right open.

"That was about time!" Nagisa's mother, Hiromi stood in the door, arms crossed and pretty angry in her look. She looked at the teenagers who was walking towards her and waited for them to come closer. As she saw the bandage on her son's cheek, she did not know how to react. She became worried as she was sure it was not her fault. Why would anyone hurt her son? She hoped it was not because he had bothered anyone.

"How is it you are looking!? What happened to you!?" she burst.

"Mother, I…" Nagisa started, but was cut off by his mother who hushed at him.

"Not in front of your classmate. Akabane-kun. Go home…" She snapped at him and showed how little he liked him. Karma looked a little irritated at her as she was being rude. He sighed and looked at the bluenette.

"I got you home… Now.. take care. We will see each other tomorrow…" he whispered so the mother did not hear most of it. He took out the gift in his pocket and handed it over to the bluenette. Nagisa looked confused at the very small gift and blushed as he realized who it was for.

"Nagisa!" his mother suddenly burst as she thought it took them too long to split up. He looked at her with an apologizing look and then faced Karma right after.

"You have to go… Thank you for everything…" he thanked him and went over to his mother. Karma waved shortly as he saw the bluenette's face once again.

"Your welcome. I will text you later…" he smiled a little and backed off as he felt a pair of eyes stab their way to him. Nagisa knew his mother was being mean, but he did not want to do more about it. It would only make it worse. Karma left as he saw them enter the door and close it behind them. All he could do now was hoping for Nagisa to get along with his mother. He went home.

Nagisa now sat in front of his mother in the kitchen. She was still furious about his behavior and was ready to scold him pretty hard. She was furious about everything. The missing promised message, the ruined clothes, the broken phone and the clothes he was wearing. The clothes that belonged to Karma.

"I expected you to be home when I would get home from work, and then when I come home from two days long work, you are not even here. You have 10 seconds to explain yourself…" she started and still had her armed crossed. He looked nervously at her and was ready to tell the truth.

"Mother… This Friday, a boy attacked me…" he started and got a confused-troubled look from his mother. _I cannot tell her who did it. I am too scared…_ He rested his hands on his lap and slowly tightened the grip in the trousers. He felt his heart start beating fast and it hurt a lot. He faced the table as he then would say the crucial part.

"I… " he tried to continue. His throat was dry. He cleared it and sank the big lump that was almost suffocating him.

"I was… raped…" He started trembling and felt the tears slip from his eyelid. Hiromi was stunned with the mouth slightly open. Did she really just hear her child tell her that he was raped by someone? The news had shocked her and she was lost for words. Nagisa hid his face shortly and then glanced to see how his mother reacted. He saw her shocked face.

"You were… WHAT!?" she screamed in shock as she stood up. She slammed her hands flat into the table. Nagisa looked shocked at her when the reaction gave him a scare. He saw her sit down once again after she properly calmed down. Pretty quickly. She looked at him with a quite concerned face which made him feel bad for making her worry. Even though she often were a violent mother, verbal and physically, she cared a lot for him.

"So that is why you look like that? What happened? Did you provoke him?" she asked in a little more serious voice, a trace of suspicion could be heard as well.

"No… I was waiting for the train. As soon as I took out my phone to text you, he approached me and dragged me… _with him_ …" he whispered the two words as he started to remember it all. _This makes me want to throw up…!_ He closed his eyes and sobbed with the tears falling. He felt sick. He had told his mother the truth.

"I am sorry…" she said silently as she realized her son was not joking. She grabbed her forehead and hid her eyes behind her hand. _My darling… My poor darling…_ She rose and walked around the table to face her son properly. Nagisa was confused over his mother's movements and was not sure what was about to happen. Before he knew it, he felt a pair of arms wrapping him into his mother's grasp. The warmth of his mother's embrace made his heart race and felt the feelings swirl uncontrollable. He was not sure what actually happened. The tears poured out as he released those feelings. _She hugs me… She really hugs me…_ He cried out as he could not control anything and hugged back his mother.

"I am so sorry…!" Hiromi felt guilty for being mad at her son for breaking his phone and ruing his clothes. It was not his fault. Nagisa could feel how it hurt to sit while the person hugging him, stood up. He slowly pulled his mother with him as he crawled down from the chair to sit on floor. She followed him without hesitation. As they sat there, Hiromi held her son in her embrace and did not want to let go.

As they both had calmed down, Hiromi made sure her son was comfortable in her embrace. She caressed his forehead. Nagisa enjoyed his mother's embrace and relaxed even more. He could not even understand that this was really happening. His mother was not angry with him but actually apologized to him.

"Nagisa…" she got his attention and looked somehow serious again. She wanted to know who hurt her son but she was not sure if he would tell her.

"I cannot tell you…" he said as he easily could see in her eyes what she wanted to ask him. She looked surprised at him and sighed shortly.

"But I can help you catch that son of a bi-"

"Mother… It is best for no one more to know about it… I only told you because you are my mother…" he continued and did not want her to get more involved in his own problems. Hiromi was a little disappointed in her son for not trusting her to help him but this, she could not argue more when she did not want to let it get worse.

"Fine… But if anything else happens, I will go to the police. Understand?" She was serious and Nagisa made himself clear and nodded.

"Understood…"

* * *

Hours later. After a long talk about how to deal with the assault, They had dinner. After that, Nagisa grabbed his things and went upstairs to his room and sat down on his bed. He sighed as he took out the little gift Karma gave him earlier and took a look at it. _I wonder what it is…? I never thought Karma would be the type for gifts…_ He giggled at the last thought as he remembered Karma being a humble person when it is about his honor. He smiled and opened the gift. There was a little box with the name "Sonic Ninja" on. He was surprised to see a merchandise from his and Karma's favorite show. He opened the little box and found a little katana keychain. He could not help but giggle as he found it cute that he would get something like that. He took it out and examined it. He looked at the now empty box and noticed a little piece of paper stick out under the cover for the katana. He removed the cover and found a little note folded. _What did he write?_ He unfolded it and looked at the text. ' _Your strength is terrifying and it scares me. It makes me think that every defeat you would and have experienced, could never keep you from trying again. This katana makes me think of that strength so keep it close to you. Never lose faith in yourself._ _Karma_.' Nagisa flushed as he had read it and covered his mouth as the blushing made his heart race and his head was boiling. _Why would he write something so embarrassing!?_ He could not believe that Karma, the class' bad boy would write something so embarrassing to his friend. He sighed heavily and let himself fall to lay down on the bed.

"He is really weird…" he whispered to himself. As he was relaxing, he felt he heart was actually racing even more. He grabbed his shirt by the chest and blushed. He smiled warmly and then came to think of who's shirt he was wearing. He flushed and sat up again.

"For god sake…" he sighed and then remembered something. _Oh yeah,_ _I wonder if he texted me…?_ He got up from the bed once again and grabbed his bag to find his phone. There was a single message from him. _'I hope you got along with your mother…'_

* * *

Karma sat on his own bed and was doing the last homework for math tomorrow. He had sent the message for Nagisa an hour ago and began to get nervous about the response. He sat on his bed, up against the wall and relaxed as he faced the window. He already missed the bluenette and hoped he was okay. A sound from the phone came and made him quickly grab his phone and looked at the message that just arrived. _'She comforted me. It was a big surprise but it helped me getting better… I feel ready to go to school tomorrow.'_ Karma was relieved as he read it. He texted back. _'I am so glad she did that. Did you tell her everything?'_ He wondered if Nagisa told _her_ who did it to him. A message arrived soon after. _'No. I only told her the general thing. I could not tell her who did it…'_ He was disappointed but also a little relieved once again. Nagisa was properly protecting himself for some reason. Not telling who did it to him meant… Karma gasped as he finally realized something. _He was threatened!?_ The thought made him concerned and felt he had to do something about it. _He will never tell me… If I say I know he was threatened, maybe he would?_ He thought hardly about it. It made him frustrated as he felt helpless about the situation. He sighed heavily as he wanted to wait until school tomorrow. His phone suddenly rang. He got a shock when he was focused on his own thoughts. He answered the call.

"Nagisa?" he was surprised over the call.

 _"_ _You know… I really want to know why you gave me that kind of gift…"_ A giggled was heard and made Karma blush. Nagisa was properly making fun of it. He blushed even more as he thought about the little message he had left in the box.

"Shut up… I meant everything about it…" he answered. He leaned his arm behind his head.

 _"_ _I know… And… Thank you so much for the gift… It made my day…"_ Nagisa sounded happy about it and made the red haired get even more embarrassed. He scratched his neck and sighed shortly.

* * *

 _"_ _Your welcome… Even if it was for you because of the assassination failure, I thought you could use it after all this as well…"_

Nagisa was blushing hardly as well. He listened to the last thing Karma said. It made him happy. He was overjoyed by the message.

"I will see you tomorrow… Okay?" He wanted to go to sleep and could not help but feel like the message had made him forget all about the pain he suffered.

 _"_ _Yup! See ya!"_ Karma hanged up and the bib-sound was heard. Nagisa sighed and rose from the bed. He placed his phone on the table beside his bed. He looked out the window. The sun was setting. It was not that late so he considered if he should sleep or try to do his homework.

"Homework…" He smiled a little. This Sunday had come to an end.

* * *

 **Next chapter is going to be even more interesting~ The time for the school to start up again~**

 **See ya next time!**

 **Review! 8D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all for those reviews and not at least for the followers and faves.**

 **I am so happy to have you guys around ^^  
Btw. I feel bad... You will still have to wait for confessions... xD**

* * *

Monday arrived. Nagisa got off the train at Kunugigaoka station and walked out to meet up with Karma and Sugino, who were properly waiting for him. He was wearing something new today. A white shirt again but with an original uniform jacket with full length sleeves. His trousers were almost the same color as the previous one, a little lighter so it would still stick with the school uniform. Everything he wore that Friday was thrown out as his mother did not want him to keep it after it had a lot of sperm on in and it was ruined from what happened. The bandage on his cheek had been removed. He had made sure to put on some brush he borrowed from his mother. She supported him and helped him with the things he needed. He was sure to tell her that he just needed her to be by his side when he was not at school.

"Nagisa!" Karma was waiting for him at the corner and Sugino was nowhere to be seen. He hurried over to him.

"Where is Sugino?" They started heading towards the school as he reached him. Karma smiled a little as he looked forward.

"He already headed over there… I told him I had to talk to you under four eyes before we would reach the campus" he answered and just walked.

"I see…" Nagisa did not understand why they had to walk on their own. _I wonder what he wants to talk about…_

"I see you removed the bandage on your cheek… I would not have thought the bruise would go away that fast…" Karma said, looking at the bluenette. He also noticed he was wearing a jacket with full length sleeves. Properly to cover the other bruises.

"It did not go away.. there came a clear mark on my cheek… I just put on some brush to cover it. Nobody has to know anything…" Nagisa explained himself. He thought about yesterday's little conversation and then blushed as he then heard a little clang. It was the keychain he got from the red haired yesterday. He had plugged it to his bag and it hang and dangled as he walked. He did not know Karma noticed the blushing. Karma thought he might have a fever.

"Hey, did you come to school, sick?" Karma asked and shortly placed his palm against the bluenette's forehead. He could feel how the head was boiling up under his touch.

"N-no!" Nagisa quickly removed his hand and walked faster to avoid walking side-by-side with the red haired. Karma stopped up to see how the bluenette walked and it seemed nothing was wrong. He then realized that it was not a fever. _Seriously?_ He laughed and hurried after his classmate.

"Do not be such a girl… Tell me! What are you so embarrassed about?" he could not help but find it very cute. This is what he liked the most. Teasing the bluenette. Nagisa gasped as he heard the word 'girl'. He slowed down and looked very embarrassed at his classmate.

"Yo-you do not have to know!" he looked very seriously at him and hoped it would make the red haired stop the teasing at once. It did not actually help.

"Come on…!"

"No!"

"But you seem to want to talk about it~"

"Forget it…!"

"Fine" Karma chuckled. He found it very cute, and stopped as he could feel it did not help trying more right now.

They arrived at the school and headed up the mountain to get to the class. Nagisa felt safe in Karma's presence as they walked through the forest. He suddenly grabbed the sleeve on his classmate as he wanted to be sure he did not get left behind.

"Ah! Nagisa! Karma!" It was Nakamura and Okuda. They stood by the entrance.

"Nakamura-san, Okuda-san.." Nagisa said as he greeted them with a smile. It was nice to see them. Karma went inside as he thought he could leave the safety of the bluenette to the girls.

"What is with the new outfit?" Nakamura asked and placed her hands by her torso. She had never seen Nagisa wear a normal school uniform and thought it did not fit him.

"I just happen to dirty my blue jacket…." Nagisa said and smiled awkwardly. He could not help, but think about how he would come to react if anything unpleasant might happen. It made him lose his smile and caught the girls' attention.

"Nagisa, is something wrong?" Okuda asked as she noticed the sad face on her fellow male-student. Nagisa gasped shortly and smiled awkwardly as he realized he showed a sad face.

"Nothing is wrong! Just a tiredly weekend…" he explained and walked past them and inside. As he walked down the hallway, Karasuma-sensei and Irina-sensei were standing by the teacher's room. He walked straight towards them. He knew he had to get past them to get to the class and just get in there and get to his seat.

"Good morning, Nagisa-kun" Koro-sensei was suddenly behind him and startled him so he jumped a feet. He panted shortly and looked back.

"G-good morning, Koro-sensei!" he greeted his octopus teacher who was holding a cup with something warm in it. The smoke was visible. Nagisa began to feel bad and his heart were starting to race as the presence of the teachers he knew cared about him and were way stronger than him, was looking at him. He hurried past the other two tough teachers and headed towards the classroom. Irina-sensei looked confused after him. She looked at her colleagues and made a concerned look. _Nagisa-kun do not usually act like that when greeting us.._

Nagisa shortly looked back and then went inside the classroom. The rest of his classmates were in the classroom. The most of them greeted him but he just smiled at them and hurried over to his seat and sat down. He stayed quiet after a big sigh.

"Nagisa, is something wrong?" Kayano asked he blue haired classmate and moved her chair to his table. Nagisa looked confused at her. She was obviously worried about him. He sighed as he knew he had to explain himself.

"I just do not feel so good today… that is all…" He smiled awkwardly at her, which did not make her worries go away. He looked down so he would not face her.

"Then you should go get some rest…" She was about to lay a hand on his shoulder as Koro-sensei entered the classroom.

"Good morning everyone!" He started and waited for the normal procedure to begin. Nagisa kept quiet and faced his desk. He was not sure why he could not hide his agony from his classmates. He sighed shortly and then sat straight up. He relaxed in his face to make sure not to look sad in any way. It was very hard for him to keep up the good mood with all the happy faces around him. He sighed once again and then smiled at the feeling. _They are not that disappointed in what happened with the failed assassination attempt anymore… It makes me want to forget everything…_ He smiled even more at his thought. He looked shortly at Kayano and gave her a warm smile which could be read as a 'I am alright' smile. Kayano blushed as she saw the smile. She felt more relaxed this time and her worries disappeared.

* * *

The Japanese lesson began. Karma sat with his feet on his desk and just relaxed. He glanced at the bluenette to see how he was doing. He seemed to be fine so he relaxed even more and yawned as the time went on. Koro-sensei popped up in front of him.

"Karma-kun… It seems you do not feel the need to listen to my lesson. What is the matter with trying to learn some more Japanese? It _is_ your weakest subject, Nurufufufu…" he giggled haughty as he knew it was the truth. Karma looked irritated at the yellow creature in front of him and quickly drew his anti-sensei knife to cut the octopus. He missed, of course, but then threw it away as he gave up at once.

"You really know how to piss me off. Huh?" Karma looked a little pissed along with a smile at his teacher. Everyone giggled or laughed at the two of them. Nagisa could not help but smile warmly at them. He relaxed inside and leaned forward to write down some small notes. _I wonder how it will go these next days…_

"Nagisa… We did not manage to kill him as you anticipated… What was it we talked about would happen, after that?" Kayano whispered as she was still sitting beside him. He looked confused at her as she talked to him.

"As agreed… That last attempt: If we would fail, we would not try seriously again…" he answered and looked back at Karma who was seated once again. Koro-sensei went back to the teacher's desk and wrote on the black board.

"So everyone! As you remember, last Thursday, you had homework to be done for today…" He started.

The lesson ended. As soon as he found an opening, he went outside without anyone noticing. He went into the forest to be by himself. He sighed heavily as he felt relieved for being alone now. His phone suddenly made a sound and made him take a look at it. A message from the red haired. He was looking for him. _Karma…?_

"There you are…" Karma stood some feet behind him. He looked calm and did not show any expression in his face. He went over to the bluenette and just stood in front of him with his hands hidden in his pockets.

"Is everything going alright?" he was a little concerned about how he was doing for now. He looked at him and noticed how relaxed he looked. It made him happy to see him like that again. Nagisa was once again surprised over the red haired's concern for him. He blushed slightly with a warm smile.

"Thank you so much…" He suddenly just said as he realized the carefulness of the red haired. Karma flushed as he saw the expression in the bluenette's face.

"Wha-what is with that? I just care for you…" He grabbed his neck and was embarrassed over his soft feelings for the shorty. Nagisa flushed as well and tipped his head to hide his face.

"But Karma, I was wondering if you could leave me alone… I need to be alone…" he then whispered and turned his back on his classmate and took a few steps forward.

"Sure… I will skip next lesson… Just text me if you need me…" Karma respected his choice and went back to the classroom.

As soon as Nagisa knew he was alone, he sighed heavily in relief and walked on. The weather was great. Sunny and almost no clouds. He enjoyed the silence, beside the wind's blowing past the noisy leafs and some birds whistle. He had got the alone time he needed and went back. He went to the lockers and made sure that the others already had changed. He sighed shortly as it was all empty. He took of his jacket and looked in the mirror. The bruises were quite clear and still hurt. He sighed and changed into the P.E. uniform and made sure to take on the jacket for the uniform.

* * *

Back in the class. Kayano was waiting for Nagisa to come back. It was almost time for going outside to have P.E. and everyone had already changed and were now outside. She sighed as she thought he might already be changing in the boys' locker room. She looked down and rose from her seat. She went outside the door.

"Kayano! Want to pair up?" Nagisa suddenly stood behind her as she had exited the classroom. He was already in P.E. uniform. She almost screamed up in shock.

"N-Nagisa!?" she sighed heavily from the shock and calm down once again. She then giggled relieved and nodded. Of course she wanted to pair up with him. He smiled and went outside with her and looked towards the others who was ready to start class. Karasuma stood at the top of the stairs to the training field. Nagisa and Kayano hurried over to stand in line. Irina-sensei came out to watch them and stood beside her colleague.

"Today, we will practice some ordinary self-defense! Pair up with a partner and do as I do with Irina-sensei…" Karasuma commanded and looked at the female teacher. She looked surprised at him as he suddenly attacked her.

"Huh?" She gasped in confusion and then defended herself. All the students looked a little surprised as it all happened very fast. She easily beat him and saw him fall to the ground. All he did was trying to attack her and let her win over him. Everyone could see that except Irina-sensei. She was overly surprised over her victory and jumped a little in happiness. Karasuma got up and then looked serious at his students once again.

"Try out the things I just showed you" he commanded and then took a look at the still happy, jumping female teacher.

"You know I did let you win, right?" he said and got a dumbfounded look by the blond woman and smiled for himself.

As the students had paired up with their chosen partner, they stood up in front of each other and prepared some self-defend moves. Nagisa agreed with Kayano, she would be the target to start with. He grabbed her arms and tried his hardest to hold her but she easily overpowered him and threw him to the ground. She giggled as she knew it was a little hard on him. It was not a problem getting overpowered like that. He felt more confident.

"You are way too strong now when you do not hold back anymore…" He complained softly and sat up. Kayano smiled at him and helped him up to stand. Like the others, the target overpowered their attacker. It was now time for a switch. Nagisa was nervous about this turn because he knew it would affect his little fear for a powerful touch. Karasuma came down to join his students and show how an attacker can conquer their target. Just like an assassin would finish their target in a silent way. Irina-sensei stood back and then just observed how her students would do in this one. They had practiced it many times but still it was very difficult.

"Grab your target like this and force him to the ground…" he grabbed Maehara by his shoulder, to pull him forward, pressed a finger into the neck and then forced him to the ground to lay on the belly. He was not harsh towards his student.

"You okay?" the teacher asked his student. Maehara chuckled before he tried to get free and then he felt how he was unable to move at all.

"Wow… How did you do that? I am completely unable to move…!" He exclaimed surprised. Everyone was stunned.

"When you press a finger here, you stun your target for 10 seconds. It gives you enough time to finish them off…" He explained. They looked surprised and also motivated at the sudden move. Nagisa gulped as he saw the move. Kayano would be doing it on him and it made him nervous. He took a deep breath and was ready to give it a try. He giggled at a little thought he got while he got ready.

"This will make you look cool…" he sighed and looked at her. Kayano blushed shortly as she heard those words from him. She smiled shortly and soon after attacked him. Nagisa gasped as it happened. She grabbed him by the shoulders and stunned him perfectly and forced him to the ground on his belly. She kept holding him down and looked victoriously at her target but then noticed something was off. Even though he was stunned, he trembled a whole lot. Fear was clear in his eyes as he stared in to the mid-air.

"Nagisa?" She could feel it and got worried for him and let go of him.

Everyone did very good. A few did not quite do it right but they did their best. Karasuma helped Maehara up as the stunning had worn off and looked at the other students to see how they were doing. He looked towards Kayano and Nagisa as they seemed to act different. He went over to them and saw the green haired girl student helping the bluenette up.

"Is everything alright?" he asked them and saw Nagisa facing the ground while holding onto his arm. Kayano looked worried at him and wanted to know if he was alright. Nagisa lifted his face to look at his teacher and smiled the I-am-alright smile.

"Yeah, I am alright…" He said and could feel how bad he was feeling from the forced movement. He tried to cover the fear in his eyes and looked away. He was still shaking a little but tried to keep or get calm. He hoped he would have the permission to leave but suddenly Sugino came to congratulate Kayano for fun's sake.

"Well done Kayano!" He applaud and smiled. He then swung an arm around Nagisa's shoulder to drag him with him.

"Nagisa you really di-" he was suddenly shoved away. Nagisa was panting frightened and stepped away from his friend. He was trembling and embraced himself while looking very scared at his two now quite worried classmates.

"Nagisa, what is wrong?" Sugino asked as he reached out to the bluenette but only noticed another twitch in fright. He withdrawn his hand and was concerned as hell to know what was going on. Everyone was now staring in confusion toward the four of them. They had only seen the sudden defense the bluenette had put up. Nagisa felt more and more eyes bored their way to his presence. He gasped every time he turned to face the staring eyes. He was about to get dizzy and bowed forward as he stepped backwards.

"Nagisa…" Kayano whispered and looked at the others who seemed to get worried for the bluenette as well. Nagisa could not take it anymore as the attention he got was too much. He decided to run. He escaped the gazes and ran into the building where he was sure he could hide in one of the classrooms that might not be in use. Kayano yelled his name in concern and reached out a hand after him as she saw him run. Irina-sensei had seen enough. She disappeared in sight and went to look after her blue haired student to confront him with her suspicion of why he acted like he just did.

Karasuma tried to calm down his students who obviously were very worried and gossiped about what had happened. He himself had noticed the blond teacher's disappearance and knew she was looking for the kid so he could keep his attention on the other students.

"Karasuma… What happened?" Nakamura was quite worried for the bluenette even though she often teased him a lot. He did not answer her. He tried to calm down the students when he was not even sure what happened himself.

"Everyone… Go get changed… Irina-sensei will take care of this…" As the students were about to defy him and complain, he demanded them to do as he said, immediately. They then did as told.

"You as well, Koro-sensei!" he saw the yellow octopus in front of him.

"But Karasuma-sensei, I am worried as well…" Koro-sensei explained while being a little sweaty over his previous flight he just came back from. He had possibly only seen the last of it so he did not know what to do about it.

"As I said, Irina-sensei will take care of it. She seemed to have an idea of what happened…" Karasuma hid it well, but he was also very worried.

* * *

 **Poor Nagisa and Karma was not even around... Next chapter will properly be filled with drama xD**

 **Keep on reviewing. I Love It! x3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Woah. So many followers, favers and not least Reviews!~ Thanks so much guys! 8D**

 **I really hope you will continue following Captivated! Things gets more and more exciting. Even for me! xD**

 **Btw. Did you watch the newest episode? Ep 15. Even If I am a yaoi-fan. That kiss was hot. Maybe I should make Karma do the same to Nagisa someday... x3 Don't really know**

 **A-anyway. ENJOY~ =w=**

* * *

Irina was walking down the hallway and looked around to figure out where the bluenette had gone. She listened carefully to hear if there was some kind of sobbing or crying in the empty rooms. She did not go too long before she knew she was right. As she reached the hallway to the kitchens, she heard someone sobbing and she could hear in the voice, the person tried to keep his voice down. She sighed and went over to the door and swiped to open it.

"Nagisa-kun…" She silently asked for the bluenette to make herself recognizable by voice. The sobbing stopped at once she said it which made it a little more difficult to find the boy. She looked around and then saw a strain of blue hair near the last window to her left. She went over to the table he was hiding behind. She walked over to it and then turned her back on the table.

"Nagisa-kun… Can I talk with you?" She asked politely and stopped by the table and leaned up against the desk to keep herself on a distance. Nagisa kept quiet while embracing himself, sitting up against the wall beside the table. He glanced to see where his teacher was and saw her staying by the table, with the back turned on him. He did not want to talk with anyone. Nobody at all. Not even Karma so Irina-sensei was not an option either.

"Leave me alone…" He demanded with a low voice to make himself clear that he wanted to be left alone. He made sure he could not be seen easily by anyone who might look in the room.

"You acted like you did not like them touching you… Is that right?" She asked, defying his demand and just stayed where she was. He twitched at the question and hid his face away in his knees as he embraced his legs. She glanced at him to see how he was reacting. She was almost convinced that her suspicion was true. Nagisa did not really think much as it was a little overboard for him to tell anyone about it all. _She cannot possible know anything about it…_

"What are you talking about?" He finally asked and kept hiding his face. She sighed shortly in irritation as he did not just come out with it.

"Something happened to you this weekend… you are different from Friday afternoon. What happened?" Irina-sensei was serious. She wanted to help him and if she was right about her suspicion, she might be the only one to help him in the right way. Nagisa listened to her and clinched his grip in his arms as he was scared and was not sure about what to say. _She sounds like she already knows… This is hopeless.._

"You might already know…"

Karma came back to the old campus as he knew the P.E. lesson would be over by now. He noticed everyone was already gone. He wondered if he was late and had to hurry. He did not hurry though and just walked inside the building. He entered the class to see everyone gathered in small groups and chatted like something had happened. He looked towards Terasaka's group and went over to him.

"What is with the tense atmosphere in here?" he asked Terasaka as they stood by themselves. Itona just sat by his seat and drunk his juice. The larger guy leaned up against the wall and face the red haired.

"Huh? Where have you been? You should have seen him… He looked like he had seen a ghost…!" Terasaka exclaimed and scratched his neck. Karma was not quite sure what that comment meant. He suddenly came to think of something. _Where is Nagisa!?_ His eyes widened and looked around. He already knew all this was because something happened to the him. He decided to hurry over to Kayano.

"Kayano! What happened? Where is Nagisa…?" He asked the green haired girl who stood by her seat, talking with Kanzaki, Sugino, Maehara and Okuda. They were all worried in their look. He became nervous.

"Karma! Where have you been!? Nagisa suddenly ran off, completely terrified…" She rose and went over to him. He knew something had happened.

"What happened?" He demanded to know what had happened.

"Um… We had a self-defense practice in P.E. When it was my turn to be the attacker on Nagisa and I forced him down to the ground. He suddenly started shaking a whole lot… He seemed to be fine… But it became worse at Sugino grabbed his shoulder… He ran off after that…" Kayano explained and was really worried for her blue haired friend.

"So that is what happened? Dammit" He whispered as he clenched his hand and got her attention. It angered him that he left the bluenette out of sight and thought nothing would happen. Everyone became quiet as they wanted to listen to Karma. They could see in his reaction that he knew something they did not.

"Karma… Do you know something?" Okuda asked her friend and held her hands together in a prayer as she hoped for a positive answer. He looked more neutral at them as he knew they all were looking and listening. He loosened his clenched hand and sighed shortly.

"You will not hear anything from me…" He answered. He really did not want to say anything more than that for now. He wanted to avoid any more questions and looked at Kayano.

"But-" Okuda was about to say more before being cut off.

"Where is Nagisa now?" He asked looking cold at Kayano. He hoped she would know. He wanted to find him and get him out of this place.

"We do not know… Karasuma told us not to do anything about it for now. Bitch-sensei is talking with him, I think…" she answered, looking away as she was a little scared of the red haired when he was acting like that. Karma sighed heavily and knew he could not do more for now. He just stayed by the others and hoped to hear something from the teacher when they sometime would come back.

"You were raped… right?" Irina-sensei was straight forward and looked impatiently at the bluenette to answer. She was being harsh but she had experienced something like this before. Not many years ago, she had a target in the prostitution environment. She worked around girls around Nagisa's age, who had never been touched and then abused by their first clients. They reacted exactly like how Nagisa just did. She was sure of it. Nagisa heard it and froze as he began to get scared. He lifted his head a little to glance at his teacher, and found two light-blue eyes staring at him. He started trembling and closed his eyes. He decided to answer and nodded as an answer. Irina-sensei finally got her answer and was not happy to see him act like that. She walked round the table to get over to him and sat down in a formal way in front of him.

"Can you tell me what happened?" She asked in a more soft way and looked at him. Nagisa kept quiet after the question and did not look at her. _I do not want to tell anything… I promised Asano…_ He started crying as he broke down.

"I cannot tell you!" He burst and hid his face in his hands. His tears flowed down his cheeks and could not control it at all. He was ashamed of letting someone touching him and now a woman tried to help him. It was so embarrassing.

"Nagisa-kun. You can get help if you tell someone everything that happened… I thought you could tell me because I have experience in those kind of things…" She said in a little sad and serious way. Nagisa removed his hands to look at her. He sniffled and looked up at her with face pointing down.

"You have? Have you ever be-?"

"No… But I know girls who have…" She said and glanced away with a quite angered look. He noticed it and looked down and calmed down once again. The crying had stopped and he went from sobbing to complete silent. She looked at him again and got a little relieved as he seemed to have calmed down.

"So please… Tell me everything… I have confidentiality for students… So do not worry, I will not tell anyone…" she assured him which made him less scared. He nodded shortly and started.

"When I was waiting for the train… Um…" he said and then lowered his voice.

"He approached me and dragged me down to the underground where the toilets are…" He whispered. He hoped she did not ask where or who did it. He embraced his knees once again and clenched his grasp. She kept quiet and listened to him. He waited a little before continuing.

"… He started touching me… licking me and I still remember his hands everywhere on my body…" He said, embracing himself and stretched out his legs to let them relax on the floor. He kept sitting up against the wall and faced the ground all the time.

"I begged him to let me go… He punched me because I defied him… and then undressed me to continue harassing me… He hit me many times…" Irina-sensei listened to him and after he said the thing about getting hit, she noticed the bruise in his face. It was red like he had bled as well. She silently covered her mouth as she realized he had hid it the whole time. Properly with make-up which had been washed away by the tears.

"He did it roughly… Repeatedly entering me like that… I could not even feel the pain after it had been repeated so many times…" He whispered and was about to cry again but suddenly a hand was placed on the top of his head. He rose his head and looked confused at her. He froze.

"You did well…" She praised him and smiled at him. Nagisa blushed as he heard her praise and looked down. Irina-sensei removed her hand and thought about what should happen now. Even though it was a rape they were talking about, she did not want to go out with it, even if it was her duty to notify police as a teacher. As an assassin, it was not even her duty to care for someone who was not a part of a mission. She could not help, but care for him. She sighed shortly. Nagisa started crying as he knew he had told almost everything to a teacher, even though he had promised himself not to.

"Oh… come on… stop crying…" She shortly whined and embraced him as fast as she could when she knew it was the next thing to do. She could feel how he already started trembling again but kept her arms around him.

"It is okay… He is gone now…" She comforted him and tried to calm him. Nagisa cried on and listened to her and could help but suddenly come out with a comment in helplessness.

"No he is not…" he whispered while crying which made Irina-sensei widen her eyes in concern and pulled back to look at the bluenette.

"What do you mean by he is not gone?" She could not understand why he still was scared like that. It was like the attacker was still nearby. She knew she had to ask the tough question.

"Nagisa-kun… Who was it!?" she almost yelled at him and harshly grabbed his shoulders to shake him shortly. She knew if it was someone from the class, they all had to know. Nagisa gasped as the grab in his shoulders hurt. He looked shocked at her as she reacted that way. He shook his head repeatedly in fright. She noticed she made him scared and let go of him. She could clearly see that the bluenette was too scared to tell her anything about the culprit. She sighed heavily and closed her eyes in desperation.

"I am sorry…" she apologized. She had also seen this before. The girl she had seen experience the same thing was a good friend of hers. She did not want to tell anyone who did it as well. Irina-sensei came to realize that the boy had been threatened. _It was somebody he knows… Because he would tell me if it was a stranger or not… but this reaction is definitely: It was someone Nagisa-kun knows…_

Karasuma came in to the class with Koro-sensei as they were done talking about what had happened. He looked at the students and noticed Karma had arrived. He sighed shortly before walking up to the desk.

"Everyone… I have discussed with Koro-sensei that we will continue class until Irina-sensei comes back.." he said and made everyone sit down. The only one who did not return to his seat was Karma. He rushed up to his gloomy teacher and slammed in the desk.

"Where is Nagisa!?" he demanded to know where the scared bluenette had gone. Karasuma looked coldly at him and bowed forward to glare him in his eyes.

"Return to your seat Akabane-kun…" his eyes showed a glance of worry and Karma could clearly see it. He sighed heavily and returned irritated to his seat. He sat down. They were going to have some history about World War second. Throughout the whole lesson. Karma could not help but only think of Nagisa and hoped he was okay.

As lunch break was about to start, Irina-sensei entered the classroom to get all the attention from the students. She was alone. She looked at Karasuma and Koro-sensei who looked awaiting at her to tell everything. She sighed heavily and went up in front of the desk.

"Everyone. I promised not to tell anything about what Nagisa-kun told me, but there is one thing I have to tell you all…" She paused and looked at her students. They were all very concerned.

"From today on. Please watch over him…" She said and looked seriously at them.

"Bitch-sensei… Where is he?" Kayano asked while hoping for a quick answer. She saw the blond teachers face which made her concerned.

"I decided to call his mother to talk with her. She just picked him up a moment ago. He will not come to school for some time…" She answered and put her hands on the sides of her torso. The whole class got completely silent. The answer they got made them feel bad and faced the table. Terasaka's group was being silent but they did not really react to it. The others felt it was their fault for scaring Nagisa. The one feeling worse than anyone was Sugino. He felt he was the one who had scared his friend the most. Koro-sensei suddenly stood in front of his desk with a tentacle petting his head.

"Do not feel any guilt in this Sugino-kun… You did not know anything…" he tried to calm him down. Sugino smiled sadly at his teacher and nodded.

"I know, but still…"

"Sugino-kun… Now is not the time for feeling guilty for something that is not your fault. You all have to work together to support Nagisa-kun" Koro-sensei said and pulled back from the desk and went back to the teacher's desk.

"Everyone, Have lunch, we teachers will have a talk in the teacher's room" Karasuma said to the class and then exited the room, followed by Irina-sensei and Koro-sensei.

Karma clenched his hands and rose from his seat. He kicked the wall, scaring everyone and exited the class by the other door. Kayano looked worried at the empty door. She sighed shortly to take up her lunch. She did not really feel like eating at all and rose from her seat.

"Sugino-kun? Want to go for a walk?" she asked the gloomy baseball player who accepted. Okuda hurried over to them.

"Can I go with you? I want to hear what really happened…" She insisted and the two student bid her welcome to follow them.

As they walked down the hallway, they talked quietly about the previous incident. Okuda stayed quiet and looked down sadly while following them. She walked a little away from them and thought about how they should treat Nagisa from now on. She suddenly realized they were on their way past the teacher's room.

 _"…_ _me and dragged me down to the underground where the toilets are…"_ They stopped as they suddenly heard Nagisa's voice. It was a little dusty, like something re-played with a recorder. Kayano covered her mouth to keep herself silent and stopped by the door to the teacher's room. Sugino listened carefully and could clearly hear what the recorder was telling. There was completely silent in the room so they assumed the teachers was listening to the recorder carefully.

 _"_ _He started touching me… licking me and I still remember his hands everywhere on my body…"_ The recording was from when Irina-sensei was talking to Nagisa. Kayano widen her eyes as she heard it. Same did Sugino and Okuda. They could not believe their ears. Kayano looked shocked at her friends and could clearly see they was thinking the same.

 _"_ _I begged him to let me go… He punched me because I defied him… and then undressed me to continue harassing me… He hit me many times"_ They were frightened over their discovery. They feared the worst to come. _He was not… right?_

 _"_ _He did it roughly… Repeatedly entering me like that… I could not even feel the pain after it had been repeated so many times…"_ They all pulled back as they realized it was true. Okuda covered her mouth in shock and sneaked away from the door. Kayano hurried with her as they knew they had to get away before getting caught. Sugino followed as the last one. He heard the last thing from the recorder before leaving. _"It is okay… He is gone now…"_

 _"_ _No he is not…"_

* * *

 **Oh... Now things will get messy~ I really cannot help it.. I love drama sometimes.. xD**

 **Review! 8D See ya next time~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hii! Guys! I am so proud to say this: I LOVE YOU! Thanks for much for staying with me. I see I almost hit 100 followers~ Awesome~~**

 **I would love to answer all your reactions, so I do it privately. Thank you so much for reviewing~~!**

 **There is just one thing that scares me. I hope you will not hate me after this chapter. You will find out why xDD  
Btw. When I hit 100 followers, then I will publish my One Shot Tragedy fic with Karma x Nagisa~ Hope you will like it~ (Most likely next week)**

 **Enjoy the Drama~**

* * *

As the recorder finished playing, Koro-sensei's color had changed from yellow to pure dark-red, almost black in rage. The wrinkles in rage was clear on his skin and made him look scary.

"Who would do such a thing to my student!?" he was furious. Instead of getting sad about it, he was angry about that somebody had hurt one of his dear students and wanted to find the culprit.

"He never told you who it was, right?" Karasuma asked and looked gloomy at the blond teacher. Irina-sensei nodded and crossed her arms.

"The kid was terrified and got even more scared as I asked him… You could hear that…" She answered and looked seriously at the teachers.

"You screamed at him… You were harsh…" He scolded and made her look guilty. She scratched the back of her head and nodded. She knew it was not right to yell at an already scared kid, but she could not control herself.

"I know… But seriously… By that time… I could already see in the way he acted, it was somebody he knew…" She defended herself and looked convinced at them. Koro-sensei had calmed down but still very angry and looked at the two teachers who stared at each other. He cleared his throat.

"I think we are in an agreement that we do not tell any of the students, right?" He asked. Both the teachers nodded to his comment and frowned as they thought about how to deal with it.

"Irina-sensei… You talked with Nagisa-kun's mother, did you not? Did she know about it?" He asked her and had completely turned yellow again. She nodded.

"She acted like a normal mother would do when somebody calls her from a school. When I told her it was about her son, she thought he had committed suicide… It kinda scared me…" She looked concerned and looked at the octopus.

"She is not very careful about telling what she thinks…" Koro-sensei sighed as he remembered his first encounter with the woman.

"After I told her what had happened, she immediately asked if it was okay for her to come and pick him up… She properly feared for his life…" She said afterwards and leaned up against the wall behind her.

"She thinks he is mentally unstable… I think she might be overreacting a bit…" Karasuma concluded.

"A bit!? Thinking her own child might be suicidal?" Irina-sensei burst at the conclusion and stood straight once again. She cared more about Nagisa than she first thought.

"Calm down… I just say, it is like she does not know how strong Nagisa-kun is… He stayed strong all day until the incident occurred. It shows that he is a strong kid and just need some support in this" He said trying to calm the blond teacher down but instead looked gloomy at her. She frowned in anger at he did not really calm her down.

"Now now… We all can conclude that Nagisa-kun needs help but he has to ask for it… So let us help him in a way where he does not need to ask for it…" Koro-sensei stayed where he was and hope they would agree. They looked at him, both calmed down and nodded.

"Let us get back to the students…" He said and got a little concerned look from Irina-sensei.

"What if they ask more about the incident?" she asked and looked at Karasuma.

"We tell them that it is up to Nagisa-kun, if he wants them to know or not… It is our duty to stay quiet, even if we are assassins, we are still those kids' teachers…"

Kayano ran over to one of the bigger trees beside the campus. Okuda and Sugino followed soon after. She sat down and looked up at the two others. They all had a terrified look in the eyes. They had just heard a terrible thing and did not know what to do or even think about it.

"I cannot believe it!" Sugino burst and fell to sit on his butt and looked at the girls. Okuda looked like she was about to cry. She sat down and faced the ground.

"To think something like that could happen to Nagisa-kun… I really feel so bad for him…" she whispered and covered her mouth with her hand and looked at the others. They nodded in agreement.

"I cannot believe it either… He tried so hard to hide it. Even when he was in class earlier, he seemed to be alright. Even when I asked him, he gave me the typical smile of his…" Kayano said and leaned up against the tree behind her and lifted her face to look at the sky. _How did he hide it so good and…. why?_

"Should we tell the others? Now that we know, we can help him! I want to help him so bad…" Sugino said and bowed forwards to grab the dirt in front of him and crumble it through his fingers.

"Nagisa-kun was raped…. How terrible…" Okuda whispered in fright and though how hard it might be on him.

"What!?"

The three of them turned to face Nakamura and the rest of the class who stood not far behind Sugino. They all looked terrified in their faces and was not sure what they just heard.

"What did you just say? Okuda-san" A nervous Kanzaki asked the little four-eyed girl. Okuda quickly covered her mouth even more as she realized, she was the curse of some trouble they were about to get in. Nakamura went over to her.

"Is it true!? Nagisa was _raped_!?" She was overly furious as she felt she was kept away from some kind of truth. Okuda nodded and began to cry a little as the blond girl scared her a little.

"How the hell do you even know?" Terasaka asked them and crossed his arms as he was very skeptic about if it all was true.

"We… We overheard the teachers listening to a recorder from when Nagisa was talking with Bitch-sensei…" Kayano answered as she looked sorry at all of them.

"Why did you not tell us? We are all his classmates you know…!" Nakamura said and pulled back from Okuda and looked at the green haired girl.

"We just found out…!" Sugino defended Kayano.

"Everyone!" Ritsu suddenly burst in their phones. She had enough.

"Ritsu…?" Maehara picked up his phone and looked at his screen to see the quite unpleased digital purple haired girl.

"I really do not think you should get angry with the three of them! I am as shocked as you are! The most important thing is that the teachers would not find out you all know about it… I have followed them from Karasuma-sensei's phone and they intend not to tell you because of Nagisa-kun's wishes…" She said and tried to calm down her classmates. They all listened to her and understood everything clearly, even though she indirectly said she already knew as well.

"But Ritsu… What should we do when Nagisa-kun gets back? Should we confront him?" Isogai asked while looking at his own phone.

"The best you can do is pretend that you do not know…" Karma suddenly turned up behind them. They looked surprised at him and moved to the side.

"Karma! You knew what happened to Nagisa!" Kayano yelled and stood up in despair. She was angry at the red haired for keeping it all a secret. Nagisa was her best friend and she was in love with him. How could she not be angry with Karma.

"Yes I did…" He looked cold at her and did not show any expression. Sugino rose and looked angry at Karma as well.

"You knew all along, even before Nagisa came to school… He told you… Why would he tell you and not me or Kayano as well?" He was very angry and was about to hit him as he shortly realized something. He remembered hearing Nagisa through the recording, mentioning the culprit was not gone yet. Could it be he knew the culprit and that he was near?

"It cannot be… Did you..?" Everyone looked confused at him and then realized what he was about to say. They all looked awaiting at the red haired. Karma lowered his chin to show off an irritation.

"Sugino… Are you not too hasty?" Maehara tried to understand what was going on and was about to get nervous about the outcome.

"No, he is right… I left the two of them alone last Friday… Karma was the last one to see him alone…" Isogai defended Sugino and looked doubting at the others. _Of course, it could have happened Saturday or Sunday but still_. The girls went over to Kayano and Okuda to keep their distance to the now fighting boys.

"Do you all really think I would do something like that?" he said coldly and started to walk toward Sugino. He did not get far before he punched the baseball-boy in the face in defense. He only did it as he was about to get punched himself. He grabbed him by the collar. He glared right at him with his irritated look.

"You idiots…" He grumbled and shoved him away as he wanted to face the others who still looked doubtful in their faces.

"I found him right after it had happened!" He yelled with an angry look. They all got a shock as he came out with it. He looked down as he had said it.

"I took care of him and helped him the best I could… He is the one who chose to pretend like it never happened.. So that is why I ask you all not to do anything about it before he wants you to…" He said afterwards and looked irritated at them and hid his hands in the pockets of his trousers. They all turned silent as they did not know what to say.

"Everyone… We should get back to class… Lunchbreak is over…" Ritsu said and got their attention.

"Ritsu… Should we let the teachers know?" Kanzaki asked.

"You better do… They can easily see through lies with those sad faces…" Karma was very pissed over he was accused for being the rapist. He walked away from them and went to the forest to find his spot. Sugino looked after him and considered if he should apologies for the accusation. Nakamura was still angry and as she could not see Karma anymore, she went with the others inside.

Koro-sensei had just entered the class as everyone came back. He looked confused at them as they were gloomy in their faces. He was a little concerned as he felt something was wrong. He waited until everyone was seated before saying anything about it. Kayano and Okuda was the last ones to enter. They looked down while walking over to their seats. The yellow octopus started getting nervous for his student well-being.

"Everyone… Did something happen…?" He asked as everyone was seated. Karma was not there so he anticipated he was skipping. He walked around silently as they did not respond.

"Koro-sensei… We know about Nagisa…" Kayano said, breaking the silence. She hid her eyes behind her hand.

"What do you mean?" He became even more nervous as he feared they all already knew.

"We know what happened to him… Koro-sensei… They… overheard the recorder" Nakamura answered for Kayano and looked gloomy at the yellow creature. He sighed as it was as he feared. He pulled back to his desk and looked at his students.

"Very well… I thought it would be hard to hide. Nagisa-kun needs your understanding and full support. It would be best not to mention that you know and please… Do not get angry at Karma-kun for hiding it. He told us shortly after we were finished in the teachers room, about what happened that evening. So forgive him…" He said and looked at them to see their reaction. They lit up a little as they got the request. They wanted to help and if that was it, they would do their best. Kayano smiled a little as he had said it. The voice of their teacher was calming and made them relax about it all a little more. They felt ready to help.

"Yeah! Let us cheer him up when he gets back!" Sugino burst in confidence. They all answered in an 'Ah!'. Koro-sensei was very happy about his students' attitude.

Karma was standing by the door and had listened to it all. He smiled as he felt a little better about their act. He left the hallway and went outside once again. He took out his phone and dialed the number of a certain bluenette. He listened to the tone and waited for someone to pick up. He sighed as nothing happened. He hanged up and tried once more. This time, the bluenette picked up.

 _"_ _Karma?"_ He shortly sniffled. He had properly been crying which made the red haired worried.

"Hi Nagisa, I wanted to hear how you were doing… They told me about what happened…" He said and knew he would not say anything about that everyone knew. He just wanted to check up on him.

 _"_ _Thanks for worrying… But I am fine… It was not expected that I would react like that… Sorry I did not say anything…"_ Nagisa apologized. Karma sighed at the answer. He looked around while walking down the path to the main campus.

"You are welcome… I wondered if I could come over? I thought you might need some company…" He hoped he would accept. The bluenette was quiet for some time before answering.

 _"_ _I would love to have some company, but I do not think my mother would allow it… She is paranoid…"_ Karma widened his eyes a little in confusion and was not sure what to think of that last thing.

"What do you mean, paranoid?" He asked and reached the gate to main campus and walked towards the main gate.

 _"_ _You see… She is keeping an eye on me all the time… Making sure I do not hurt myself… It scares me…"_ The answer scared the red haired as well. He grabbed his neck. _Hurt himself? Why would he do that? That woman is crazy sometimes…_

"Okay, I get it… But seriously… If anything happens and this time I really mean it. If anything happens, call me…" He did not register any reaction and sighed.

"I will call later…"

 _"_ _Right, talk to you later…."_ Nagisa answered and hang up. Karma sighed and found it troubling that it went this way. He went home.

In the meantime, Asano was standing in front of his father's desk at the principal's office. He was asked to come to the office to talk about the test from that Friday.

"You called…" He started and looked at the chair that had its back turned on him. He heard a short cough and saw the chair turning. He could see the gloomy face and a pair of glowing dark purple eyes stare at him. It was after that he saw the haughty smile on the man's face.

"I had a call from a concerned mother who told me that her son had been raped this Friday late afternoon. I was wondering if you would know anything about it…?" Asano looked confused at his father and then got irritated.

"You called me because of the test you humiliated me for… What does a rape have to do with the test?" he questioned and found it weird that his father even had that look while talking about it.

"Because I knew it would happen" The older man answered in a haughty way. He rose and bend over the desk to face his son more properly. Asano looked inside the scary eyes and could see a glance of pure evil. He widened his eyes as he saw it.

"What do you mean?" He asked and pulled back a little.

"I will tell you… I have many ways of getting my ideal plans to work… You see. You were a part of my plan…" The man answered and sat back in his chair. Asano was not sure of what it all meant.

"You are confused… I see…" He smiled shortly and then his face turned pure evil. Asano froze as he saw the look.

"What is going on?" he asked and backed off.

"You know I do as much as I can to make the E-class stay in the bottom where they cannot reach us… I made this plan where the E-class would be hated by everyone in this school, maybe in the whole city…" He glared at his son.

"What did you do?" Asano was about to get frightened as he was not sure what to expect from the man's mouth.

"I made your lunch that Friday for once… I gave you one of my special blue pills and hid it in your lunch by crumbling it. It would give you a great love lust. It would affect you the most when you might get aroused at the same day you took it… I expected you to find someone special from the E-class and maybe… _Lose control_?" His father smiled after the last words. Asano began to sweat at he realized what his father had done to him.

"What are you saying!?" He suddenly yelled at him.

"I knew you would find a way to hurt the one you hated the most. I anticipated that you would get so angry at Akabane-san after the test results that you would do something about it… To think you would rape a boy, was not what I had expected… Very interesting…" He chuckled haughty and leaned forward.

"The test was a fake… The test was only made for your class. Nobody else took it" He smiled. Asano was still shocked as he had been told a cruel truth about his doing.

"My plan is from now on to get Akabane-san accused for the rape and then when everyone would know that he went to jail, the E-class can finally be locked up in my new building so nobody can escape. This is the best method to get them locked up with a good enough reason… Everyone would think that the E-class is a class with everyone being hell's kids…" He finished.

"Make sure not to ruin my plan… Or else it could get you into prison…" He was serious and looked cold at his son. Asano took a few steps back. He could not think straight. He hurried out of the door without another word.

As he walked down the hallway, his thoughts were hurting in his head. _What the hell was that!? Did he really drug me to rape Shiota-san because of his hatred towards the E-class? What a monster… I have to tell them… But if I tell them, they will find out I was the culprit… I actually threatened the blue boy before leaving him lying there… What the fuck did I do?_ He walked further and reached his classroom. They all kept quiet as he walked over to his seat. He sighed over the silence. He knew they were quiet because they knew he might be angry after a visit on the principal's office. He sat down and looked down.

"I am not angry…" he suddenly said and then the talking began. He sighed heavily. He looked up and faced his four companions.

"Asano-kun, what did he want to discuss this time?" Araki asked while looking a little curious. Asano shook his head in response.

"I cannot discuss it. It is only between him and me…" He looked calm at them and did not show any special emotion in his face. The green haired boy nodded and understood he should not ask more. They started talking about some events they were going to help with. Asano just listened and quietly enjoyed the calm surroundings and tried to forget everything about the previous conversation with his father, even though… people deserved to know the truth…

* * *

 **Please... Don't hit me!  
I know it is very cruel of Asano's father. The idea hit me while sitting in the bus on my way home. Just out of the blue... xD**

 **I will wait a little longer with the next chapter as I want to focus on homework~ You people love waiting, right? xD**

 **Review~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow... over 100 followers and over 80 favorites. You guys like the story and I am so happy for that!**

 **I hop you will forgive me for the story that made you all cry xD It was a little hard to write, but yeah.  
Thank you so much for your reviews as well! I enjoy reading them and all of them are so positive and nice! I really feared that you didn't like the plot twist. xD**

 **Chapter 9 is going to be a sweet one~ I hope you will like it~ ^w^**

* * *

Karma sat on his bed the same evening as everything with Nagisa happened in the school. He was thinking of calling Nagisa again but then thought about the overprotective mother who did not let him go for now. He sighed and then hoped Nagisa would hold onto the gift he had given him. He smiled as he remembered the reaction he had got from the bluenette. He also blushed as he once again realized he was in love with him. He sighed heavily and let himself fall to lie down on the bed. He looked up to face the empty ceiling and grabbed his phone from the night-table. He dialed a number and waited for a pick up. _Got to ask…_

 _"_ _Karma?"_

"Hey Nagisa. How are you doing?" he asked and smiled.

Nagisa listened to his friend's voice and felt relaxed. He sat on his bed while reading in a book his mother had left for him.

"I have been better… My mother is out and locked me up so I feel lonely…" He giggled a little even though it was not funny.

 _"_ _That is not a funny thing? Why the hell did she lock you up?"_ Karma sounded angry and made Nagisa a little nervous about what and how to answer.

"Um… Well… She is still being a little paranoid.. The only thing in my room, literally, is my bed, a book and my phone… She removed everything from my room so I could not hurt myself…" He answered and knew his friend would get even more angry.

 _"_ _Seriously!? So she left you without anything but those things? What if you get hungry?"_ Karma was worried. Nagisa smiled over the concern.

"She will be back soon… Nothing to worry about. Even if I wanted to do anything, I could jump out of the window…" He joked even though it was not the time for those kind of jokes. _I cannot tell him I have been here for six hours already…_ Karma became silent and did not say anything for at least 20 seconds.

 _"_ _You are a weirdo…"_ Nagisa giggled as it was the reaction he hoped for. He sighed soon after.

"I am glad you called… I was really bored…" He smiled warmly and enjoyed the quietly feeling from the conversation.

 _"_ _I told you to call me if anything happened… Or just… If you wanted to talk."_ He did not sound pleased. Nagisa sighed shortly as he thought about it. He knew he could call any time but he did not want to bother him or irritate him. He did not say anything about it.

"Thank you… I have to remember that…" he apologized and cuddled together as he started to feel warm in his heart.

 _"_ _Nagisa? I hope you get better soon… People here miss you…"_ Karma started.

 _"_ _They were quite worried about you but I was sure to make them know they should not worry. But they wanted to hear it from you…"_ Nagisa sighed shortly and nodded. He came to think of a thing and just wanted to make sure about it.

"You did not tell them anything, right?" He asked.

 _"_ _Of course not. I did not tell them anything…"_ He sighed relieved.

"Thank you so much, Karma. You are really a great friend…" He yawned and was about to fall asleep as the conversation had made him relax.

 _"_ _Hi… You better rest…"_ Karma was giggling and made the bluenette blush. Nagisa sighed shortly with a warm smile.

"Y-yeah…" he yawned again.

 _"_ _I look forward to see you back here…"_ Karma said.

"See you…" Nagisa finished the conversation and hang up. He covered his face as hard he could as he sighed out. _I really hope I can do it better this time…_

* * *

Another hour went on and his mother had still not come home. Finally, Hiromi came home. She let him out and had fresh made sushi with her. She treated him so well and he was very thankful for her consideration, but it did go overboard as she also had something else with her. Nagisa went pale as he saw what it was.

A pregnancy test.

"Mom! I am not a girl…" as he exclaimed in embarrassment, she was quickly to get furious and slapped him.

"Do not talk to me like that! I do this for your own good, Now. Take it. We cannot have you suddenly give birth to a rapist's child…" she ordered him to take it. Nagisa could not really do anything about it. He took the test like girls do. Pee and check. So embarrassing that he wanted to die. Of course it was negative. Lucky enough, his mother was pleased and then left him alone once again. He could finally go back to bed and pass out in embarrassment.

* * *

Days went by. Karma came back to the class the next day after talking to Nagisa. The whole class apologized to him after they had accused him. He was haughty against them in the start to show of some irritation. Later on the same day, he became more friendly towards them and made it easier for them to talk to him.

Nagisa called Karma once a day to talk a little and it was enjoyable for both of them, even if it was not that much talking. They always talked about which crazy things Nagisa's mother did to protect him. The pregnancy test as well. Nagisa did not really mind talking about it. It was Karma. He made fun of everything, but after the rape. There was not the least teasing left. Nagisa actually found it a little sad.

* * *

Today was Monday in the new week. Nagisa had still not come back to school but he had told Karma he would get back soon. He hoped the bluenette meant today. Karma stood by the station, hoping the bluenette would show up today. He looked at the check-out point and still hoped to soon spot one the sky-blue hair. _Not today either?_ He was about to turn to walk towards school as he heard someone yell at him.

"Karma!" The voice belonged to the one he had been waiting for. He looked to see Nagisa walking through the check-out point and over to him.

"Nagisa…" He sighed heavily relieved as he had been waiting for a long time and now his waiting had been worth it. He smiled warmly at the boy. Nagisa returned the smile.

"I am sorry for worrying you… I tried to get out sooner but my mother was hard to convince on letting me go… She told me she wanted me to text her every 5 minutes today…" He said while giving a little worried smile.

"How about telling those teachers of yours that your mother is a worrywart and let them take care of it?" Karma did not really care about the woman and just wanted Nagisa to relax without any worries.

"You might be right… Come on! We might be late if we do not hurry!" He smiled widely and started to walk towards the school. They were pretty late as they had arrived to the old campus. They met Irina-sensei on the way and told her about Nagisa's promise to his mother. She promised to call her.

"We are late…" Nagisa complained shortly and looked at the giggling red haired who enjoyed himself.

"I am used to show up when I want to…" He teased a little and walked down the hallway. He made the bluenette stay back.

"Better introduce you…" He whispered to him and enjoyed the confused look the bluenette gave him. Karma slid the door open to the classroom and got everyone's attention.

"Nyuru!? Why do you have to interrupt my lesson when you do not want to be here?" Koro-sensei looked angry at the red haired boy who just stood there, smirking. Kayano looked confused at him and then she noticed something blue behind. Just high enough to spot the hair. She blushed as she was about to hope for a certain boy to show up.

"Well, Koro-sensei, I thought I would make sure everyone would have a proper look at our classmate…" He said haughty to the yellow octopus and moved to the side. Everyone looked surprised at the person entering. Nagisa walked in with a lifted his left hand to waved awkwardly.

"Hello Everyone…" he found it weird for everyone staring at him. Kayano rose and looked at the bluenette without saying anything. After a short time in silence they all greeted him with joy. They were all very surprised to see him and it made them happy.

"Welcome back Nagisa-kun. I know you just came back but I would like to continue class now…" Nagisa nodded and went over to his seat. It was a little awkward to see them again and just sit there after what happened a week ago. Karma was relaxed and more likely, hoped his classmates did not screw up this time. He would let them be.

Next lesson started. They were now having P.E. and made the usual martial arts. Nagisa did his best even though a week away from school was hard on him, both physically and mentally. They were doing running exercises. Karma was attending as well, only to keep an eyes on the bluenette. He ran beside Nagisa, even if the bluenette ran a little slow. He just wanted to be near him. Something told him that the bluenette was not alright.

"Nagisa… You look pretty tired, why not take a break?" he asked and glanced at him while continuing running.

"I am alright. Nothing to worry about" the bluenette just continued further. He panted pretty much and sweat more than the others. It was clear that he was overdoing it.

"But-"

"Stop it… I can do it…" Nagisa cut his red haired friend off. They could finally stop running as Karasuma-sensei called them over to tell them about some exercises they should try. They all listened to him. Karma stood beside his friends and noticed something was not right. From Nagisa's perspective, his vision became blurry and his chest was burning. His throat felt dry and it became painful to breath at all, either could he hear anything due to a ringing tone in his ears. As he could not hold it anymore, he grabbed his head and closed his eyes. He was panting, trying to get air from the running. He did not notice the concerned glances he got from several of his classmates. Karma walked in front of him, asking him questions he could not even hear. The red haired placed a hand on his head before he had to be fast to catch the bluenette who collapsed.

"Nagisa!"

* * *

 ** _"_ _I DO NOT BELIEVE YOU! YOU WILL LEAVE ME IF I LET YOU GO!"_**

 ** _"_ _HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT!? I AM YOUR MOTHER!"_**

Nagisa woke up in an unfamiliar place. He noticed the ceiling reminded him of his classroom. He soon realized his was lying on a couch and he was still at school. He turned his head to see Kayano looked concerned at him. Koro-sensei, Sugino and Karma was there as well.

"Nagisa-kun.. Are you alright?" Koro-sensei asked and looked quite concerned himself. Nagisa sat up but quickly felt dizzy. He was about to fall down from the couch as the red haired boy caught him.

"Lay down, stupid…" he said and made the bluenette lay down. Nagisa looked confused at them.

"What happened?" he asked as he could not really remember anything, even though he felt sick. Kayano sighed shortly.

"You collapsed… You have a fever…" she answered and shortly stroked his forehead to feel the heat under her palm. Still a little warm. Lucky enough, he was cooler than earlier when they brought him here.

"You seem to have strained yourself… Have you not gotten enough sleep?" Koro-sensei asked, looking concerned at his blue haired student.

"Where am I?" the bluenette asked and looked at them.

"You are in the infirmary in our campus…" Karma said and looked a little angry at him. Nagisa knew why the red haired was angry with him. He was asked if he was okay so many times and then he finally collapsed. No wonder why Karma was angry.

"I am so sorry for worrying you all…" he smiled at them. Kayano just watched over him.

"Now, here… drink…" she handed him a glass of waiter with a straw in. Nagisa blushed at her as he felt embarrassed. Karma stood by as he watch them talk so sweet together. She nursed the bluenette. It actually pissed him off but he decided to ignore it and smiled a little to hide his displeasure but it was hard to watch so he left. He went a little down a hill by the forest and then sat down. He sighed heavily as he was still irritated. He blushed as he knew it all was pure jealousy. He sighed disappointed as he was angry at himself for not just staying by Nagisa's side without complaining. It was pretty amusing to see the blushing couple but as time flew, he himself fell in love with Nagisa. He hid his eyes behind his palm. He chuckled.

"I am pretty pathetic… " he whispered.

"Why do you think that?"

Karma gasped as he heard the bluenette's voice. He jumped and turned to face the bluenette who stood right behind him but lost his balance and was about to fall. Nagisa quickly grabbed his friend's wrist to stop him from falling, but got pulled with him in the fall. They both rolled down the hill and then landed by a little grass field. Nagisa on top of Karma. The bluenette flushed and quickly moved away from the red haired. Karma grabbed his head as he sat up.

"You really suck at making people know when you sneak up on them…" he complained and looked at the flushing bluenette.

"S-sorry…" Nagisa was facing the ground so it was hard to see his eyes but the red on his cheeks was clearly showing. Karma looked confused at him.

"Are you okay? Do you still have a fever?" he asked and leaned back to lean on his left hand while caressing his head. He found it weird that the bluenette did not answer.

"He-"

"I'm okay! Karma… I just… wanted to thank you…" Nagisa cut him off and scratched his neck while he still hid his eyes behind his hair. Karma blushed a little as he heard those words.

"Why…? I hardly did anything…" he said and slid his hand down to his neck and relaxed it there.

"That is not true!" Nagisa suddenly burst. He lifted his head to show off the blushing face. Karma was very surprised to see that kind of face.

"You did so much for me! I really appreciate it all… It is thanks to you and your calming conversations these days that made me come to school today…" He explained and looked seriously at him. He sighed shortly before continuing.

"Thank you so much!" He smiled with the cutest smile he had. Karma flushed at it and did not know to say about the great compliment. _Stop being so cute, god dammit!_

"Nagisa… Why do you have to be so damn cute?" he said bluntly and decided to move closer to the bluenette and sat right in front of him.

"Huh?" Nagisa looked confused at the red haired. He was not sure what he just heard and blushed as he saw him up close.

"I _said_ … Why do you have to be so cute…?" Karma repeated and moved closer. He did not move that close but still close enough for Nagisa to feel his breathing. Nagisa's heart started racing as he found the situation embarrassing.

"W-why do you say that?" he smiled awkwardly. Karma sighed.

"Seriously? I give up…" he whispered and placed his lips softly on the bluenette's. Nagisa froze as he felt the lips on his. Karma tilted his head and opened his mouth a little to taste the lips of the bluenette a little more. He hoped for a little cooperation but nothing happened. He decided to back off and looked at a shocked bluenette. Nagisa got out of the shock as he saw him away from him. He stared as his silently moved his hand to feel on his lips. _Did he just… kiss me?_ He flushed as he realized it and his heart could not calm down.

"Did you hate it?" Karma suddenly asked. He was a little nervous that the bluenette did not like it. Nagisa quietly shook his head.

"N-no… But… why?" he asked and looked clueless at the red haired. Karma was about to get irritated over the air head he was trying to confess to.

"Nagisa… I like you" He said and he was serious. Nagisa gasped as he heard the three words he actually had feared to hear from his friend.

"You l-like me? B-b-b-b-but… I-I… a-a-a-am-…. A-and y-you… gah-…." he started fumbling with his words and became nervous. He did not know how to react. He started panicking and waved with his arms and tried to point at things that were not there.

"You-…. I-…." He continued. Karma started laughing as he thought the reaction was way too cute for him to handle. It made Nagisa stop panicking and just looked at the laughing boy. He blushed in embarrassment and got quiet as he thought it was a joke.

"Are you bullying me?" he murmured and looked irritated at his friend. Karma shook his head and looked satisfied at the bluenette.

"No. I am just enjoying this nice moment…" he smiled and really enjoyed the alone-moment he had with the bluenette right now. Nagisa did not get the situation right well.

"But why me? I am a guy and I am not that strong…" he asked and did not really deny that he might have the same feelings. He blushed as well.

"It does not matter what you are but who you are and how you treat others… You are so kind and at the same time, terrifying…" Karma smiled awkwardly as he said the last thing.

"Terrifying? Why do you say that?" Nagisa was not sure what to think. Karma sighed and looked grumpy away from him. Nagisa stayed quiet for some time and started to think about it all. _Every time we talk over the phone, my heart always race like before when he kissed me. So… it is not just because he kissed me, it happens every time I am with him… Is this me 'liking' him?_ He smiled as he knew it was true.

"Karma…" He started to get his friend's attention.

"I like you too…" He blushed as he confessed. Karma was overly surprised over the confession and blushed more than before. He smiled as he then felt his own heart race because of the bluenette.

"It makes me happy to hear that…" he answered. He moved over to kiss the bluenette once again. Nagisa knew what would happened and waited for their lips to connect.

"You know… the class has started once again. When Nagisa-kun ran out the door and you did not show up for class, I came looking for you two…" Koro-sensei was above them, sitting in a tree and showed off a perverted face.

"To think you would be here and doing _that_ …" He giggled with his nuru-laugh. The two teens flushed as they knew their teacher had caught them. Nagisa smiled awkwardly and looked at Karma who showed off a quite scary face. His face was all dark and demonic. Karma rose and was quickly to grab an anti-sensei knife and threw it at the octopus.

"You irritating creature!" he burst. Nagisa saw Koro-sensei dodging the attack and just giggled while still teasing the youngsters.

"Better hurry or else I will tell everyone about that little secret of yours…" he teased and made sure that he was serious as well. Nagisa looked at Karma to see how he would react. He just stood there and crossed his arms.

"Okay, okay… We come now…" he said. Nagisa followed them both as they returned to the classroom.

They returned to the classroom where no one was asking questions about their whereabouts when they thought they were just talking. They had English. As the school day ended, Kayano asked Nagisa if they could go for some karaoke together with the other girls. He turned them down, reasoning his mother's request. He was not allowed to go anywhere for some time. It was for his own safety.

"I will take care of him…" Karma came over to them as they were talking. Kayano nodded and waved at them as she left along with the others.

"Karma, you do not have to…"

"That is the least I can do. Who knows if you collapse again?" Karma complained.

"B-but… It was just a single time…"

"One time too many… Come on…" the red haired did not want the bluenette to go home alone. Nagisa could not really say no and nodded.

As they were walking down the stairs, Karma could not stop thinking that it had already been a week since it happened. They reached the gate to the main campus. He looked around to see if anyone was around.

"Listen Nagisa…" He started and got the bluenette's attention.

"I know why you do not tell me who did it…" he said and looked serious at him. Nagisa looked nervous at his friend and did not know what to do.

"Karma, I…"

"You were threatened… right?" Karma asked and looked a little angry at him. Nagisa could not really deny it and nodded. He did not want to tell him because he would get hurt once again if Asano found out it came out.

"Really… Do you not believe in me!?" Karma suddenly burst and shocked the bluenette. Nagisa looked scared at the red haired.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked nervously. He was a little afraid of having angered his friend. Karma grabbed the shoulders of his friend.

"Do you not understand that I want to protect you? I can protect you if you tell me who did it?" he was looking more concerned now. Nagisa was not sure what was happening. _Why is Karma so angry and concerned at the same time? I am not that much worth the concern…_ He came to think of the confession earlier. _Does he worry this much for me because he likes me?_ He blushed as he realized it. The grab on his shoulders did not bother him as much as it would before. He shortly wondered why and then quietly grabbed the hands and removed them.

"I am sorry… I just made a promise."

* * *

 **Okay... Not so Cliffhanging-Like xD**

 **REVIEW~ See ya in two weeks~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Heya Guys~!  
Thank you so much for supporting the story! I hope you don't think it goes too far with this situation that will come now~**

 **Be sure to review~ I am working on a more fluffy and simple story. It is called Truth above the surface. If people want to see a more... supernatural story with our lovely Red and Blue boys, Then check it out when first chapter will be released soon~ :3**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

Nagisa and Karma went down to the station, both staying quiet all the way. The atmosphere had changed after the incident between them.

 ** _"_** ** _Why do you think you made promise to someone who raped you!? That bastard hurt you and I want to kill that monster!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Please Karma… Just stop…!"_**

After that, they both did not talk to each other the whole way to the station. Karma felt useless and just wanted to find the culprit and kill him. They soon reached the station and stopped by the entrance. Nagisa looked at his friend and could clearly see the frustration in his eyes. He sighed shortly.

"Karma… Do not bother about it anymore… Just… leave it behind in the past… okay?" he begged and reached out to the red haired's hand to squeeze it but Karma pulled his hand away.

"I cannot believe you just let it pass by. Do you think it was easy for me to take care of you?" He started, making the bluenette nervous.

"I-I know… I am so sor-"

"I did it because I wanted to... I saw the scared face you had and how frightened you were and now when you finally are better, you just want to forget it all? That bastard should be put in jail or else I will kill him with my own hands…" He whispered in anger and looked at the bluenette. He felt furious but really did not want it to affect his friend. Nagisa looked sad at him and faced the ground afterwards.

"Thank you for today… Really. It made me happy…" It was the last thing he said before just leaving the red haired behind and went up through the check-in point and up the stairs. Karma did not expect the bluenette to leave all of a sudden. He exploded and screamed inside. _Nice one Karma! Just forget it…_ He went home.

Next day, Nagisa arrived at the usual time and hoped Karma would stand and wait for him. He did not. Sugino was the one waiting for him by the usual corner. Nagisa sighed shortly disappointed as he really had hoped they could have talked about yesterday. Sugino looked confused at his friend.

"Something wrong?" he asked as they started heading towards the school. Nagisa shook his head to make the young baseball-player drop his worries.

"It is nothing. I just had a hard conversation with Karma yesterday…" he answered and walked while looking down.

"Well, it looks like it bothers you a whole lot… What was it about?" Nagisa dodged the question.

"It is going to be a nice day! I look forward to try assassinating Koro-sensei" he said smiling at his friend. Sugino knew something was off but did not really want to say more when he did not think it was not necessary. They arrived at school and was told by some C-class students that they all had to meet up in the gym. They both wondered what was going to happen all of a sudden.

It was all just an information meeting about the graduation that was going to take place in another two weeks. Nagisa stood on his spot as the others arrived shortly after.

"Why all of a sudden? Normally we would know when a school meeting will take place…" Isogai wondered and his question was quickly answered by Karasuma-sensei. He came over to his students and bowed down to whisper in Isogai's ear.

"They kept it a secret from you…" he whispered and looked quite irritated.

It all made sense. The rest of the school always bullies the E-class in any way they possible can. That was how it was. They did not complain and just stood by and listened. Nagisa kept quiet while looking down. The red haired was not there and later, he did not show up in the class either. He began to get worried.

Meanwhile, Karma was at home, sulking over yesterday. He did not want to talk with the bluenette due to his frustration over how he tried to hide or rather _protect_ the culprit. He could not but tried hard to understand why. _He protects a rapist who hurt him… Who does that? Even though he was threatened to not telling anyone about it, I still wonder why Nagisa insists on keeping protecting his attacker… There must be something more about it… Could it be?_ He thought hard about it and thought it was strange. _I do not think he would continue to hide the identity of the culprit even after he know the teachers and I could protect him. So it had nothing to do with the threat… So it must be someone he knows… Someone at the school. It must be!_ Soon after, he heard someone knocking on the main door. He went to open it and did not expect what was coming up next.

Wednesday at Nagisa's place, everything was nothing but silence. His mother was not home. She left as he came home and went to work. Instead of being locked up in an almost empty room, his mother had cameras installed in the whole apartment so she could keep an eye on her child. Nagisa sat in the living room and sulked over the little disagreement he had with Karma two days ago. He did not want to be fighting right after confessing their love to each other. He sighed heavily. _I really feel lonely… I have not heard from him in two days. I did not want to make him angry…_ He leaned his head against the back of the couch and looked at the ceiling. He heard his phone ring and jumped up from the couch and ran over to the phone on the kitchen table. Their living room and kitchen were in the same room. He picked up the phone and got quite disappointed as he saw who was calling. He picked it up.

"Hi mother…"

 _"_ _Stop just sitting there… Do your homework!"_ She wanted to make him do something instead of sitting and stare. He sighed.

"I already did my homework…" He had done nothing but homework ever since he got home.

 _"_ _Then make something to eat… Just do not sit there looking depressed… You worry me…"_ Nagisa smiled a little awkwardly. Of course he looked depressed while thinking of Karma.

"Sorry. I will be making dinner for you then… When will you be home?"

 _"_ _Do not bother making dinner for me. I will be home late…"_ She hang up right after the last words. He sighed and lay down the phone as he heard the tone. _It is pretty lonely here…_ He sighed heavily and looked at the time. It was almost five in the afternoon.

"Karma…" he sulked and sat down in the couch once again. He turned on the TV to see the news. All he saw was commercials. He leaned back and just looked at the quite ridiculous commercials. The regional news started a few minutes later. Nagisa was dazing off as he listened to the presenter. When he was lost in his thoughts, he suddenly heard the name of his school. He widened his eyes and looked at the screen. He read the text in the bottom of the screen. _'Kunugigaoka Junior High School Student arrested for Rape.'_ Nagisa covered his mouth in shock. _What was going on? Another Rape? Or… my rape…? I never told anyone but Irina-sensei and Karma? What the hell…?_ He rose from the couch and hurried over to his phone. He called Karma. His friend did not pick up. _Come on Karma! No time for being angry!_ He tried multiple times. He looked at the screen and listened to what the presenter said. _'The culprit was arrested yesterday, but to be sure if the rape was not made up. The announcement was made today.'_ Nagisa tried once again and panicked as the red haired still did not pick up his phone. He was actually not sure why he panicked so much. He gasped as the doorbell suddenly rang. He hurried out to the door and quietly opened the door.

"Ye-?" He froze as he was who stood right in front of him. Asano Gakushuu. He stood in the middle of the hallway and looked with a cold face at the bluenette.

"Wha-what are you doing here?" Nagisa backed off and felt his heart started race in fear. He was not sure if he should close the door or just hear him out.

"I really need to talk to you…" Asano's face was becoming more desperate and made Nagisa calm down a little as he felt he did not have to fear so much, but was still on guard.

"You cannot touch me here… We have cameras everywhere… If you do anything, you will be caught…" Nagisa wanted to make sure that Asano would not attack him in the apartment.

"I will not do anything…" Asano promised. Nagisa let him in and closed the door behind him. They walked in to the living room.

"Want anything to drink?" The atmosphere was cold and harshly between them. Asano shook his head. He looked at the screen and saw the news just ended.

"Have you heard?" he asked and waited for the bluenette to sit down.

"Yes… What is going on?" Nagisa asked and sat down on the other couch which was far away from the other boy.

"It is all my father's fault…" Asano said with an angry voice and looked serious at him. Nagisa looked confused at him. The gloomy guy locked his fingers in front of his face as he bend forward. He looked down.

"What are you talking about?" Nagisa thought it was a weird thing to come with, but suddenly he saw sadness in the purple eyes.

"Listen… I am really sorry about what I did to you… I cannot forgive myself for it… It took me over a week to pull myself together to get over here…" Asano said while hiding his nose behind his hands. He rested his elbows at his laps.

"Why did you do it then?" the bluenette could not understand the situation at all. He shook his head when he was about to answer

"I could apparently not control myself… I was not even sure what I had done as I ran away… I found out my father drugged me before I attacked you…" he started.

"I had only one reason which was not a good reason at all. There is never a good reason for doing something like that… It seems like my father planed the rape from the start…" he bend his head in humiliation. Nagisa widened his eyes as he heard it.

"Did your father drug you so you would rape me?" He could not really believe anything he just heard. _What the heck is going on?_ He did not know what to do.

"Yes… He has a very cruel plan for the E-class… His plan was to drug me with some sexual provoking pills so I would rape someone from the E-class because he knew I was furious at your classmate, Akabane-san. After that he would frame Akabane-san so he would be arrested for what I did… When Akabane's name would be revealed, my father would have a good enough reason to lock up the E-class… and the future E-classes" Asano explained and was looking pretty frustrated. Nagisa listened and still stared as he could not believe his ears. _Did he just say that it all was a part of a hate-plan towards our class? Wait… Karma has…_ He gasped as he realized it.

"What!? Is it Karma who has been arrested!?" he burst and rose from the couch. Asano nodded.

"My father made his move… I knew I had to come here and tell you…"

"Are you kidding me!? You people are crazy! How did he even know I was the victim? Did you tell him? Why the hell would the principal frame a student for his own son's crime!?" Nagisa was furious. He covered his ears. He did not want to hear more. He shivered in fear as he felt helpless and then looked at the boy in front of him. He removed his hands from his ears.

"I do not want to hear anymore! Tell me where the hell he is or else I-"

"Shiota-san! I am really sorry for this… But listen…" Asano cut him off and rose from the couch and approached the bluenette.

"My father was the one telling the police that a student on his school had been raped and pointed out the culprit. They think the student was too scared to report it herself!" He yelled and gasped as the phone rang. Nagisa rushed over to phone but then Asano grabbed his wrist and stopped him. Nagisa twitched by the forceful touch.

"L-let go!" he shivered and wrenched his arm..

"Listen to me! Never tell anyone it was me… It will only be the worst for you and that bastard… I know he knows… You better be careful!" He let go of the boy and just left the room right after that. Nagisa just stood there, shivering and then heard the main door smack. He gasped and pulled himself together. he did not actually know what just happened. The phone kept ringing. He picked it up and it was his mother. She was asking who it was just now and what happened and many other questions. She had seen it all through the cameras.

As Nagisa's mother came home, he decided he wanted to tell her what just happened. She was so worried that she came home right after the conversation they had over the phone just a few moments ago. He sat by the dinner table and waited for her to sit down.

"Mother… Karma has been arrested for the rape on me…" she did not look surprised after what he just told her. It made him confused and was not actually sure how to react over the relaxed attitude she had.

"It is no wonder. He was the culprit, right? I am so happy he was caught…" she sighed out in relief. Nagisa widened his eyes as he realized the truth behind the relief.

"Did you tell the principal!?" he burst and rose in anger. He had not mentioned that Karma was innocent. Hiromi looked shortly confused at her son and then turned all dark.

"Of course I did… He has the right to know that one of his students hurt my Nagisa-chan…" She started.

"You protected him because he is your friend and he threatened you to keep quiet… He was the culprit. There is no doubt about it. It was so obvious by the way you treated him... _Now. Listen to your mother_ …" She whispered the last thing in a demonic way.

"But-" he started before she grabbed his hair.

"Argh!" Nagisa burst out in pain. She pulled in it to pull him closer to her.

"You are safe here with me, stay here and I will make sure that kid will have his penalty!" she screamed out in his face. He gasped in pain as it hurt a lot.

"Mother… It hurts…" He whispered and hoped his mother would let go. It hurt, but it was nothing compared to the pain that would come if Karma went to jail because of a selfish and cruel man or just because his mother is crazy.

"What you want is not obtainable. You ungrateful child… I do not understand why you cover up for your own rapist…" she whispered in anger.

"But mother… He is not the ra-" He started but was cut off by a heavy sigh. She sighed heavily as she finally let go of him. His pigtails had been taken out. His hair was straight down by his shoulders.

"Do you what you want to do. I do not care…" she said and rose from the chair. She went into her room and smacked the door. Nagisa looked at the empty hallway. He grabbed his hair and thought about it all. He decided to find Karma and get him out of there. He hurried to grab his things and ran out the door. He had to hurry down to the local police station and hear where Karma might be. He was not sure if he would make it before Karma was isolated from visitors.

As he reached the police station, he entered the door and tried to find a policeman.

"Young man? Something wrong?" a man behind him asked. Nagisa turned quickly to look at the tall male. He panicked shortly as he was scared of getting the wrong words out.

"Where… is…. 'The rapist'…. They arrested yesterday?" he panted and hoped the man could help him. The officer nodded, but looked confused at the bluenette. He went over to his desk and sat down.

"Why do you want to know that?" he asked as he was taking some papers out of the drawer in his desk. Nagisa shortly sighed and knew he thought he would report something.

"I know the person, I am… uh…" He was not sure if he could tell this man all of it. He shook his head and slammed his hands flat into the desk and looked serious at the man.

"Anyway… I want to see him! Now!" Nagisa scared the man shortly and made him nod. He sighed shortly and rose from his chair. He went over to find something from the shelves. He grabbed something and handed it to the boy.

"This police station has the boy you are looking for… But do not hope on getting him out of there… He _was_ arrested for rape." He explained. Nagisa took a look at the paper and noticed it was a bigger police station. Lucky enough, he knew where it was. He bowed to the officer and left the station as soon as he could. _Should I call Koro-sensei? No… Is does not matter…_ He thought about it and just ran further. He reached the train station and went on towards the Kunugigaoka main police station. He was lucky that Karma was at that station. It meant he could explain the police about the situation. He knew it would be hard without telling who the real culprit is.

* * *

 **Arrested for the rape, huh? What do you think? xD Did I go to far or... yeah. You properly knew it would happen xD**

 **Anyway. Look forward to next chapter~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here you go! A week later that usual. I had my term exam this Wednesday and passed, of course! xDD  
** **I see my fic Truth above the Surface is quite popular just with two chapters :3 Thanks a lot~  
And this of course. Thank you so much for your support! This is so awesome~ I love you guys and your reviews of course! THANKS owo**

 **I don't know what to say about this chapter... xDD No warnings... xD**

* * *

He arrived at Kunugigaoka train station. He ran as fast as he could to the police station and hoped to get down there fast enough so no time would be wasted. He stopped shortly and panted heavily. _I am still too far away…_ He regained strength and ran further. After some time, he finally arrived at the police station. He tried to calm himself down before going inside. He had to be calm so the pulse would be more silent in his body so he could read the officers he might meet. He entered the door and looked around. Silent and only one person in the big hall was spotted. He assumed it was a local who was visiting or looking around. He walked forward and just hoped he soon would meet some policemen who could help him. He can over to a big window and an officer sat behind it, looking at papers.

"Excuse me?" He asked and got the person's attention. The man rose and went out of the room.

"Can I help you?" he asked and looked awaiting at him. Nagisa hurried to stand in front of him and bowed shortly.

"I want to see Akabane Karma…" he insisted and looked serious at the man.

"Why do you want to see that kid? He is arrested and is in his waiting cell…" the man explained shortly and found the bluenette irritating already.

"He is innocent!" Nagisa burst. The man did expect the upcoming behavior. He sighed and waved his hand shortly.

"They all say that… Now, get out of here if you are not going to report anything…" The man said and was about to enter the door once again.

"Listen to me! He was falsely accused for a crime that he did not commit! It is all a misunderstanding!" Nagisa began to panic. He felt he was powerless and the police did not believe him. The man turned to face him properly and looked irritated.

"Kid, get out of here… Now!"

"I was the victim!" Nagisa felt his eyes start to leak. Tears fell down his tears. The man looked surprised at him and did not quite understand it.

"How can you be? The man who gave us the report said the victim was too scared to report on her own? The victim called Shiota Nagisa…?" he asked and crossed his arms. Nagisa sighed heavily and fumbled with his bag. He quickly found his student-card.

"I am Shiota Nagisa! I am a boy…" he said and showed the officer the card. The man looked at it and sighed heavily.

"You said he is innocent… Why do you say that? If he is not the culprit, who is it then?" He crossed his arms and looked awaiting at the bluenette.

"I cannot tell you that… I promised… But I assure you… Karma has done nothing wrong, he even helped me…! Even so. I do not want to report the rape anyway… So just let him go…" Nagisa begged and bowed humbly in front of the man. The man sighed another time and went over to another door and called for his colleague. The other man came out and got the explanation.

"Fine… Only because you do not wish to report it. The arrest order is withdrawn…" He said and went down another hall. The bluenette quickly followed them. He could not feel relieved before he saw Karma himself. He followed the men down to the end of the hall. Some text on the door said: Cells.

"Wait here. I will go get Akabane-san…" Nagisa nodded and stood by the door. He started patter as the waiting time was hard. _I hope Karma is okay…_ He heard the door open and looked at the red haired who stood in the door. Nagisa felt his heart sink and smiled relieved. Karma looked surprised at the one who was waiting for him.

"Nagisa? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"He is the one who got you free…" The man behind him said and made Karma even more surprised. Nagisa just looked at him.

"Was it okay for him to leave now?" he asked the officer and got a nod. He sighed heavily.

* * *

The two of them left the station together. Karma could not really believe anything that had happened over the last few days.

"I still cannot believe you were the one who got me out of there… I really thought it was my parents… I had only gotten up the morning after our argument before I was arrested by the police and they called me criminal.." he said and smiled surprised at the bluenette who was walking beside him. He was used to be treated like that anyway so he did not mind that much.

"as soon as I knew you had been arrested, I got here as fast as I could… I cannot believe they would do that…" Nagisa said and looked troubled down.

"What do you mean?"

"Falsely accuse you without any evidence!" Nagisa burst and gave Karma a short shock. He nodded shortly and sighed.

"But how did you find out it was me who had been arrested? They told me that I would be anonym…?" he asked. Nagisa gulped as he knew it was a tough question to dodge.

"How I knew?..." Nagisa smiled nervously. They walked towards the station. Karma looked confused at the bluenette and thought it was weird that he knew without any media or people telling him.

"Yeah.. How did you know?" Karma stopped up and was about to get angry as he felt something was off. The bluenette was bad at lying. Nagisa kept quiet and was not sure how to explain it all.

"I was told… but I cannot tell you more than that right now. I really do not want to talk about it here…" he begged his friend. Karma did not like the request but accepted it.

"Fine… but promise me to tell me everything when we get home…"

Nagisa kept his promise. He had decided to tell Karma everything even though it might be hard to keep Karma calm after that. They reached the station. They had agreed to go home to Karma's house.

"I have to call my mother to tell her that I might not be home for some time…" Nagisa said and looked in his bag to find his phone. He could not find it. He turned pale as he realized he had forgotten it at home.

"I forgot phone… What should I do?" he asked and looked a little frightened at his friend. He knew if he had forgotten his phone, he had to go get it, but that meant he had to face his mother along with the red haired. Karma sighed shortly.

"Do you need it? Come on… Let us just go home now already…" he had become inpatient and just wanted to go home. Nagisa thought about it and sighed heavily and nodded. To tell the truth, he did not want to go home right now. His mother was properly just sulking once again.

* * *

They went home to Karma's and found the house completely empty. His parents were out again and this time, they would be gone for a long time, Karma knew. Nagisa went inside with his friend and sighed shortly. He was exhausted from all the running and worrying. It was late. Almost midnight. Karma went into the kitchen and turned on the kettle.

"Are you hungry?" he asked the bluenette who stood silently by the door, facing the floor. He noticed the tired gaze in the look and suddenly a growling sound was heard. He sighed shortly.

"Relax on the couch… I will bring you a toast as soon as it is done…" He said and started making the toast. Nagisa nodded without saying anything and went into the living room. He sat down on the couch and leaned back. _I have to tell him about Asano… Can I really do that?_ He sighed heavily. Not long time after, Karma came in with plate with two toasts on. They smelled good.

"Now… I want to know who told you" Karma asked and sat down beside him. Nagisa nodded and sat straight up after grabbing a toast.

"The one who told me was Asano-kun…" he said out straight without waiting. Karma looked very confused at the bluenette and did not get it.

"Asano? That A-class guy? Why would he know?" he asked. Nagisa scratched his neck and looked away as he placed the toast back at the plate.

"His father was the one who got you arrested…" Karma froze and did not like where it was going. _Eh?_

"Why would the principal do that?" he asked and saw how the bluenette turned pale. He knew something worse was coming up.

"Because… he had a plan..." Nagisa started.

"You were one of the victims in this plan… When this plan would succeed, our class would be locked up…" he explained. Karma was not sure about the explanation. It was a little unclear.

"What the hell was that plan?" he asked as he began to get pissed off. Nothing he heard was making any sense.

"Karma… Please… What I am going to tell you now might make you more upset than before…" Nagisa said and looked very nervous at him. Karma looked confused, as well as angry at the bluenette. He nodded shortly and listened. He tried to keep calm.

"The rape on me was somehow a part of that plan…" The words went right inside him and made the blood start boiling. _Seriously!? Did the principal plan the rape on Nagisa!?_ He shortly panted and then sighed to calm down once again. He had to hear the rest.

"The person who raped me…" Nagisa paused and started feeling sick as he was about to tell Karma the truth about it all. _Can I do it? I can really do it!? Ugh…_ He grabbed his mouth and started to let tears fall down from his cheeks.

"The one who raped me was Asano-kun…" Karma's heart sank and he did not know how to react. He finally got to know who hurt his friend and now he knew where to find the monster. Should he stay calm or run right to the Asanos' house and kill the bastard?

"Asano?" he asked to be sure. Nagisa nodded and started trembling in fear as he knew the red haired was about to get furious. Karma knew how he normally would have reacted when he finally would find out, but he decided to stay calm as he noticed how much Nagisa had started to tremble in a fearsome way. He knew he would be able to control his anger for now, but he was sure that when he would see Asano. He would lose control.  
He moved closer to the bluenette and embraced him to calm him down.

"Thank you for telling me…" he whispered while holding the bluenette close. Nagisa twitched a little but as he heard the words, he calmed down at once. He sighed heavily and grabbed the back of the red haired. He felt safe in the embrace. Karma felt it and blushed a little as he enjoyed it way too much. _This moment was so dramatic before and somehow it turned out like this…?_ He chuckled at the thought. Nagisa looked confused up at him as he heard it.

"What is it?" he asked and pulled a little away to look properly on his friends face. Karma shook his head.

"Nothing" he said flirting and shortly kissed the bluenette on the nose. Nagisa flushed at the little sweet kiss.

"K-Karma..." he complained shortly and looked embarrassed.

"I really thought it was weird… Before, I felt so angry that I finally found out who hurt you, but now… I just want to stay with you like this…" Karma smiled at the bluenette and caressed his hair. Nagisa blushed and enjoyed the touch in his hair. The hand moved down to his face and caressed his cheek sensually. The touch was gentle and soft. He looked up to see the gentle raven eyes looking at him. Karma smiled as he saw the look he got from the bluenette.

"Karma… You are weird…" Nagisa whispered and moved forward to be close to the red haired. He saw Karma's face be very close and then closed his eyes as he thought there would come a kiss. Karma did not actually plan a kiss, but as he saw the cute face in front of him, he could not hold back. He used his hand on the bluenette's cheek to pull him into a kiss. Nagisa felt the lips against his and pushed himself up against the red haired to be as close as possible. The kiss was gentle. Their lips slightly moved in a slow dance and it kept repeating. It started to get more lustful. He felt so relaxed that he soon kept his eyes closed for little longer than planned. Karma enjoyed it and as soon he was about to open his mouth to stick in his tongue, he felt the one he was kissing stop moving and get heavy. He felt the bluenette's head slid down to rest on his shoulder. He had fainted. Karma sighed shortly and checked for a fever, but nothing was wrong so he assumed the bluenette just fell asleep so suddenly. He smiled and took the bluenette up in his arms and placed him to lean up against his chest while sitting on his lap. Karma could reach the remote for the TV and just embraced the sleeping bluenette sitting on him. He turned on the TV muted and just leaned back. He enjoyed listening to the breathing from the bluenette.

Hours went on. Karma fell asleep as well and still held his arms around the bluenette. The TV was still on and were the only light source in the whole room. There was no noise, the only sound was the breathing from the two teenagers. The dreams in both of their minds were equal. They dreamt about being together while trying to kill Koro-sensei. Nagisa woke as he was about to move physically. He shortly felt like he was about to lose his balance and grabbed the nearest thing he could. He quickly realized it was Karma's shoulder he had grabbed. He blushed as he saw it and then he could feel Karma's arms around him. He could not help but smile afterwards. _So he took care of me again…?_ He sighed.

"What is wrong? Did you have a bad dream?" Karma was awake and squeezed his grip around the bluenette. Nagisa blushed as he felt it. He shortly shook his head.

"No, I just did not expect waking up in your arms…" he explained and tried to get out of the grip but Karma did not want to let him go. The grip got tighter. Nagisa suddenly started to feel uncomfortable as he felt like he could not get away. He started struggling a whole lot and trembled. Karma felt it and found it weird. He looked confused at the struggling bluenette, but soon realized what was going on, He could hear panting and feel the trembling from the bluenette. He quickly let go.

"I am so sorry! Are you okay?" He asked him. Nagisa just hurried away from him and sat in the other side of the couch. He embraced himself and panted in shock. He nodded quickly as he heard the question.

"I-I am fine… I j-just need a break…" he was shaking a whole lot. Karma felt bad for doing that to his classmate.

"Sorry… I forgot…" he whispered and scratched his neck as he felt bad for tricking his angst. He leaned back and decided to let the bluenette calm down on his own.

As time went, Nagisa moved back to sit beside the red haired. He just faced the ground in shame. He hated how he still had those fears inside of him. He held onto his shoulder and sighed shortly.

"Calmed down?" Karma asked, catching the bluenette's attention. Nagisa nodded and smiled at bit.

"Yeah… Sorry…" he apologized. The red haired shook his head and crossed his arms.

"I am the one who is supposed to apologize, you idiot… I am sorry for scaring you…" he looked away and felt bad. Nagisa was surprised over the apology. He sighed and looked at the clock over the door to the kitchen and noticed it was almost morning.

"Is it not Thursday today? We have school today…" he asked and looked at the red haired. Karma was not surprised over the sudden turn of subject and rose from the couch. He nodded.

"True, but there is one thing that worries me… I wonder what the principal will do now that his plan did not succeed… You did get me out of jail…" he looked at the bluenette who seemed worried as well. Nagisa came to think of another thing as they were talking of those people.

"We properly have _one_ problem to solve… Asano did tell me not to tell anyone… Can you make sure not to confront him…? I do not want any more trouble with him…" he hoped his friend would understand. Karma did not look happy and almost quite hateful in his look. He crossed his arms and looked a little grumpy at him.

"This is the only time I will not listen to you… That guy has to pay for his act. Even if it was not fully his fault." He was serious and had bloodlust in his glare. Nagisa rose as well and grabbed the shirt of his friend.

"I beg you! Do not confront him! It might get you into trouble!" he begged but it did not help. Karma was unyielding and stubborn. He stood by his choice.

"Do not make me regret this… I do not care what happens to me. As long as you are safe and this guy does not touch you ever again. Then I will have it my way. He has to pay…!" he made him let go and walked over to the door to the hallway. Nagisa saw him leave the living room. _What was that? He was like another person all of a sudden..._

"Karma…"

* * *

They both went to school. On the way to the main campus, It was silent between them both. They did not say a word. Nagisa did not have his school bag with him but it would be okay today. It was a short day and mostly training. As they entered the main campus', there was glares aimed for Karma from the people around them. Karma did not mind and thought it might be the effect of something the principal had done. Nagisa looked down as he felt some of the glares as well.

"Nagisa… I will hold back until that bastard shows up on his own… If I see him, _I will kill him_." Karma whispered and looked serious at the bluenette who just nodded right after the comment. He felt helpless and decided not to do anything about it.

They went up the mountain to the old campus and met Sugino and Maehara on the way.

"Karma! You came to school!" Maehara burst in surprise over the sight of the red haired. They walked along with the two boy to the building.

"Yeah? Why should I not?" Karma asked and looked irritated at him.

"You got out of jail, even after all the commotion? You sure are brave… Everyone know about it" Sugino said. Nagisa stopped up and looked shocked at them. _Did he just say that? They all know about it? Karma's name is ruined… and it is all my fault..!_

* * *

 **Okay then. Did you like it? I hope so. What do you think of Karma's reaction to the truth?  
Be ready for Drama in next chapter! xDD**


	12. Chapter 12

**I am so happy for your support guys! I LOVE YOU ALL FOR FOLLOWING, FAVING, AND REVIEWING~ x3**

 **I have been busy with Truth about the Surface and my manga. Both going pretty smooth~ x3 I will properly upload next chapter earlier. Next Sunday perhaps? x3**

 **Anyway, Enjoy~**

* * *

Koro-sensei was very awkward as he stood in front of everyone in class. Karma sat with his arms crossed and looked irritated at the octopus. Nagisa did not look happy either. He felt bad about it all. He felt it was his fault that Karma's name had been ruined with the rape-accusation. Kayano looked worried at her friend.

"I see you all heard the news…" Koro-sensei started and found it very hard to talk about it. He knew everyone knew the details, but he was not sure if the two most important students knew about it all.

"I was falsely accused for committing a crime I did not commit. That is all. Okay? I really do not care about it. I am used to being arrested anyway…" Karma was cold and really just wanted all of them to forget about it. Nagisa listened to him and felt so guilty.

"I am really sorry…" he whispered and got the attention as it was all quiet as he whispered it. He looked up and gasped as everyone was looking at him. He stuttered and froze as he did not know what to say. He looked down again.

"Why are _you_ sorry about this? This is not even close to be your fault…?" Nakamura said and bend over her desk to look properly at him.

"It is… If I did not get Karma out of there. His name might never have been published…" he said and looked sorry at he.

"You were the one who got him out of there?" She asked and got a nod from the bluenette.

"How did you even get him out of there? It was a legally release. So I assume you said something to the police… Did you pay them?" Maehara asked while looking confused, but also joked a bit. He could guess the right answer, but he wanted to be sure. He had to be careful about the next question he might have to ask after an answer. He hoped nobody would get angry with him after that. He wanted the bluenette to tell the truth on his own. Nagisa looked a little nervous at the blond and then faced the others before looking down. He did not think long about his answer. Karma was looking at him as well. He was curious if the bluenette actually decided to tell them the truth, even though they already knew.

"Because I told them that it really was not Karma…" Nagisa said after a moment of silence. None of the students expected the bluenette to say more. They now know that if they go further, he had to come out with all of it. Could they keep silent about their knowledge or should they just tell him? Maehara gulped shortly before giving out his next question.

"Nagisa… How could you be so sure that Karma was innocent?" he looked nervous at his classmate as some of them glared angry at him. He gulped again and was not sure what to expect next. Nagisa twitched shortly as he got the question. He looked confused at his friend and then looked down. _Did they suspect Karma for real?_ _They should know Karma would never- Or… did they think that for real?_ Could he tell them the truth? He had no idea if it was a good idea. He did not really trust his classmates. Would they be disgusted after it? He really did not want them to know. Who would fight along with a weakling like him? He could not even protect himself from an ordinary person. Well. A scary, strong and heartless person. As he thought about everything, his face become more and more painful. Kayano noticed and placed a hand on his shoulder which made him jump in shock.

"Are you okay?" she asked. He looked surprised at her as she asked. He blushed a little as he felt he was about to cry. He looked around and saw how worried everyone looked at him.

"Why are you all looking at me like that…" he asked before he shortly sniffled. They looked at each other and kept quiet. Nagisa got an idea of what was happening. Those looks were of knowledge. They knew something and they kept quiet for a reason. Why? _What is going on?_ He clenched his grip as his hands were placed in front of him on his desk.

"What is going on here?" he asked and looked up to give them an angry look as he felt it was not fair for them to be quiet if they knew something and kept quiet.

"Nagisa… you really do not have to push yourself so hard…" Okuda said and broke the class' silence. Kayano nodded in agreement and slightly strengthen her grip in the bluenette's shoulder. Nagisa felt it and began to think again while looking down. _Something is definitely wrong here… Okuda said… "do not push yourself.." She knows I am pushing myself? How would she know? Wait… know_ _ **what**_ _?_ He widened his eyes as he realized it. He lowered his face once again.

"You already know your answer. Right… Maehara?" He said while hiding his eyes behind his fringe. Maehara did not answer but he just looked guilty down. They all felt bad and looked at the bluenette. It was all dark in his face under the hair and they all could clearly see the gloomy face show of anger. The atmosphere started to get heavy. Nagisa was not sure how to react and just kept silent himself. _They all knew… How? Well… right now that does not really matter. Karma would not tell them. He promised me… The fact that they know. I really cannot believe it._

"For how long have you known?" he decided to ask and looked up. He turned around to look at the most of them. He had tears down his cheeks and they continued to come out. Kayano did not like that face and was about to answer.

"We found out Monday, last week…" Sugino was the one to answer. He could not bear to see his friend cry like that.

"You have known for so long… Why did you hide it like that?" Nagisa whispered and then tried to hide his face behind a fist. He tried to dry away his tears. Sugino felt bad about it all.

"Nagisa… we did not really mean to-"

"It is okay… I understand now… You kept it a secret because I told the teachers not to tell you… It _was_ supposed to be a secret… For my own sake. You protected me and treated me kindly like nothing had happened. I was too weak to open up to you… I am so sorry…" Nagisa said and rose from his chair.

"Maybe I should have never come back here… I curse you all pain" he finished and went out of the classroom. Karma rose quickly and rushed after the bluenette.

"Nagisa-kun…" Koro-sensei was not sure what to do. He was not happy about the situation, but now… the bluenette knew the truth.

* * *

"Nagisa…!" Karma yelled as he rushed to the bluenette's side. Nagisa walked shortly before stopping up. The red haired almost walked into him.

"I really do not know why I get so sad… They did not need to know, but then again… it was too hard to hide..." he said and looked sad back at the one he liked. He turned around to face him properly. _If you told them from the start, they would have supported you! You didn't trust them…_ Karma tried to say something, but was cut off.

"I have to talk to the principal about all this. That is the least I can do when I am such a burden. Please… do not try to stop me." he finished. He shortly gave the red haired a kiss and left him soon after. Karma stood there for a second before reacting to what he just heard. His bluenette was about to confront a dangerous person. He could not let him do that alone. He rushed down the hall to catch up with the bluenette.

Nagisa walked down the stairs to the main campus and thought about what he should say to the principal. His sadness had slightly been covered by anger. His class almost got locked up because of him. Also, Karma's identity and name ruined because of it. A very unfair idea of how the E-class should be treated had gone too far and now he had to confront the principal. He reached the gate to the main building but then a rough hand grabbed his shoulder. He gasped and jumped in shock and fear. He faced the hand's owner. Karma.

"Nagisa! How the hell are you going to confront the principal? He might do something to you!" he exclaimed. He was clearly concerned and did not want the bluenette to go further. Nagisa could see it in his eyes. The fear. It was so clear that it scared him.

"K-karma…! He is the principal…. He could not possibly hurt a student. It would make his reputation crumble… Let me go there now! I have to tell him to stop his cruel ideas. That is the least I can do when I am such a burden to everyone. He is hurting y-" he then felt a hard slap strike his face. It was so hard, it made him lose his balance and fell to the ground. He sat up in shock and softly embraced the now red cheek and looked surprised at the red haired.

"Enough with all that 'burden' thing! Everyone kept their knowledge hidden because they care about you. _I_ care about you, you idiot!" Karma burst with a furious look. Nagisa was shocked over the sudden rage the red haired had.

"I am so tired of you being so hateful towards yourself! You are not even aware of people's love around you. I do not only like you. I _love_ you. So now keep yourself together…" as he finished, he covered his mouth while flushing. It made him sick to be so sentimental. It was not like him to be this way, but Nagisa made him feel so irritated when he was so negative. He wanted him to feel better by himself.

"Karma… I am so sorry…" Nagisa could not really believe what he just heard. He shortly felt dizzy as he tried to get up. He sat down once again and sighed. He thought shortly and then chuckled. Karma looked confused at the bluenette.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked with a grumpy voice. Nagisa shook his head.

"Nothing. You just hit me so hard, I cannot even stand up now. You really hit me after you were scared that someone would hurt me. You hurt me yourself…" he said and looked a little relieved at the red haired. Karma did not get why it was funny, but then helped him up on his feet.

"Sorry…" he apologized.

"It is okay… Thank you for hitting me… It knocked some sense into me…" Nagisa smiled and then looked determined.

"But it did not stop me from going to the principal's office. I have to go." He said and started walking towards the entrance. Karma was fast to grab his wrist.

"Hey! Don't you dare leave me behind and let anyone… e- _else_ hurt you…" he demanded and blushed. Nagisa looked confused at him and noticed the blushing. He chuckled.

"Then come on!" he said and pulled him along as he went on.

They walked down the empty hallway. Everyone were having class and they had to be quiet. It was very rare for them to be in the main building. They mostly came here if they were called over or having exams. They reached the door for the principal's office.

"I cannot believe we are doing this…" Karma mumbled. There was another room inside which was for the secretary. A young woman sat by the desk, tapping on her computer. She looked up to see them standing there.

"Can I help you?" she asked very politely. Nagisa bowed and then walked over to her desk.

"I would like to talk to the principal…" he said and showed all respect to her.

"Very well. Excuse me…" She said and rose. She entered the door to the principal's office. She came out quickly and let the door stay open.

"You may enter…" she said and waited for them to pass her and enter the door. Nagisa and Karma entered the darkened room and looked forward to see covered windows and an pitch black chair. It was difficult to see if it was turned front or back to them. The door behind them closed.

"So you came after all, Shiota Nagisa…" a dark voice said and chuckled. Nagisa walked towards the voice. Asano Gakuho. The principal. The most evil person they knew.

"Yes. I came. I want you to stop this! I know that you are behind everything that happened these last weeks. You want to lock up the E-class!" Nagisa said and looked very serious at the black chair. Suddenly a pair of eyes lit up. They were purple, but it was so dark that it could well be red. They had a flash of red in their glance. He gasped of the sight and backed off.

"Red eyes…" he whispered in fear and backed. Karma stood right behind him and grabbed the bluenette by his shoulders.

"So you came here to yell at me? Very brave…" the principal said in a joyful before rising from his chair. He walked around his desk and stand in front of it. This time it was easier to see the face. It was filled with pure evil. He looked cold in his expression.

"You come here after ruining my plan. If that brat had been put to jail for the crime he committed. The scums of E-class could finally have been locked up." He said while giving the two kids a quite angry look. He then smiled as he came to think of something.

"Maybe it was okay for him to get out anyway… Everyone now knows that he was accused. That is enough for being hated for the rest of his life…" he said with a satisfied look.

"You!" Nagisa burst and approached the principal and was about to hit him. The principal quickly stopped the hand and shoved him back into the red haired. Karma looked angry at the principal as he caught the bluenette.

"Akabane-kun. I find you very interesting. You properly already know who did it since you know about my plan. If you are smart enough, you should drop out already…" he smiled evilly at the teenagers. Karma pulled Nagisa back to stand behind him and faced the principal.

"Listen, Mr. principal. I am not leaving that class. That teacher is my pray and Nagisa is my lover. I do not need to listen to you when I know where I should be. I will stay in the E-class." He said while standing protectively in front of Nagisa.

"Very well… If you do not have anything else. Leave. I have a call to make…" the principal said and walked over to his desk.

"Principal!" Nagisa yelled and ran pass the red haired. Karma shortly tried to stop him but did not make it in time.

"Why do you hate our class so much? They did nothing wrong! How could you do that thing to your son? He does not even defy you!?" Nagisa was upset and did not want to leave before he got some answers. The man looked irritated at the kid and thought it was irritating that he did not give up.

"The E-class is this school's disgrace. It is nothing but a classroom filled with worthless children who have to be put in to place. You for example is now defying your own principal… " he said and glared at the kid. Nagisa ignored the glare and stood right to face him properly.

"It still does not give you the right to treat humans like trash! You really are a- guh.." he could not finish before he suddenly choke as a hand grabbed his throat and he lifted from the ground. Karma witnessed the horror in front of him.

"Nagisa!" He burst and was fast to get over and try to hit the principal but was kicked in the stomach and pushed into the wall. Karma hit the wall and quickly sat up while holding onto his stomach.

"You kids really know how to piss me off… Now. Get out of here and shut up about everything that happened. Then I will forgive your rudeness." The man said while looking up at the pale bluenette who desperately tried to get out of the grip. He was being held up so he could not touch the ground. Karma noticed Nagisa's desperation for getting down before trying to hit the principal again.

"Let go of him!" he demanded and tried to hit him again. He was furious. Nagisa started to wriggle and tried to kick the one strangling him. He was about to lose consciousness and stopped wriggling. Karma once again stood back and watched the man still not letting go of the bluenette. As he saw Nagisa stopped moving, he panicked. The principal saw and sighed heavily. He finally let go of the boy and let him fall to the ground. Nagisa coughed repeatedly as he finally could breathe again. Karma ran over to his friend and helped him up to sit.

"Are you okay?" he asked him while letting him cough. Nagisa nodded and held onto his throat while getting back his breath. He looked up at the principal who stood right in front of them.

"Now. Leave. I am done playing with you…" the man said coldly.

"You are sick…" he said before helping Nagisa to stand up. Nagisa breathed to make himself get better again. He panted and looked at the principal.

"Principal… We will leave. But you have to clean Karma's name. Can you keep that promise…?" he whispered furiously. The man looked surprised at him as he saw the bravely in the blue eyes. He smirked and then nodded. Nagisa sighed and then silently got dragged out the door by the red haired. The principal smiled as they finally left. The door smacked.

* * *

Karma walked along with Nagisa as they were heading back to the old campus. Nagisa was facing the ground while softly caressing his neck. It seemed like something was showing on his neck. Karma looked at him and noticed.

"Hey… Show me…" He said and softly grabbed the closest shoulder to him and stopped him from walking on. He then stroke his hands to removed it from the bluenette's throat.

"It is bad?" Nagisa asked and stretched his neck to show the mark. There was a mark left behind. It was clear that a hand had clenched its grip around it. It was a bit brown and red. Karma stroke carefully the neck and sighed as it hurt seeing Nagisa with this kind of mark there.

"Pretty bad… We cannot let anyone see this… They would get even more worried for you." he answered. He then looked at the bluenette. Nagisa tilted his head as he looked confused at the red haired.

"What should we do then? I want to apologies to them for getting angry and sound so negative… So I want to go back.." he referred to a previous incident with the class. Karma understood and sighed shortly.

"How about we find a scarf to cover that neck of yours and then head back?" he asked. Nagisa agreed.

* * *

 **Okay... Nagisa tried to fight with the principal, but did not go that well... xD**

 **Next up is the moment you all have been waiting for. I hope you will like it next time~  
REVIEW! It keeps me going x3**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Thank you all for reviewing, following and favoring! I am so sorry for not uploading in a while. I will be slow from now on as school will take my time from now on~ I am also busy with Truth Above the Surface. Over 19 chapters done on that one already xD  
I will also update that one soon.**

 **I hope you all will like this chapter! Properly the one you all have been waiting for xDD**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

They went to the city to find a little shop where they could buy a scarf. All the way, Nagisa covered his throat as if he was coughing or his throat hurt. He made sure the mark could not be seen. As soon as they obtained a scarf. He could finally relax his arms and sighed heavily as they were heading back.

"I am so happy that it is over now… The principal will properly not try anything now…" he said while they walked towards the school. Karma walked while having his hands in his pockets. He nodded and could not help but think of Asano as they were around that subject.

"Yeah…" he just said and walked further.

They arrived at the old campus around the last lesson. Karma followed the bluenette inside. As they entered, they quickly got attention. The whole class suddenly stood up before they bowed.

"We are so sorry!" they all said in unison and held their heads low. Nagisa was stunned as he saw them all react like that.

"What is going on?" he asked while looking clueless at his classmates. They stood up normally and then smiled sadly at him.

"Nagisa. We were feeling very bad about not letting you know that we knew. We hope you can forgive us. Please do not leave the class…" Kayano said and walked over to him. She looked very sad at him and was very sorry about it all. Nagisa could not help but smile.

"I am not leaving the class. Actually, I am the one hoping that you all would forgive me for not saying anything… I really care about you all and should have known I needed support from you all…" He answered and made them all smile in relief. Kayano could not help it, but then hugged him closely. He blushed and made them all giggle. She let go of him and then pulled him back to their seat. Karma murmured in irritation, but then just went over to his seat. He looked at Koro-sensei who then started the last lesson.

* * *

The school day ended. Nagisa walked by himself as he left as the last one. Karma had to go talk with the teachers so he had promised him to wait by the gate between the old campus' stairs and the main campus. He walked and reached the end of the stairs down to the main building as he heard someone yelling his name.

"Nagisa!" Sugino yelled and ran over to his blue haired friend with a big smile. He hurried over to his friend. He just had a juice from the juice-machine.

"What is up?" Nagisa asked his friend and turned around to look at him.

"Wanna go for some ice-cream?" he asked and looked hopeful at him. Nagisa was surprised over the question and then nodded as he was happy to be asked out.

"Sure! I hope it is okay Karma goes with us?" he asked and smiled awkwardly. Sugino looked confused at him and smiled a little as he thought it was a little weird, but did not really mind.

"If he really has to? I do not mind, but why is he always around you? Because of _that_?" he wanted to be sure and got a short nod. Nagisa could not tell him the truth about Karma's overprotective behavior. _Karma is just protecting me because he 'likes' me…_ He smiled over his thought and looked up the stairs and waited for Karma to come.

"Shiota Nagisa-kun…" the two teens turned to see a gloomy looking A-class student. Asano stood not more than a few feet away. Nagisa twitched and backed off for a second.

"Asano-kun… What do you want?" he asked him and did not like that he was there. Sugino did not understand the intense atmosphere between them. Asano looked serious at the bluenette.

"Can I speak to you alone?" he gave him cold eyes. Nagisa did not like it, but he knew that if he refused, he would make Sugino suspicious. He felt he had no choice. He nodded and went over to him.

"Will you be alright?" Sugino asked his friend and quietly shocked the bluenette. Nagisa looked at his friend and smiled as normal as possible.

"It will be quick!" he cheered and went along with Asano. Sugino nodded shortly and felt something was wrong, but did not bother to think further.

Asano and Nagisa went only around the corner where they could talk alone. Nagisa held onto his arm while feeling uneasy with being alone with the gloomy boy. He looked down while letting the boy stand only a meter away.

"So… What did you want to talk about?" he asked and then looked up at Asano.

"Did you tell Akabane-kun the truth?" he asked coldly. He wanted to forget it all, but the thought of his identity being told to the one person he hated the most, was bugging him. He did not want it to happen. He just wanted it all gone.

"Why are you asking about that?" Nagisa asked and backed off a little. He was nervous about the outcome if he told him the truth.

"You must have said something to the police since you could get him out of there. I just wanted to be sure. The only thing I do not wish to happen is that Akabane would know that it was me. It will give him even more strength to try to win over me." It all was about pride. He wanted to be sure before saying the next thing he had on his mind. Nagisa looked nervous at him and then sighed shortly. He had to lie for both his and Karma's sake.

"I did not tell him…" He lied. He looked as serious at him as possible. Asano could not see that it was a lie and accepted it.

"Very well. I have something else as well…" he said and looked a little more relaxed at the bluenette. Nagisa could see the answer he gave was satisfying to the boy. He sighed shortly.

"What is it? Karma will be here soon…" he said and looked away. Asano understood why he tried to avoid looking at him. He sighed shortly before he prepared to say more.

"When I say this. Please take it seriously." He started. Nagisa looked up as the start made him confused.

"I really meant it when I said I was sorry about what I did to you. You did not deserve to be treated like that at all. I wanted to apologize properly, but then my father told me everything and Akabane got arrested. It was really not the right time. I really hope you will forgive me some day…" he said and bowed in front of bluenette. Nagisa widened his eyes as he saw him bow. It was very rare for him to be bowing at all, and now he bowed to an E-class student once again. He could not believe his eyes. He had heard the apology before, but did not listen as he was way too angry to listen properly. _He really mean it… How should I do this?_

"Also… It was not my right to threaten you those times… I just did not want my reputation to be ruined…" Nagisa fringed as he heard that.

"So…. You threatened me because of your own selfish ego? How do you think I do while keeping that secret from everyone?" he asked while behind quite angry. Asano gulped as he knew it was a very selfish wish he had.

"Um… that red haired idiot just care too much about you that I would not be able to do anything if he would try to kill me for hurting you… it is not only for my reputation… also my life…" he sighed shortly and blushed as he found it awkward to say the last thing in front of someone. Nagisa was shocked over the last words. He could not help, but giggle as he thought of Karma's abusive personality. Asano looked very irritated at the bluenette as he thought it was not funny.

"What are you laughing at?" He asked and felt quite humiliated.

"It is just that you are right… I understand why you do not want Karma to know… He might really kill you.." Nagisa said and looked very cheered up at the boy. Asano flushed at the cute face. They both did not really think that the bluenette could say something like that with a smile.

"W-well… I just wanted to apologize… I know you will not, but I still hope you will forgive me someday…" he looked embarrassed away. Nagisa looked surprised at him and then smiled.

"I already did. It was not your fault… right? Your father is just a sick man…" Nagisa said and smiled wryly. Asano looked relieved at the bluenette. That was true. Nagisa remembered how he defended Asano while confronting the principal. He came to think of something. It was too late for him to not let Karma know, but if they finished soon, it might save Asano's life. He could not help, but then understand why Asano did not want the truth to come out. Only because of Karma. _I better get away from Asano before Karma finds out that we are talking alone. It might worry him._

"Well… I have to go now… Karma might look for me if I do not get back…" he said and turned away to go, but then his hand was caught by someone's hand. He looked surprised at the boy.

"Th-thank you so much…" Asano said while blushing thought without a smile. Nagisa could not stop smiling.

"Nagisa!" a voice so easy to recognize was heard. He lost his smile as he knew this time was not a good thing that he knew who came.

"Karma…" he whispered in fear as he saw the red haired rushing over to them. The first thing that happened was that Nagisa was pulled away from Asano. The next was for Karma to give Asano a kick in the stomach.

"How dare you take away Nagisa while I am not around!?" he yelled and was furious. He looked at Nagisa to check on him. Asano embraced his stomach and looked at them while enduring the pain. He looked pissed at the red haired.

"Karma! Calm down!" Nagisa begged the red haired and grabbed him by the shoulders. Karma ignored him and glared at the A-class student. He approached him with another kick, but it was stopped by Asano. He punched Karma as hard he could to defend himself. They both started fighting. The one who took the hits the most was Asano. He had it tough trying to protect himself.

"Guys!" Sugino came running and saw the fight. Nagisa faced the baseball boy and then looked at them. He thought about how to stop them. He knew, if he barged in, he would get hurt himself. He sighed shortly as he decided to do it anyway. He ran over to wrap his arms around Karma's stomach.

"Karma! Do not hurt him!" he begged him. Asano stopped as he saw the bluenette down there. Karma felt it and tried to get him off.

"Let go of me! Let me kill him! That bastard!" Karma was filled with rage and could not really move as the bluenette had his arms around his stomach. It was not because he was holding him back, but the feeling of those small and fragile arms around him made him want to avoid breaking them.

"Let it go! I am fine now!" Nagisa looked very serious and begging at the red haired. Asano looked confused at them and thought it was weird that Karma was so angry. He listened to them and backed off so he could get away from Karma. He had bruises a lot of places.

"No you are not! This bastard hurt you and I will make him pay!" Karma yelled and looked furious at Asano. It did not take Asano long before he realized what that meant.

"You told him!?" he burst and looked hurt as well as angry at the bluenette. Nagisa gasped as he heard him yell. Karma looked at Asano as he heard it as well. Sugino had no idea of what was happening. Nagisa kept his grip around the red haired and hoped he would give up. Unfortunately it did not help a bit.

"Of course he told me! He was threatened to keep his mouth shut! I told him to tell me so I could protect him…" Karma burst as he yelled at the boy in front of him.

"From you!" he finished as he then shoved Nagisa away to attack Asano. Nagisa fell back and landed by Sugino's feet. Sugino quickly helped him up to stand once again. He looked nervously at the bluenette and wanted to know what was going on.

"Nagisa…" he whispered as he could see the bluenette had his attention at the fighting boys. He had an idea of what it was all about. The teenagers both kept fighting. Karma wanted to kill the boy he fought, but Asano only defended himself and made it hard for the red haired to get through with his punches.

"Stop it Karma! I already forgave him! Just let him go!" Nagisa yelled at them and ran in between them to stop them from fighting. Karma was about to kicked him, but stopped his attack just in time. He then came to realized what he just heard.

"What!? You forgave him after what he did to you!?" he burst and looked very conflicted at the bluenette. Sugino heard it and then knew it was true. He did not know how to react and kept quiet. Nagisa wrapped his arms around Karma's neck and just held it tight.

"Please…" he whispered in hope and was quite scared as well. Asano sat on the ground from the last punch he got. He looked at them and panted shortly. Karma looked from the bluenette to Asano. He kept moving his eyes and then sighed heavily and nodded.

"Fine… You win, Nagisa…" he said and looked down at the bluenette and caressed his head. Nagisa sighed heavily as he finally made him stop.

"Thank god…" he whispered relieved. Asano stood up as he knew, he was safe again. He looked at Karma to get an evil glare. He gulped shortly.

"You are lucky that Nagisa is so nice to you… If not. I would have killed you…" Karma said very seriously and just grabbed the bluenette to get him up in his arms and held him in a bridal way. Nagisa flushed as he felt it, did not do anything about it. Sugino looked surprised at the sudden move, but as soon as they were leaving, he hurried with them.

Asano was left behind. The bruises were seen clearly. He went on his way home. He sulked over the situation he was in just now. He sighed heavily and scratched his neck.

"Why did I even threaten him if he would protect me like that?" he asked himself and felt even worse than before. He felt his head heat up as he then came to think of how he grabbed the bluenette's hand. He shook his head. He sighed heavily and looked back to see if they were out of sight. He smiled a little as he now felt it was all over.

* * *

Nagisa walked in the front and listened to the little talk the two teens behind him had.

"So Asano was the one who did it?" Sugino asked while facing the ground with a sad face. Karma nodded and looked forward with his hands hidden in his pockets. They walked slowly and just had a gloomy atmosphere around them.

"He was drugged by his father… The principal wanted to lock us all up. He had this cruel plan of making his son rape someone I cared about and then frame me. It almost succeed but did not as Nagisa got me out of Jail. We confronted the principal and made him stop his plan" Karma explained. Sugino looked surprised at him as he told him everything.

"Seriously? What a terrible man… I did hear some time ago how he hit his own son in front of the A-class after the winter-exam. I should properly stay quiet about it, right?" he asked and smiled a little while looking sad. Karma nodded.

"If we keep quiet, nothing more will happen…" he sounded relieved. He could not help but feel it all was finally at an end. They would finally be able to move on. It was now time for Nagisa to build up his self-esteem and trust red haired enough to let him love him with all his might. _I know he would never let me touch him like that. I just want him to stay by my side at least…_ Karma smiled at his thought. As long as the bluenette was happy and stayed by his side, he was happy.

"I understand" Sugino answered and walked a little further before stopping by a shop they had to get something in. Nagisa looked at them and smiled a little. He sighed shortly as he felt relieved over it was all over. He was happy it was over as well.

"Karma, I will go look at something over here…" he smiled warmly at the red haired and made him blush. He nodded. Nagisa went over to another shop some feet away. Karma kept his eyes on the bluenette who then looked at some teddy bears. A smile so cute, formed at his face and made the red haired blush.

"Karma! Do you want an ice-cream as well?" Sugino came out with 3 popsicles. The red haired looked at the baseball boy and then nodded.

"Yeah why not?" he grabbed one.

 _"_ _What the fuck is your problem!?"_ a dark and rough voice screamed up in anger. Karma looked in concern towards the bluenette as he feared it was Nagisa who was in danger. It was worse than he thought. He saw the bluenette being force to the ground as some other big guys started kicking him in the stomach.

"Nagisa!"

* * *

 **You know I love cliffhangers, right? x'D I also like Nagisa in pain! Btw. I have a very sad suicide story I want to upload, but I am not sure if I should upload it. Do you want to read it? Character death of course.**

 **Anyway. About this story. I hope you like it xDD**

 **REVIEW~~**


	14. Chapter 14

**HELLO GUYS owo It's been a loooong time w'  
I am so sorry for the long wait. It's not like I don't have time. I just have my attention on my new fic. A sequel for Truth above the Surface. Can't say more than that xD**

 **It's been a month. Wow... time flies. I hope you tell me what you think about it make sure to review. That is the only thing keeping me going with this story. I didn't get that much this time ^^'**

 **Extra note: Due to my lack of time for editing chapters, I have assistance from - _Hibiki Loke-_** **So from now on, she will be editing my chapters. Just cleaning them from grammatical and such mistakes! 3**

* * *

Nagisa stood and looked at the different kinds of teddy bears. He smiled at them and thought they were cute. _I want to buy one for Karma!_ He then found a red one that was a little less cute, however, he thought it was perfect. Happily, Nagisa grabbed the bear and turned to look for the check-out. He realized too late that there was someone behind him and Nagisa's spinning around made them spill their soda. It did not take long before he felt a fist connecting with his face. The force of the punch sent Nagisa towards the ground.

"What the fuck is your problem!?" he screamed at him. The guy, along with two others that Nagisa hadn't noticed, kicked him multiple times in the stomach and once in the face as well. Nagisa gasped, he could not breath after the kicks. He trembled as he started to get scared. They could easily kill him. He was too scared of fight back.

"I-I am sorry!" he managed to apologize. They stopped kicking. The one who seemed to be the leader, smirked in a haughty way.

"You are sorry? You are nothing but a stupid kid! You are just trash" he yelled and made the bluenette freeze as he heard it. _He is right…_ _Nobody around us tries to help me... I am worth nothing…_ He felt himself start trembling even more in fear. Karma ran as fast as he could to get over to the bluenette before they would hurt him more. Sugino ran to help as well.

"Stop it!" Karma screamed and gave the leader a punch in his face and forced him away from the bluenette. He kicked the other guys as hard as he could to get them away from his beloved. He hurried down to help the bluenette up and looked at him. He was bleeding from his mouth, probably from the kick to his head.

"Nagisa, are you okay?" Karma caressed his cheek and then noticed how much fear there was in Nagisa's eyes. Nagisa was completely frightened and did not react to the red haired's presence. Karma glared as his head heated up in rage and his blood started boiling uncontrollable. He rose and rushed over to the group and started punching and kicking them as hard he could. Sugino ran over to Nagisa and squatted in front of him. He could see the fear in his whole face and he was trembling all over his body. His eyes were big and he did not react to anything around him. He was just sitting and trembling while staring into the mid-air.

"Nagisa…" he whispered in concern. He then looked towards the fighting boys. Suddenly more guys came and defended their friends. Sugino feared that they would hurt Karma and considered calling the police. As he saw how Karma beat them all to bloody pulps, he knew that if somebody would die in that battle, it would be those who attacked Nagisa. He rose quickly and ran over to stop Karma.

"Karma! Stop now! Let's get out of here!" Sugino yelled and grabbed him by the shoulders. He trying to hold him back from hitting Nagisa's attackers again. They were all almost dying from their injuries. Sirens were howling in the distance making everyone around them run away. Sugino knew it was the police and pulled Karma away.

"Forget them! Let's get Nagisa out of here!" he yelled. Karma was trying the whole time to get over to the attackers, but as he heard the name of the bluenette, he stopped. He looked back at the baseball boy, confused, and then realized what was going on around him. He then nodded and rushed over to the bluenette. He tried to ignore the trembling. Karma took Nagisa into his arms and held him bridal style and hurried away. They got away before the police caught them. Sugino looked worried at the two of them.

"That was a close one…" he sighed heavily. He looked at how Karma looked worriedly at the bluenette. He could see something that he had not seen before. The look in his eyes was filled with love and helplessness. They were both concerned for the bluenette. Karma sighed out as he looked at the bluenette. Nagisa was not reacting to anything at all. It was like he was locked up in his own body and all he could do was tremble as if he was freezing.

"I am nothing… I am worth nothing…" Nagisa started whispering. Karma heard it and did not like it. He looked at the bluenette with a look that he hoped would break him out of his trance and cheer him up.

"Hey, don't say that… That is not true…" he whispered, but Nagisa did not react at all and whispered on. He sighed heavily and looked at Sugino.

"I will take him home… Remember not to say anything about Asano or about what happened just now." He said to Sugino who nodded. They parted.

* * *

Karma got through the check-in point with the bluenette. He walked up to the track and got on the first train that would be leaving. He sat down the bluenette and let him stand on his own. Nagisa just stood there like he had seen a ghost and did not move at all. As the train drove, Nagisa lost his balance and was caught by the red-head. Karma hoped that there would be some kind of reaction and the bluenette looked up at him, confused. He was surprised and then relieved. Even with a big bruise in the face and blood slightly out of the mouth, it was good that the bluenette was this strong.

"Karma?" Nagisa asked seeming tired. Karma smiled a little, sighed, and then just wrapped an arm around the bluenette's head and pulled him into his embrace while having his other hand holding onto a handle. Nagisa felt it and then looked down while slowly grabbing the back of his friend. He felt safe but still very sad. Karma did not mind and looked around to see people look confused at them. He did not really care and just waited for the train to arrive at the station they had to get off at. It was quiet between them all the way. Karma just made sure that the bluenette felt safe and no one got too close to them. They finally arrived at the station and got off. He let go of Nagisa and waited for the people to leave first and then get of himself along with the bluenette. As soon the train left and the platform was empty, he looked concerned at the bluenette.

"Are you better now?" He asked and got the bluenette's attention. Nagisa nodded shortly and looked down, great sadness radiating off of him. It was clear that he was not okay at all. Karma slowly moved a hand lightly over the bluenette's face and Nagisa looked surprised at him.

"What-?"

"Stop looking like that… I know you were attacked just now. But normally, you do not get so depressed after something like that. You usually just smile as soon as you know you are safe…" Karma said with a serious look. Nagisa was surprised over what the red head told him and then smiled a little sadly.

"Karma… I don't think that you understand… Everything changed after the rape. I am not like that anymore…" Nagisa said and then started to leave the platform. Karma quickly grabbed the bluenette's wrist and then pulled him into his embrace. He did not mind that the bluenette tried to get out of the embrace.

"Even so… Cheer up. I hate seeing my boyfriend look so sad…" he whispered. Nagisa flushed and froze as he heard the B-word. He looked confused up at the red haired and was not quite sure if he heard right.

"B-Boyfriend…?" he asked.

"Of course… Now that we both like each other, why not just become lovers?" Karma said and smiled to cheer up the bluenette. Karma caressed Nagisa's hair and played a little with one of the pigtails; he then kissed the bluenette on the tip of his ear. Nagisa was still blushing but then felt his fear of being touched take over as he felt a hand grabbing his butt. He quickly went into defense-mode and shoved away the red-head. Karma looked confused and concerned at the bluenette. Nagisa saw the look and smiled sadly as he felt tears stream down his cheeks. He covered his face to hide it. _It is not true… I am not his boyfriend. Who would want to be my girl- or boyfriend when I am so weak…_

"Those fears will never disappear… Just stop trying to cheer me up with those kind of lies…" he whispered while sobbing, Nagisa continued to cry.

"Why the hell do you think I am lying?" Karma burst. He had enough of the negative attitude. He wanted the bluenette to stop thinking like that. He was about to give up on him, but he loved him too much to do that. Nagisa backed off as he got frightened by the screaming. Karma saw the reaction and then calmed down.

"Listen, Nagisa, I want to make myself clear. I have no intention of lying to you, you are the one I love. That means that you should stop being so negative and try thinking positive. People around you care about you… We already had this discussion once before." He said, approaching the bluenette.

"Then explain me why people keep attacking me…! I must be worth nothing when all people want is to have me gone!" He exclaimed and made the red haired stay away. He embraced himself and then faced the ground. He was feeling sick. Karma sighed heavily and went over to him. He wrapped his arms around him.

"Nagisa… Those people are not close to you, they do not even know you. Everyone in class likes you a lot… Remember the good things instead of the bad things…" He said and held him tightly into his embrace. Nagisa listened to Karma's and sobbed as he knew the red-head was right. He nodded.

"I am so sorry…" He whispered and hid his face in Karma's chest. Karma heard it and sighed heavily. He caressed the bluenette's hair and kissed him on the top, right between the pigtails. Nagisa felt it and he started to get better as his heart felt lighter, he relaxed in the embrace. _He is right… At least… I have my friends… Kayano, Sugino and the others… And of course… Karma…_ He smiled warmly at the thought. He lifted his face and looked up at the red haired without saying anything, he just smiled at him. Karma smiled warmly as he knew the bluenette was alright now. He tilted his face and connected their lips. Nagisa closed his eyes and enjoyed the kiss that soon became more lustful. Nagisa felt the kiss turn into something else and blushed a lot. Karma sucked on the bluenette's lower lip and then cupped the cheeks of the bluenette to make him open his mouth. Karma stuck in his tongue and tried to play with his partner's tongue. Nagisa gasped as it took away his breath. He enjoyed it but started drooling as he could not swallow his saliva. Karma felt a pair of hands grabbing his shoulders and tried to shove him away. He pulled back just a few centimeters.

"Are you better now?" he looked at the quite aroused boy. He chuckled as he took the look he got as a yes. He kissed him once on the lips and then moved down to the neck to make love to it. He kissed it multiple times. Nagisa giggled as it was tickling.

"Stop it… not here…" There was no one around, but it was still weird for him to do something like that in a public place. Karma pulled back and then looked with a little blush in his face.

"Want to go someplace else? We are a little far from my house…" He knew it was not today that they might find their way to a bed. He let go of the bluenette. Nagisa felt loved and his heart had healed once again.

"Maybe I should get home… I do not even have a phone on me… who knows what my mother is doing by now…" He said smiling. Karma sighed shortly as the bluenette was right. He nodded.

"Let me walk you home then…" Nagisa could not say no and then let the red haired follow him on the way to his home.

They walked side-by-side all the way. As they had walked a little, Karma softly moved closer to the bluenette and reached for his hand. He grabbed it and looked down with a little nervous look. He glanced at the bluenette to see how he felt about it. Nagisa looked down and blushed as he felt their hands holding onto each other. He felt how their fingers were plaited. He enjoyed it fully. Karma kept his eyes on the road afterwards and just walked. They walked further and as they reached the apartment complex, Nagisa made Karma let go of his hand.

"What is wrong?" Karma asked and stopped to look confused at the bluenette.

"I do not think my mother would approve it…" Nagisa explained and smiled at little unsure.

"Why? I love you and that woman has to accept that…" Karma mumbled irritated and crossed his arms. Nagisa could see it was hard to make him make up his mind and just let him go with him up to the door. They came up to the right floor and now stood in front of the door.

"Please… stay here…" Nagisa said before reaching out for the handle. He opened the door and went inside. He closed the door behind him. He went into the living room and looked around. Everything was dark.

"Mother?" he went to her room and saw her sleeping. He sighed shortly and then quietly exited the door. He did not get to close the door before he heard something.

"Nagisa? You home?" Nagisa's mother was awake. She sat up in the bed and looked at the almost closed door which Nagisa decided to open again to face his mother.

"Yeah, I am home…" he answered and went over to her bed, she looked confused.

"You suddenly disappeared after telling me about that… Akabane-boy…? I heard he was released. Somebody properly paid caution" She sighed tiredly and then looked at her son, Nagisa shook his head.

"No. I told them that I did not want to report the incident…" He had to correct her. She looked confused at him.

"Huh? Nagisa, turn on the light… I cannot see your face properly…" she said to him and waited for him to do as he was told. Nagisa turned on the light and then faced his mother, she looked shocked at him. He had a bruise on his face and his clothes were dirty.

"What happened to you this time!?" She burst. This time, however, she was not worried. She actually thought it was his own fault. Nagisa looked surprised at her as he got the reaction, he sighed as he did not really want to talk about it.

"Wrong people, wrong time… Mother… I want you to apologize to Karma for accusing him without any evidence. It was really wrong of you to tell the principal without letting me know first…" He said with a serious voice. His mother turned all dark in her face as she met a disrespectful attitude. _After all I did for him, he wants me to apologies to a brat who raped him!? What the heck is_ _ **that**_ _I raised? He is nothing…_

"Apologize, you say?" She forgot all about what he had been through and just wanted to punish him. She rose from the bed and then walked over to do nothing, but giving him a slap in the face. He did not move anything but his face in the direction it was shoved.

"Don't you dare tell me what I should do! I am your mother! You are nothing but a little disrespectful child!" Nagisa heard the word again. _Nothing_ … He backed off. The slap was nothing, but the words were harsh. He had enough. He stood up and face his mother properly.

"You accused Karma without asking me if it was true! The real culprit has apologized twice and I forgave him. I want to forget it all now!" He said, defying his mother. Hiromi gave him a furious look and quickly grabbed one of his pigtails and pulled in it to punish him. He gasped in pain and tried to get her to let go of him.

"You little spoiled brat! I gave you everything and now it is my turn to get punished? Forget it!" She pushed him into the wall behind him and backed off herself. He fell to sit down up against wall. She then laughed as she knew what she had done was not right. She felt crazy and then looked at the red haired boy who now stood in the door, looking pissed.

* * *

 **Okay... I hope you will forgive me to make this woman a person we all will make... again... xDD**

 **I hope you liked the chapter~ Tell me what you hope for next~**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hellow guys. Long time no see, huh? I have been so busy and the lack of fandom out in the world of AK just made me listless about this story. Thanks to my memory of how much this story is loved, I had to continue publishing chapters xD**

 **I will be a bit faster the next following time. I have to finish this before november... In november, my final exams will be announced... xD**

 **Well. Again, thanks for reviewing and keep doing that! That is what keeps me going! Btw. this chapter is... kinda dull. I hope you like it anyway xD**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

 _Just a moment ago:_

Karma stood in front of the door. He heard all the yelling from behind, but tried to keep calm and not interfere. As he heard the last thing Nagisa yelled, he knew he had to do something. Nagisa was being brave against his mother, but who knew what that bitch could try to do? He entered the door and rushed to the bed room. He heard the bump and saw Nagisa fall to sit up against the wall. The right pigtail down in straight hair which made him indicate that the bitch had done something. He faced the woman with a pissed look.

"Are you done yelling at your son?" he asked in a calm way, but still pretty pissed. Hiromi did not calm down as the sight of the red haired made it worse. She felt furious and somehow knew whose fault it all was.

"What are _you_ doing here? You are the reason Nagisa is defying me! You raped my child and also made him forget how to treat his own mother!" she had gone completely crazy. Her son was not obeying her commands, even though she helped him so much after the rape. The rapist standing in the door, being defended by her own son verbally. Nothing went as planned. She hoped that the help she gave her son, made him go the way she wanted him to go once again. Now it was all ruined… Because of that red haired brat.

"I am done…" She said in a low voice. She got gloomy and went out of the room. Karma let her pass him and then hurried to check up on the bluenette.

"I am okay…" Nagisa whispered and just looked depressed down. He pulled out the other pigtail to let all his hair down. Karma knew the words he heard, had something to do with the depressing look. He cupped the bluenette's cheeks and pulled a bit to make him look up at him.

"Hey… I love you and you are my everything… Okay?" he gave him a warm smile. Nagisa felt his cheek some with a light color of red and then felt tears come out. He sobbed and went into the red haired's embrace. Karma embraced the fragile bluenette and held him close. He closed his eyes shortly as he felt the arms around him. He then looked up as heard something and saw his mother raise a knife against Karma.

"Watch out!" he screamed and pulled Karma with him to the floor. Karma was not sure what just happened. He looked behind him and he rose from the floor and looked at the woman with an outrageous glare. The mother just tried to kill him? He was not sure, but grabbed Nagisa's wrist.

"Run… Get your things and get out of here…" he whispered and did not look away from the woman as he knew if he did, he might not be ready for another attack.

"B-but-"

"Just go!" Karma exclaimed with a bit frightened voice. Nagisa nodded and got up from the floor as the red haired let go of him. He hurried pass his mother in fright.

"You stay here, you unfaithful chi-!" she rose a hand to slap him but then her wrist were grabbed.

"Don't you dare touch him anymore…." He whispered in rage and looked serious at her.

Nagisa knew what his mother wanted to do and it scared him. He rushed into the kitchen to find his bag. He found it along with his phone. He ran to his room to pack up some clothes.

Karma was facing Hiromi alone and fought back when she twice more tried to stab him. He made sure not to hurt her when he knew Nagisa would not want that. After some time, she did not fight that much back. She had properly given up. Nagisa came in.

"I am ready…" he had a big backpack on and along with his schoolbag. Both Hiromi and Karma looked at him. She was not happy about the sight.

"Are you leaving me!? Did you not promise me not to!?" she burst and was about to approach him. She was stopped by a shove into the bed by the red haired.

"He promised you to stay by your side until he became an adult. You never promised him anything… He is not going to stay here… With that attitude of yours, you might get him _killed_ someday!" Karma said with an irritated voice and then went over to the bluenette. Nagisa looked a little nervous at his mother who gave him a shocked look. The words Karma just gave her made her worried. Could she really get her son killed if he stayed with her. She sat up and looked down.

"Just leave already… before I change my mind" She said. Karma grabbed the bluenette's shoulder and pulled him shortly to make him follow him. Nagisa looked concerned at his mother and was not really okay with leaving her.

"Nagisa…" Karma whispered shortly and knew it was hard to leave. Nagisa nodded and then followed the red haired. They went over to the main door and Karma opened it for them. The bluenette looked one last time towards the bedroom and felt bad for leaving, but then again. He had to get out before she would lose control once again. Karma sighed shortly as the bluenette finally went out of the door.

"I wonder if this will be alright. You know… for me being away from my mother…" Nagisa whispered a little nervously. They walked side-by-side towards the station. He was worried. Karma nodded shortly at the bluenette worries and scratched his neck shortly. Where could the bluenette stay for a while. Of course, they both knew, Nagisa had to go back someday. He was not 18 yet and could not decide on his own where to live.

Karma sighed and grabbed the shoulder bag, the bluenette was holding. Nagisa looked surprised at his friend. He quickly noticed the concerned look the red haired was wearing. He could not help, but give him a smile.

"I am alright now… Thanks to you." He said and grabbed the red haired's hand and gave it a squeeze. Karma blushed a bit and got the shoulder bag over his shoulder so he could hold Nagisa's hand properly.

"It was nothing. I just wanted to protect you…" he answered. Nagisa smiled warmly as the answer he got was what he needed. They reached the station and got on the train. Nagisa sat down and let the backpack stand between his legs. He sighed heavily.

"Where should I stay? Maybe I can sleep at the school…" he smiled a little awkwardly and looked at the red haired who sat down beside him. Karma looked shortly at him and then turned his back to the side and looked out the windows behind him. He leaned against the glass behind him. It was not that late. Properly around dinnertime. He looked at the bluenette once again. He rested his arm at the seat's back.

"You can stay in my place of course. Do not even question that…" he smirked and wanted to cheer up the bluenette. Nagisa looked surprised at the red haired and was about to say something but then turned silent. He looked down and shortly after, nodded.

"I feel so lucky…" he said and smiled. Karma looked confused at him. _Lucky? With all that happening around him. He should not feel lucky…_ He could not really understand it properly.

"Lucky? Why? You have been through a lot…" he commented and did not really get it.

"I feel lucky because I have you…" Nagisa said and looked happy at the red haired. Karma flushed and hid his eyes behind a hand. That answer was too cute. He then realized something and looked surprised at the bluenette. _He is not being negative anymore…_ Nagisa leaned back and looked up at the ceiling. He enjoyed the moment. The train was not that crowded and they could relax in peace. _I feel so light…_ He sighed heavily and looked at Karma who smiled relieved. He could not see why and did not bother to ask.

"I will tell my parents that you will be staying at our place for a while. It will not bother them… They are rarely home anyway…" Karma said and fondled Nagisa's hair. Nagisa closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling. It was making him relax even more.

"Got it." He said shortly as he yawned. He was about to fall asleep and silently dozed off. He closed his eyes and it felt like seconds when he woke quickly as the train stopped. He looked around and noticed they were at the last station before their destination. He sat up and then grabbed his head. He had been laying down. Properly, as he dozed off, he kind of fainted and fell to lie down.

"Had a nice nap?" Karma asked while smirking at the bluenette. Nagisa turned and looked confused at him.

"For how long was I gone?" he asked and knew the red haired had fun seeing him sleep.

"Not that long… Just… _all_ the way to our destination… You are really cute when you suddenly pass out and lay down with you head on my lap…" Karma smirked and was enjoying himself. Nagisa flushed as he realized why the red haired was smirking. He looked embarrassed down and placed a hand on the back of his head.

"Sorry…" he said and sat properly on his seat once again.

"You do not have to apologies… I enjoyed it" Karma smiled satisfied and shortly stroke the bluenette by his cheek. Nagisa looked at the red haired as he did it and then relaxed again. He smiled warmly and sat closer to him. He leaned up against him and just relaxed his head on the red haired's shoulder. Karma felt it and silently grabbed the bluenette's hand, but did not hold it for long before they reached their destination.

They walked hand-in-hand all the way and reached Karma's house by the time the sun had set. They went inside and Karma took care of the bags and went upstairs with them while Nagisa waited downstairs. As they both re-united, they went into the living room and sat down in the big couch. Karma turned on the TV which only had anime on for now. Nagisa smiled as it was Sonic Ninja the channel was showing. He leaned back, but soon felt an arm go its way around his shoulder. He was pulled into an embrace. He blushed and smiled with a warm glance. He silently grabbed the hand by his chest and just leaned into the embrace. Karma leaned his head down to rest on the bluenette's head. They both relaxed.

The show ended. Nagisa sighed disappointed as he wanted it to continue. Karma chuckled.

"It has to end somehow?" he said and looked down at the bluenette.

"But it was such a nice episode…" Nagisa complained. They did nothing but talk about how the episode went and what might happen next episode over the following two hours. As they turned off the TV and talked further, Karma began to hold Nagisa tighter. The talking turned into whispering and their faces got closer. They almost connected their lips as a growling sound filled the silent room. Karma blushed as it was his stomach. Nagisa looked surprised at him as he saw the blushing. He started laughing and back off from the red haired.

"Shut up!" Karma burst and blushed even more as he felt it was very embarrassing. He decided to punch the bluenette on the top of his head. It was so hard a punch that Nagisa covered his head and giggled while having small tears in the eyes. The hit was a bit painful.

"Auch!" he complained while grinning.

"Let us get something to eat!" Karma said and rose from the couch. Nagisa looked up at him and then giggled. He quickly followed.

Time went on. They ate. As it was now late in the evening, they went upstairs.

"Am I going to sleep in your bed again?" Nagisa asked while looking confused at the red haired who just went inside his own room. He was quiet and made the bluenette nervous.

"Something wro-?"

"I was thinking… If you would be okay with… Sleeping together?" Karma asked while blushing a little as he looked embarrassed at the bluenette. He was unsure about how he should have asked anyway. He really wanted to be close to him as much as possible. They did not have to do anything. Just be close. Nagisa looked a little shocked at the red haired and thought hard about it. _Sleep together? In the same bed…? Karma and me…?_ He flushed and quickly moved away from red haired in reaction. Karma looked at little frustrated at him as he knew what that reaction meant. He could not blame him. He smiled awkwardly.

"It is alright.. It was just a thought I had…" Nagisa heard the disappointment in his voice and did not understand how he already thought he had denied the little request. He walked with him inside the room. It was not as messy as last time he was in this room.

"Where did all your things go?" he giggled. Karma swung his elbows in the air and places both of his hands in the back of his head.

"Well, with all that worrying about you, I got bored and decided to clean the room" He smiled at the bluenette and went over to the closet and took out the futon and went over to the bed to lay it down beside it.

"I will take the futon again, then you can get a good night's sleep after all what happened today…" when he thought about it, Nagisa had been pretty unlucky with all that happened to him over the last two weeks. He chuckled with a smile and looked at the bluenette. _And he said he felt lucky? I really do not get it…_ Nagisa looked confused at Karma as he was smiling a whole lot. He blushed and then helped him with the duvet.

"I will take the futon! You should sleep in your own bed…" Nagisa insisted and looked serious at the red haired while blushing. Karma looked surprised at him and sighed heavily as he knew he did not want to complain about it.

"Okay?" he smiled. Karma sighed and nodded as he did not want to argue.

They got ready for going to bed. They got dressed in their night clothing which was only trunks and thin shirts. They did not go to sleep at once. Karma asked Nagisa if they should play his new videogame first. The bluenette agreed and they started the game.

The sound of the television's noise from the game was the only sound in the room. They both were very concentrated on playing. Nagisa beat the red haired multiple times as he fast learned how to do things in the fighting-part of the game. Karma did win many times as well. He sighed heavily as he gave up.

"Okay then, how about we go to bed?" He looked exhausted, thought obviously a fake expression. Nagisa giggled and nodded.

"If you say so?" He teased and rose from the sitting-position he had been in the last two hours they had been playing. Karma rose as well and went over to his bed. He threw a pillow at the bluenette which was easily caught. Nagisa went over and sat down on the futon.

"Night, Nagisa…" Karma said as he turned off the light with a remote. He lied down and covered himself with his duvet. His front turned towards the room. Back turned at the wall behind him.

"Goodnight, Karma…" Nagisa answered with a more silent voice. He lied down under the duvet and almost hid himself under it. He already felt lonely as it was quiet and he could not really hear any breathing from his friends in the bed. He had his back turned to the bed and turned his head a little to look up at it. He wanted to lie beside Karma up there, not down here by himself. He looked away once again as he grabbed his own shirt and crumbled it. He sighed quietly and sat up from the futon. He quietly crawled up in the bed and under the red haired duvet. Karma gasped as he felt it and looked shocked and confused at the rustling bluenette.

" _What are you doing!? You did not want to sleep together…_ " He whispered in confusion and blushed. Nagisa slipped his arms around the red haired's waist and just held himself close to him. He kept quiet and hid his head under the chin of the red haired. He spoke.

"I just wanted to be comforted… It got lonely down there" he said and kept hiding his face. Karma looked surprised at him after that answer and then sighed. He wrapped his arms around the bluenette and held him close. Nagisa could not stop smiling as he felt safe. The feel of a pair of gentle arms, holding him inside an embrace filled with love. Karma tried to hold himself back and he felt the one he loved be so close to him. He sighed out in relief as it was just what he wanted. Holding him close. He relaxed and soon fell asleep. Nagisa was already sleeping.

They slept until next morning where Karma's clock started ringing. Nagisa woke up slowly and wrenched a little as he was still very tired. Karma stretched out his arm, over the bluenette to reach the alarm. He turned it off and sighed heavily as he did not want to get up. He cuddled close to the bluenette as he lied down properly once again. He treated him like a pillow and just hugged him. Nagisa felt it and did not really do anything about it to start with.

"What time is it…?" he asked and then looked up at the red haired. Karma yawned.

"one hour until we have to go to school…" he answered and looked tiredly down at the bluenette.

"We have school? Oh yeah… It is Friday… Graduation next week…" Nagisa said and sighed. He turned to look at the clock himself. He then turned back to face the red haired. Karma sighed shortly and kissed him on the forehead. He considered if they should skip school today. It was just a Friday.

"How about skipping today?" he suggested and had a expressionless look on his face. Nagisa looked up at him and then shook his head.

"Come on… Let us get up and eat some breakfast…"

* * *

 **Soooo Graduating next week... I hope you will forgive me for the following chapters xD Won't follow the true storyline of the original story of AK. but bear with it ^w^**

 **See ya next time! I will update it in two weeks**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here you go! I know I am a bit late... sorry ^^' I had to focus on school. I am on a break for a week, so I have time to relax. I have so many things to do. The fandom is also a bit... dead. But hopefully, it will return when the movie has been released... ^^**

 **This chapter is a bit dull, but hopefully, if you're patient, I can upload next chapter soon. If you want it sooner, tell me. It will properly be without corrections... That is what I need to do with every chapter. ^^'**

* * *

Karma gave up as Nagisa was determined not to skip school. He wanted to buy sandwiches on the way to school so he could avoid making food. He was too tired for that so they when for sandwiches on their way to school. Nagisa waited for the red haired by the door and looked up at him at he came out of the store.

"I cannot believe it… Did you really have to be that lazy?" he chuckled and went along with him on the way to the campus. Karma nodded and lifted his chin while handing over one of the sandwiches.

"It is better than nothing… I can afford it, so shut up and eat it when you get hungry…" Karma was grumpy and just wanted to be alone with the bluenette. Almost had his chance in the bed with the bluenette last night. He was being that close to him in a bed, but did not make a move. He sighed while thinking about it. Nagisa looked confused at the red haired while they were walking further towards the old campus.

As they both reached the building, Nagisa started to get a little nervous when thinking about the last day before the finishing week. Who knew what might happen in that week. They knew that Koro-sensei had to die before the end of next week. The government did not want to let him off and might be doing something like many other times. Karma went inside of the classroom. It did not take long before Itona came in in front of him and asked him if he would help him with a small thing. Nagisa walked past them and went over to Kayano. He smiled at her.

"Good morning, Kayano" he said and sat down.

"Mornin' Nagisa" she said and smiled warmly at him. Karma agreed to help his classmate, but could not stop from thinking of Nagisa. He sighed heavily and then placed the bluenette far behind in his thoughts. As time went on, the lesson was now about to start. Karma really did not really want to stay, but he stayed there anyway. He kept his promise with the bluenette. While the lesson kept on going, he noticed how close, Nagisa and Kayano was. He blushed as he got irritated over the sight of the smiling at each other. _How dare he play with my feelings like that? First snuggling in my bed and now flirting with the girl who everyone know, is in love with him? He is really clueless… Such an airhead!_ He was pissed and knew he had to talk to the bluenette about it.

The lesson ended. Karma was quick up from his seat and went over at pull the bluenette with him.

"K-karma!" Nagisa whined as he was pulled out of the class. Kayano and the rest of the class looked confused after the two of them.

Karma just went down the hall while holding onto the bluenette's hand. Nagisa did not really know if he should try to get out of the grip or maybe just follow without doing more about it. He decided to follow without complaining.

"Where are we going?" he asked and looked at the red haired, who just kept on going. He sighed heavily as he did not get any answer. They got outside and Karma kept on pulling him towards the forest. They came deep into the forest and finally, they stopped. Karma let go of him and then pushed him up against a tree.

"Okay… Listen Nagisa… I want to be clear about a thing…" he placed a hand in the tree beside the bluenette's head. Nagisa looked confused and a little nervous at the guy.

"What is it?" he asked and face the ground while having his eyes on the red haired. Karma sighed shortly as he would now let it out.

"Who is your lover? Me or Kayano?" he was straight forward and looked very serious at the bluenette. Nagisa was dumbfounded as he heard it. Did Karma really just ask him that? _Okay… Now things are getting weird…_ He thought hard about what to say. Then he realized something. _He is jealous!?_

Nagisa could not help, but start laughing. Karma flushed as he found it very embarrassing to be laughed at after a very serious question. He was about to yell at the bluenette who suddenly slammed his arms around his neck and kissed him deeply on his lips. Karma froze and was not sure of what actually was happening. He sighed heavily behind the kiss and enjoyed it. He placed his hands on the back of his head and pulled him as close to him as possible without lifting him from the ground. He pulled back shortly.

"Now… Why did you laugh at me!?" he yelled a little irritated. Nagisa came with him wry smile as he was not sure of what to say, but obviously enjoyed the jealous boyfriend of his. He then shook his head.

"I Just thought it was funny to think of Karma being jealous…" Karma froze shortly at the answer and blushed harshly afterwards. He groaned and sighed heavily as he had to admit. He was obviously just jealous of the nice friendship Nagisa and Kayano had. He sealed off the bluenette's lips once again and began to shove the bluenette up against the tree and rubbed himself up against the little guy. He stopped shortly.

"You do not dare flirt with anyone else than me…" he quickly said and kissed the bluenette once against. This time he could not just kiss him, he had to have everything. He made the bluenette open his mouth to play with his tongue. He silently moved down his hands under the bluenette's arms and further down. He stopped the intense kiss and moved his mouth down to the pale neck. Nagisa felt the wet lips do his neck. He closed his eyes and felt like moaning. He could not stop himself at this point. He gasped as it felt like the red haired sucked on his neck. He moaned a bit lustful as he felt a knee between his legs and push against it.

"K-Karma… we are… at school…" he whispered while moaning and grabbed the red haired's shoulders, trying to push him away. It felt so good that it was hard to resist, he intensely wanted to continue. Karma pulled away as he felt he was done for now. He drove his tongue over his own lips to dry away the spit by his mouth. He smirked haughty and felt pretty satisfied.

"The job is done. Now they will know you belong to someone else…" he said while smirking playfully. Nagisa looked confused at him and then quickly grabbed his phone to use it as a mirror. He gasped in fear as he saw it. A hickey.

"You gave me a hickey!?" he burst in fear and flushed in embarrassment. There was no way he could hide it. He did not have a scarf and he knew Karma would stop him from trying to hide it. He flushed and looked irritated at the red haired.

"What? Now people will know you have overcome your fear and found yourself a boyfriend." Karma said and kept on smirking, ignoring the bluenette's reactions. Nagisa looked confused at him. He then widened his eyes and covered his mouth a little with the three fingers.

"You are right…" he whispered in realization. He grabbed his head in frustration and bend his knees to sit down and up against the tree. He complained about how to deal with the others. He did not really understand it well himself, but his thoughts were getting somewhere. _He is right… I do not even get a little scared even when he touches me like that… It is like he cured my fear for touching… along with my mother of course… I actually like him doing that kind of things he does to me…_ He could not get redder in his face as he knew what kind of thought he just had. A perverted one. Karma looked at the bluenette and noticed what kind of faces the bluenette made and could not help, but laugh as he knew exactly what he was thinking of.

"You little pervert…" he chuckled and sat down beside him. Nagisa shoved him away in desperation, only to get a satisfied look from the red haired. He sighed heavily and finally the red in his face started to fade out. He smiled and leaned to the side where the red haired was sitting in his spot once again. He let his head rest at the 16 cm higher shoulder. Karma felt it and smiled as he enjoyed it more normally. He examined the person sitting beside him and found his way to his hand. He softly clenched it.

"I love you, you know.." he whispered and leaned his own head against the blue hair. Nagisa had his eyes closed and nodded shortly.

"You have said that before…" he answered while relaxing. Karma sighed shortly as it was not the answer he had hoped for.

"Yeah? How about saying it back?" he sounded a bit irritated. Nagisa opened his eyes and looked confused at him. _What does he mean by that? He sounds like he expects something…_ He gulped as he realized it. He had not told Karma, he loved him. He blushed in embarrassment. He thought hard about how he should clear out the intense atmosphere.

"I… love… you too…" he whispered and looked away as it was too much to handle saying. Karma widened his eyes a little as he heard it. He smiled and decided to tease him.

"What? I could not hear you…" he sat up and placed a hand behind his ear. Nagisa flushed once again and tried to say it again.

"I love you too…" he whispered once again. Karma chuckled and could not help himself.

"What? Say it louder.." he teased. Nagisa began shaking in anger and then rose from the sitting position.

"I love you too!" he yelled and was red all over his head. Karma rose as well and smiled warmly at the bluenette. He cupped his cheeks and kissed him gently on the mouth.

"I know.." he whispered with a smile and let go of him. Nagisa looked confused after the red haired as he began to walk back towards the class. He gasped again as he realized he was being teased.

"You are so rude!" he complained and hurried after him.

Nagisa entered the class right after Karma. He walked over to his seat beside Kayano. The green haired girl was sitting and texting on her phone.

"Rare seeing you use your phone…" he said and smiled at her while taking a seat. She gasped and looked embarrassed at him. She smiled awkwardly.

"Yeah… I had to text my father… I promised him to meet up with him after school… We have a lot to talk about when it comes to graduation.." she answered. Nagisa nodded. That was right. It was soon time to graduate. They had already been accepted to their high schools. In a week, they would be done. Not only with school, but also the lessons in assassination. It was quite sad to think about. _We have all asked ourselves how we would deal with the assassination of Koro-sensei. We love him too much_. Nagisa did not really know what to say about it anymore. After the fight with Karma and the journey to the moon, everything had changed inside of him. He wanted to do what was right. Time was important too. He came to think of the rape and thought that it did not really affect him anymore, but if Koro-sensei would have to die, it would diffidently bring back tears. Even though his teacher was not dead or anything, he still knew, if it happened, with the rape in his past, he might not be able to handle it. He sighed heavily as he thought of it.

"I really just want it all to end as soon as possible…" He suddenly said without thinking. Kayano looked confused at him and tilted her head. She studied his face and could not really see anything, but sadness in his eyes. She suddenly noticed a weird spot on his neck. She quickly moved closer and grabbed his head. She looked closer and saw what it was.

"Nagisa… Where did you get that? Did…. Did it happen again..?" she asked in concern and looked very serious at him. Nagisa looked confused at her and then realized what she was talking about. He quickly covered the mark and back off from her while flushing.

"N-no… just… a mark…" he tried to smile, but it was an awkward one he gave her. She looked confused at him and then let go of him. _A mark? But… that's clearly a hickey…_

Nagisa was not sure how to handle it for now. Maybe he should just be honest with her. He was still blushing as he looked down with a shameful look.

"Nagisa… who gave you that?" she asked. She did have an idea of who had done it. Everyone had talked about how much the two of them had been together after it all had been exposed. She smiled a little as she had already accepted it.

"Karma..." he answered with a low voice. She sighed heavily as he finally admitted it. She smiled at him who just looked confused her after seeing that smile.

"You two sure have been close after you came out with the truth… Many of us have been talking about it and now you admit it… We could finally have our answer…" she said and looked calm at the bluenette.

"You already had the idea?" he asked to be sure.

"Yeah, Karma has said it many times but we really did not believe him when you did not say anything…" Nakamura said and was behind him. He looked back at her and saw most of his classmates look at them. He blushed as he saw some of them blushing. They had properly already seen the hickey.

"He said that…?" he was not really sure what was going on. To think of Karma telling everyone that he was dating him was so like him. _For god sake… Seriously?_

"I asked him if he knew anything about that mark on your neck… He said he had given his boyfriend a mark to make people stay away from him…" she giggled as she thought it was cute. Nagisa flushed even more as he saw a perverted smiled at the girl's face and then looked at Karma in the back of the class. He was just sitting there, smirking. _They all were talking about the hickey and then he just told them… That idiot…_ Nagisa sighed shortly and then chuckled. He then turned to look at Kayano and Nakamura.

"You all don't care about it? I mean… We're both guys..." he said with a little ashamed look.

"Of course… That's nothing! We already got the idea soon after you two came back and you had that scarf around your neck. We figured he might had given you a hickey back then as well…" Nakamura laughed. Nagisa gulped shortly. That time was not really because of a hickey… more like a mark after being strangled. Now when he thought about it. He had been unlucky and lucky. It was now time to forget it all and move on. He nodded to himself and smiled at them.

"Thank you so much guys… not for today… but more for everything else. Supporting me and much more… Really thanks…" he rose and bowed in front of the two girls. He thanked the whole class for their support. They smiled at him. Most of them thanked him for being honest with them.

Time went on with Koro-sensei coming in and started the lesson. Everything went as expected.  
Well. Some of it did.  
Nagisa was accepted into his new school. Karma was as well. Then Koro-sensei was attacked by the government. The whole class, kidnapped as well. Attacked by the people from the space-center. The whole class worked together and defeated those who tried to stop them from getting to their teacher. As they finally reached and helped Koro-sensei, it did not go as hoped. After everything. Kayano's stupid act and the monster, Yanagisawa. They really had to kill Koro-sensei. Nagisa was the one to do it.

It hurt more than he thought. He never knew it would be so painful that he could not think of anything, but the wishes of it never happened

They all got the reward and everything told in the manga went as planned. What we did not get to see happen, happened not long time after they had done the assassination.

Nagisa had gone back to live with both of his parents as they had started trying to get along once again. Everything seemed to go alright. He had not seen Karma for some time. Properly because of the fame. They all were known as the saviors of Earth. It was a little hard to be known that well when going outside of their homes. At least, people from the school did not bother him or his classmates anymore. All that was left, was the feeling of Koro-sensei's presence. Pretty creepy, but it felt like he was still there with them.

Today it was only a month later. Nagisa was on his way to the city to meet up with his boyfriend. He sat down in the train. He looked around and noticed how people were staring at him. Properly because they had seen him on TV. He sighed shortly and hoped to be at the station soon.

Him and Karma were going on a date. He was looking forward to it, but he honestly did not feel like doing romantic stuff. Just hanging out would be fine to him. He got a text from the red haired. He looked at his phone. _'I will be waiting by the exit'_ He answered with an 'ok' and then put away his phone again. A sigh left his mouth. He finally got off and people just kept their eyes on him. Somehow it felt like they feared him. He sighed heavily as he got through the check-out point. He looked around to find Karma.

"Nagisa!" he heard the voice of the person he was looking for. He saw Karma standing by a pile at the end of the station. Nagisa hurried over to him.

"Karma… How have you been?" he asked the red haired boy.

"I have been okay… If good, then I would have to have you by my side… It is pretty boring without you…" Karma smirked and kissed the bluenette on the cheek. He afterwards grabbed his hand. Nagisa blushed at the kiss and then let the red haired grab his hand.

"A-ah…" he whispered low enough for only the red haired to hear. Karma chuckled and then walked towards the city of Kunugigaoka.

They walked down the street, hand-in-hand. People did not really look at them, they were busy with their own stuff. Karma felt more home here than anywhere in Tokyo. This was the only place where people did not bother them. Talk to them, stop them for autographs and more. It was more relaxing here.

"Where should we eat?" Nagisa asked with a smile. Karma stopped and looked around. It was not easy to choose with all those cafés and restaurants. He thought hard about it and sighed out.

"How about some Sushi?" he asked. Nagisa nodded and agreed.

"Sure!"

* * *

 **As I said... A bit dull. Well. I hope you liked it anyway ^^  
Next up: BE CAREFUL OF WHERE YOU ARE GOING x3**

 **Review please! 3**


	17. Chapter 17

**HEY GUYS! I am sooooo sorry for not posting for a whole month ...**

 **I have been through a whole lot, stress, falling in love(and then heartbroken) and then... a classmate passing away(Read the story about this in Unseen).**

 **I promise not to wait too long with updating the chapters, but please have in mind. I will not edit them, so there might be many grammatical mistakes and more. This is also not edited, SORRY!**

 **Enjoy anyway... ^^'**

* * *

They both sat and ate running sushi. Nagisa was keeping his eyes on the upcoming sushi and looked forward to one special that only comes a few of in the hours. He saw it and reached out for one with Tempura on it. He sat the plate down in front of him and was ready to eat it. Karma quickly grabbed it with his sticks and put it in his mouth.

"Hey! That was mine!" Nagisa complained and made an irritated look. He glared at him and just got a smirk from the red haired. He sighed heavily and now he had to wait a long time for the next one.

"That was really uncalled for… You sure are mean…" he complained once again and then rest his head in his arms that was on the table. Karma smirked and caressed the blue hair. He enjoyed teasing the little guy.

"At least, you are energetic again…" he whispered and looked at the bluenette with a light smile. Nagisa lifted his head and looked confused at him. He was confused over the comment the red haired came with. He thought hard about it and looked sad down. _That is right… Ever since Koro-sensei died, It has felt like we all lost the most important person in our life. We all loved him. Karma also took it pretty hard, but he recovered fast. I am not sure how. The last few times we have been meeting up. I have been sad… even when he tried to cheer me up. I could not smile. I was just being introvert all the time. Karma worried about me. I felt so bad for worrying him, so I invited him out today and somehow… it helped this time… I feel better. Much better._ As he thought about it, he started smiling. Karma looked at him and noticed the smiling. He sighed out and leaned over to kiss the bluenette's cheek.

"Nice to see you smile…" he smiled and caressed the cheek. Nagisa looked up at the red haired and smiled warmly. He nodded.

"It sure has been a while…" he said and leaned to the side to lean up against his shoulder. Karma enjoyed it and was finally happy to see the bluenette smile. He leaned his head over the blue head and just relaxed.

"I missed this… Every time we were on a date, you would be so sad that I did not dare to do anything to you. Today when you asked me out. I hoped things had changed, which they had… That is good…" he said and stroke a hand over to the opposite side of the bluenette to pull him closer. He blushed a little and sighed out while letting his look stay cold. The truth was he could feel they were being targeted so he wanted to be sure he could cover the bluenette. He watched their backs. Nagisa could feel Karma's grab get tighter and looked confused up at him.

"Hey… Something wrong..? You are hurting me…" he complained and wrenched a little. The grip hurt. Karma kept his eyes on the windows behind them. He suddenly noticed his grip get tight and then quickly let go of the bluenette.

"Sorry…" he apologized and looked sorry at him. Nagisa tilted his head and looked worried at him.

"Are you okay?" he asked and grabbed his hand to caress it. Karma nodded shortly. He felt he had to get them out of this place. Eyes were everywhere.

"Let us pay and get going…" he said with a serious voice. Nagisa knew something was wrong and then nodded. They went over to the desk and paid for their food. They had eaten for over 3000 yen. Karma paid it all. Nagisa did not complain and just went with him out of the sushi-bar. Karma grabbed Nagisa's hand to pull him with him. Nagisa did not say anything as he knew why the red haired was acting like that. He felt stupid for not having the same feeling. The feeling of that somebody was watching them. He knew that was the reason. They had been followed before, but that was some girls who was head over heels about Karma. I could feel by the look Karma had, it was not just girls this time.

"Are we going somewhere now?" he decided to ask and the red haired looked back at him. He stopped and sighed out.

"Not really… I just wanted to get away…" he complained and let go of the bluenette. He scratched his neck and bend a little backwards. They were out on the open street. People everywhere, doing their things. Shopping etc.

"Are you okay?" Nagisa asked and only got a kiss on the forehead. He blushed and looked a little confused at the red head.

"I am perfect…" Karma smirked and did not get to kiss the bluenette on the mouth before Nagisa was grabbed around his neck and pulled away from the red haired. Karma shortly tried to reach out for him, but then he saw the knife. The fishing-knife was pointed at Nagisa's throat.

"Let him go!" he burst. He looked at the guy holding his boyfriend. He had seen him before, but he was not sure where. The man pulled the silent bluenette with him into an empty and dark alley. Karma kept his eyes on the guy, to be sure that he would not hurt the bluenette. Suddenly, he was kicked in the back and fell to the ground.

"Karma!" Nagisa burst in fright as he saw it happen. He looked up to see who was bullying them. It was those guys from over a month ago. Those who attacked him and Karma came to protect him. Now it happened again. They both was being targeted and now, Karma was laying on the ground. They did not do more to him, which relieved the bluenette. He looked at the guys on high school uniforms.

"We finally recovered from the injuries you idiots caused us!" the leader came into sight. They were 8 persons this time. 9 with the person holding Nagisa. He wrenched shortly.

"I would not do that if I was you…" the guy holding him pointed the knife at his throat, almost cutting. Nagisa froze as he did not want to curse more trouble for now. Karma listened to what was happening around him. He knew that if he did anything stupid, they might hurt his boyfriend. He silently saw up while complaining over his back.

"So you guys recovered, huh?" he asked and looked back at them with an irritated look. He was sure to stand up without it would do anything.

"If you let us beat you up so you might bleed a bit, then we will let the blue haired kid go…" the leader said while smirking. Karma glanced at Nagisa shortly to see him, still with the knife up against his throat.

"And if you hurt him, I will kill you…" Karma was serious. Most of the guys pulled back shortly as they saw a very scary look on the red haired's face. The leader did not get that scared and just punched the red haired in the face. Nagisa gasped as it happened. He closed his eyes as the next punch came. It hurt to look at. Karma did not defend himself. He just let them punch him. He fell back to sit up against a wall. Nagisa opened his eyes as he heard the boy fall. He looked at Karma and saw how beat up his face was. He felt bad for letting his boyfriend get beat up because of him. _I need to help him…_ He came to think of the self-defense lessons they had the day that he was frightened. He tried to remember how to do things. He closed his eyes and remembered perfectly. He breathed out and kept his eyes on the knife. As he noticed it slowly moved away from his throat, he grabbed the guy's wrist and bid him in the hand. The guy holding him, dropped the knife and screamed out in pain. He let go of Nagisa to hold onto his hand in pain. As soon as Nagisa could, he pulled in the guy's shirt and made him fall to the ground, to land on his stomach. Nagisa made a perfect stun in the neck of the guy. Karma looked confused at them and noticed that Nagisa was free. He quickly got up and punched the first guy he could hit. Nagisa saw it and hurried over to Karma.

"Are you okay?" he asked quickly. Karma nodded quickly and noticed one reaching out for the bluenette.

"Down." he said coldly. Nagisa quickly dodged and let Karma punch the guy behind him. It all went fast. The leader got angry and tried to hit the red haired. He did not care about the bluenette anymore. He just wanted his revenge.

"You brat!" he screamed while trying to hit him. Karma dodged every punch. A bigger guy decided to go after the bluenette to capture him, but this time, Nagisa was prepared. He dodged hands, trying to grab him and just let himself stay low and then swung his legs up into the air and made the flying triangle choke. He made the guy flying forward and hit his head in the ground. He was knocked unconscious. Karma saw it and knew he did not have to look out for the bluenette that much for now. He now just kept his eyes on the guys he was beating. Only 4 of them were standing now. The leader was one of them. He glared angry and the two boys.

"Why do you want to get killed that much?" he groaned and took out his own knife. Karma was obviously the target so Nagisa quickly moved in front of him.

"There is no reason to kill! I am really sorry about what happened last time… It really did not mean to dirty your shirt…" he looked sorry at the leader. Karma was about to grab the shoulders of the bluenette.

"Nagisa…"

"Shut up you little brat! This has nothing to do with what happened with you. This is about pride. We are the Haoukoku Yakuza, and our underlings heard of the defeat by this red haired brat…" the leader suddenly burst. Karma kept his eyes on him and made sure to keep the others away from the bluenette.

"How about letting us go now? We did not mean to trouble the Yakuza.." he said sarcastic. The leader frowned and clenched his grip in the knife.

"You little…"

"What do you want with us? You beat Karma, so why not just leave?" Nagisa was not done trying to solve it all without any violence. Karma looked surprised at the bluenette and thought it was very brave of him. The leader backed off slowly. He looked irritated at the boy and then smirked.

"Hmph… You really want to be beat up as well..?" he asked and let his hand with the knife, fall to rest as his side. He faced the ground. Nagisa looked confused at him. He was nervous about what might happen. Karma kept his eyes on his knife.

"Take them…" the leader suddenly whispered and the last 3 of his underlings attacked them. Karma widened his eyes as it went so fast that he did not expect himself to be dragged away from the bluenette. Nagisa was pulled to lay on the ground with two guys on the top of him. He felt his pants get zipped and his shirt opened. He knew what was coming. He panicked and wrenched to try getting away. He was not strong enough.

"N-no!" he exclaimed.

Karma was kicked in his stomach and pushed up against the wall. He felt the wall behind him and then heard his boyfriend scream. He quickly looked towards the yelling and saw two of them forcing themselves on the bluenette. He felt rage inside of him. He was red in his face as he got furious. He tried to get over to him, but the leader and one other stood in his way.

"Do not touch him!" he yelled and punched the leader in his face. The leader step one step backwards and then decided to do what he had wanted to do all the time. Karma gasped as he felt it inside of him. He coughed.

Nagisa felt their hands touch him down there. He wrenched and did all he could to get away. He panicked as the scenes from back when Asano raped him, came back to his mind. He started crying as he felt it was about to happen again. He stretched his neck to look back towards Karma with tears in his eyes. The next thing he knew was he forgot all about the nasty feeling of those guys touching him and saw the blood stains on the ground and saw who they came from. He widened his eyes to see the red haired bend forward in pain and fall to the ground. _Karma… he bleeds…_ He did not wrenched anymore and just stared at his boyfriend who was bleeding. A bloody knife was lying on the ground. Karma held onto the wound and looked back towards Nagisa. He could see what they did to him and felt helpless. He was not able to help him and he could see how frightened the bluenette look. Nagisa could feel the fear get covered by rage. Everything around him started to get soundless. He did not hear anything and saw pictures in front of him. He saw himself get raped by Asano. He saw it all get repeated in front of him. He then saw the pictures of Karma getting stabbed. Those pictures started switch repeatedly and it did not stop. He felt like he was about to die. He felt scared and on the same time, angry. More like, furious. He gasped as he finally only saw the blood in front of him. He let himself lose control of his own body. He would soon lose it. The two guys on top of him looked confused at the boy as they thought it was weird, he was not struggling anymore. Nagisa slowly turned his head and face them which a pair of empty and glowing eyes. They were not sure how to react, seeing those eyes glaring at them. They backed off and looked at the half naked boy. Nagisa started panting and his bloodlust had gone wild. He felt a big need to slaughter those bastards. That was all he could think of. He sat up and grabbed his shirt to put it back on place. He looked back at Karma. As soon as he saw the blood again, he snapped. He was fast. They two guys did not get time to react before one of them felt a kick in his face. He fell back but it did not hurt that much on him as it was not that strong a kick. He quickly got himself together and ran towards the bluenette. Nagisa looked cold at them as he pulled out a little stun-gun. He gave them both a chock by the neck within a second. They both fell unconscious. He looked cold at them and then turned to face the last two of them. The leader and another underling. Karma was conscious and was not sure what was going on. He turned his face a little and saw Nagisa stand right beside his head.

"Nagisa…" he whispered very low. The bluenette was not himself. He had seen this form before. Back when Takaoka blew up the medicine. He sat up while holding onto the wound. He wanted to look properly at the bluenette.

"ooh.. You _can_ defend yourself?" The leader did not care about the cold look he got from the bluenette. He underestimated him. He let his underlings attack him, but noticed how fast the bluenette stroke him with the stun-gun and the underling fell unconscious. He was now a little scared of the bluenette. Nagisa dropped the stun-gun to make the guy have his eyes on it. He let himself jump in front of the leader and made his clap. As the guy was stunned, he made his move and quickly grabbed the knife on the ground. The guy fell to the ground and looked scared at the bluenette.

"Die, you monster…" he whispered as he swung the knife. He tried to stab the leader, but something held his hand back. He realized his hand was being hold back by a hand. He groaned and still tried to move his hand. He then looked at the one who had his grab around his wrist. His heart sank as he saw a pale red haired stand beside him while holding onto his wrist. He dropped the knife. He stuttered and did not know why he felt so terrified. He thought shortly and felt to his knees as he realized what he almost did. He started shaking. His hand was released and he let it fall. He stared scared at the red haired.

"Karma…" he began crying. Karma quickly got down on his knees to caress the bluenette's cheek.

"Hey.. It is okay… I am so happy I stopped you…" he whispered. Without their knowledge, the leader had already left and the underlings were still lying on the ground. Nagisa looked lost at the red haired and was not sure what to do at all. Karma could clearly see it. He wanted to tell the bluenette what to do, but as the seconds went by, he felt worse. He gasped as he could not take the pain anymore. Nagisa gasped as he finally got himself together. He quickly grabbed the red haired who collapsed into his arms.

"Karma… Karma?" he called out for him, but no response.

"Karma!"

* * *

 **Yeah... Cliffhanger. Sorry xDD  
I hope you will stay with me! And btw. I HOPE THE MOVIE IS MORE AWESOME THAN I CAN IMAGINE... xD (Released Today)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay, I can see that I made you wait a bit too long again. Seriously. I hope you forgive me! I have still school and more to do. I upload the chapter unedited so you can get to read it, but remember. There will be some(or many) grammatical mistakes and other kind of mistakes xD**

 **Anyway. How have the wait been? I see that the story has reached 200 followers. I am amazed! ^^ Thank you so much~  
Also, I would like to say that I have started the alternative version of Unseen. Hope you will like it. it will be MUCH more happy and with a good ending x'D**

 **Thank you who have been with me since the end. I will make a special thanks for you at the very last chapter~ ^^**

* * *

The pain did not stop. Karma could feel everything the doctors did to him while he was unconscious. He did not remember getting help, all he remembered was the bluenette calling out for him. _Dammit… I let myself get stabbed and now to worry_ _ **him**_ _… I am really some kind of Boyfriend… I hope he is okay…_ He did not really care about what would happen to him. As long as the bluenette was okay, then everything would be alright. He could not see anything right now. Everything were dark and no voices. The only thing he could was feeling pain. It was a pain he could bear with. After a long time, something that felt like forever, the pain finally stopped. He felt his eyes were closed, so he decided to open them. He was not in a hospital-bed. He looked around. He was standing. He was wearing nothing, but a white hospital-outfit.

"Where am I?" he asked himself as he knew he was all alone. He looked around. It was still dark, but he could see small lights everywhere. Some of them were bigger than others.

 _"_ _Karma…"_ he heard his name. It was the bluenette.

"Nagisa! Where are you!?" he panicked as he wanted to see him very badly. It was not possible thought.

 _"_ _Karma… Please…"_ his lover sounded sad. He was sobbing. Karma started running as he wanted to look for a way out. He knew he was a place that was out of reach for the bluenette. He looked forward to see a light get brighter as he ran towards it. _I am coming, Nagisa!_ He continued running. The light got so bright, he could not look at it anymore. He covered his eyes with his arms. He moved his arms down to peek and saw a hospital-room. He looked around. He was now standing in this room and could not really understand where he was. He looked towards the bed. He saw himself, lay on the bed, machines everywhere around him. He walked over to the bed and looked down at himself. He then noticed how peaceful and pale he looked.

"I am dead?"

 _"_ _You are not dead, just sleeping very deeply"_ A voice echoed. It sounded familiar. Karma looked around. He wondered what the voice meant. He looked at the bed again and suddenly, Nagisa was sitting by the bed. His eyes were red. He had been crying a lot, it seemed. The bluenette leaned over the bed and rested his arms on the bed while looking at the red haired, lying under the tons of wires, connected to many part of the body. Only a blanket to cover it all. Karma stepped back. He could not hear anything, but as he looked at machines, there were a heart detector, showing line popping up and down. His heart were still beating. He felt relieved. He had not left the bluenette behind.

"Karma… Can you hear me?" Nagisa asked while gazing at the red haired. He sobbed a little once again. Even with all the crying, his tears could still not stop from running down his cheeks. Karma looked at him and walked over to him. He tried to touch him, but no luck.

"I wanted to thank you once again… for saving me… if I had done it, we both would have lost what we care about the most. Each other…" Nagisa smiled while letting the tears fall. It hurt to see. He was right. _Nagisa… You really love me… I am so happy…_ Karma had not been 100 percent sure of Nagisa's love to him, but seeing him like this. It was now more clear than ever.

 _"_ _How about you take a break from fighting that much for him?"_ Karma heard the voice again. He looked around and saw Nagisa and the room disappear. He turned to face the owner of the voice. It was someone he had seen for a long time. A creature they all missed so much. Karma could not believe his eyes to see Koro-sensei in front of him.

"Koro-sensei… What the hell is going on here? Now I must be dead…!" He grabbed his forehead and felt like everything was just a dream. He then looked at the yellow octopus, who was just smiling at him. He looked around to see they were in the dark room with the small lights once again. He sighed heavily and decided to let himself go with the flow.

"It is good to see you again, sensei…" he smiled a little. Koro-sensei showed off a satisfied look. He nodded.

"You too, Karma-kun. I have been around you for some time, since you went into coma…" Karma looked shocked at him at he heard it. He was in a coma. Then that was the reason for his out-of-body experience. He sighed heavily. He looked at Koro-sensei, who was just standing, letting his tentacles wiggled over the place around him.

"How long?" he asked and then sat down on the floor. He looked up at his teacher.

"Only a few days…" the octopus answered. Karma sighed heavily. He had feared something way worse. Koro-sensei went over to the boy and got low to face the red haired a little more directly.

"Even if it does not sound like that much, the time in here can fly faster than you will be able to keep track on… When you finally will wake up, sometimes it has been weeks, months… sometimes years…" the words were terrifying to Karma. He wanted it to end already. He knew that if he would stay in coma for much longer, Nagisa would lose himself again. He was afraid of the fears Nagisa had had, would come back if he was not there for him. He looked at his late teacher.

"Is there anything I can do to wake up earlier? I want to get back to him… he needs me…"

* * *

Nagisa held onto Karma's hand. He wanted to warm it and be sure he would feel it somehow. He hoped to see the raven eyes soon. It had already been a week since Karma went into coma. He leaned down to hide his face in the chest of the red haired.

"Please… I beg you… wake up soon…" he whispered and could not really cry anymore. Hs tears had dried up. No more to come.

"Shiota Nagisa?" a feminine voice came from behind him. He quickly lifted himself and looked back. He saw two adults, pretty young. The man had dark-red hair while having brown eyes. He looked like someone in his mid-thirties. The woman had raven colored eyes and long black hair. She was properly younger than the man beside her. They both resembled of somebody.

"You are…?" he asked and let go of Karma's hand. He stood up to greet them properly. I

"Sorry, I am Akabane Haruka, this is my husband, Akabane Michael…" the woman smiled slightly as she bowed. The man bowed shortly after. They were Karma's parents. The father was not looking very happy. He had the same face as Karma, calm and haughty somehow. Very serious and did not really look at the bluenette. He had his eyes on his son. Nagisa lowered his face to bow.

"Nice to meet you…" he said while looking down. He kept his head low to show respect. He had never met the parents of his boyfriend. Mostly because Karma did not want them to meet yet. I did not understand why, but maybe he would get to know today.

"Lift your head, you do not have to be formal towards us…" the one telling him was not the mother, it was the father. He lifted his head and looked surprised at him. Michael was smiling at him. He stood right up and looked confused at the man. Suddenly a hand grabbed his head to rub it harshly. Michael giggled a little to make the bluenette cheer up.

"You have stayed by our son's side all the time, Thank you so much…!" he praised him and walked over to his son's bed. He sat down and smiled a little at his unconscious son.

"He has always been causing trouble and sometimes get home with bruises all over his body… So we feared something like this would happen someday… Lucky enough, they say he will get better…" he said and looked back at his wife. Nagisa looked surprised at him and then nodded. _That is true… The doctors said that his wounds would heal perfectly, so all we had to do now was waiting for him to wake up. The coma was coursed by blood loss, but they managed to find enough for him to survive… It made me so relieved, but the fact that they do not know when he will wake up, scares me…_ He thought and made a sad face. Haruka went over to place a hand on his shoulder.

"He will wake up soon…" she tried to cheer him up. Nagisa looked up at her and then nodded with a sad smile. He listened to the bibs around him in the room. The sounds from the machines were not relaxing at all. It just made him even more worried. He went over the other side of the bed and sat down on the opposite side of where Michael sat. He looked down to look at Karma.

"I feel he is right here… But still. I just cannot help, but feel that he will not come back… I do not know why… My hope is just… gone.. it has already been a month…" the time had been hard. Karma's parents had been here multiple times, but always when Nagisa was home with his parents or at school. He made a promise with his mother that he would go to school if she would let him go to the hospital. He had a lot to do when his parents were still having their fights because of his mother. It was hard enough with his boyfriend being in coma, but then his parents did not get along could not make it anymore worse. The only thing that could get worse, was Karma to die. He did not want that at all. He would rather die with him that go through another great loss. He silently leaned over the bed and hid his face in the blanket. He sobbed as he could not stop feeling lost. Michael and Haruka knew they could not do more to cheer up the boy. They knew about their relationship and understood the feelings the bluenette had. It had to be very hard for him. Karma's parents decided to leave as they wanted to let Nagisa be alone with their son a little.

* * *

Time passed. Nagisa just held onto the blanket while stuttering with whispering about how much he wanted Karma to come back. He gasped as he felt a hand on his head. He lifted his head a little to look at Karma. He was awake. He froze and looked at the raven eyes who stared tiredly at him.

"Karma…" he whispered. Karma smiled slightly and nodded a little. Nagisa was not sure how to react. Was it a dream or was it true? Was Karma really awake? He lifted his body a little more to face him properly. He could not stop the tears from falling.

"You are back…" he could not believe it. He smiled warmly as he let more tears fall. He then wrapped his arms around the neck of the red haired. Karma gasped as he felt the arms around his neck. He slowly sat up while holding an arm around the bluenette. He winced in pain as it still hurt where the knife had been. Nagisa quickly let go of the red haired and looked sorry at him. Nurses quickly entered the door and went over to check on the red haired boy. Nagisa was sent outside to wait so they could do their job. He went over to sit down on a chair while waiting. He checked his phone as he wanted to text the others. Many of his old classmates got to know about the incident, but most of them moved out of the city, so they had only visited once. The first week of Karma's hospitalization. He decided to write to Sugino and let him pass on the news about Karma's awaken.

"Shiota-san.." A nurse said while standing in front of him. Nagisa quickly looked up at her and nodded shortly.

"You can go inside again…" she smiled at him. He nodded without a word. He rose from the chair and walked into the room. Karma looked towards the door, waiting for the bluenette to enter. He finally saw him sighed heavily.

"You are really slow at coming back after being kicked out like that…" he complained and smiled at the quite sad bluenette. Nagisa hurried over to the bed. He sat down and grabbed his hand.

"Why did it take you so long to come back to me! You worried me so much…!" Nagisa complained while smiling widely with tears down his cheeks. Karma chuckled and placed a hand up against the bluenette's wet cheek.

"You have cried too much for me… But then again… that is how you show you love me…" he smiled at him. Nagisa blushed.

"What do you mean by that?" he burst in embarrassment. Karma shook his head and removed his hand. He relaxed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Just an old friend made me realize that…" he answered and just remembered what made him come back.

* * *

 ** _Earlier_**

 _"_ _Of course there is something you can do. You just have to kill me." Koro-sensei joked and giggled. He walked around._

 _"_ _So I have to kill a guy who is already dead? How the hell does that make sense?" Karma asked and looked irritated at the octopus. Koro-sensei had fun._

 _"_ _It is only me who keep you here. Your body is ready for you to awaken, but your soul here, it has something else to think of and it does not quite understand what is most important to it…" he said and looked very serious at the red haired boy. Karma looked surprised at him._

 _"_ _There is no way that you can be more important to me than Nagisa!" he burst in anger. He would never care more for the octopus than the bluenette. Never._

 _"_ _Well, it is a tough one. Actually, there is different ways to be important to people… You care for Nagisa-kun in the way we call love. Then you care for me in the way we call admission. You care a lot about me when it comes to how much you looked up to me and miss me when you do not have anyone to fight with…" Koro-sensei tried to explain. Karma was lost. How was all this making any sense?_

 _"_ _Then… Why do I have to kill you?" he decided to ask while scratching his hair. Koro-sensei giggled and now stood in front of him._

 _"_ _Because you miss doing that. Trying to kill me. When you have killed me. Your soul will find peace and find its way back to your body…" he said and enjoyed having a conversation with an old student. Karma finally understood. The last thing was like the last piece in the puzzle. He sighed and then nodded. He now stood ready to kill the octopus once and for all. He then came to think of a thing._

 _"_ _How am I supposed to do it? I do not even have an anti-sensei knife…" he complained and lost his motivation a little. Koro-sensei suddenly threw something at the red haired boy. Karma caught it and saw it was an anti-sensei knife. He sighed with a smile and looked at the octopus. He then attacked._

* * *

Karma could not help, but laugh as he remembered what had just happened inside of his head. Nagisa just sat there, looking completely lost. He did not understand why the red haired laughed, but it did not really matter now that he was back. He sighed and smiled.

"I am so happy you came back to me…" he whispered why looking relieved at the red haired. Karma looked confused at the bluenette. He then smiled awkwardly.

"You have said that a lot… Of course, I would come back!" He concluded. He giggled and then grabbed the neck of the bluenette to pull him down to him. He had missed being close to him and just wanted them to be alone. If he was not in a bad shape, he would rip off the bluenette's clothing right here and now. His thought made him chuckled shortly. _Thank you for bringing me back… Nagisa… If_ _ **you**_ _have to find anyone to thank, you can thank Koro-sensei for letting me come back.._ Nagisa bended down to the red haired to feel a little more comfortable as he was being pulled close to him. He felt his forehead touch the red haired's forehead. He relaxed. He gave him a short kiss and was ready to pull back, but Karma held him where he had him. Their lips were once again connected. Nagisa could not help, but enjoy it as he missed it a lot. Karma slightly gave the bluenette a little bite in the under-lip and then let go.

"I would love to continue that another time…" he whispered and made the bluenette blush a whole lot. Nagisa pulled back from him as he finally let go of him.

"Deal…" he decided to answer. Karma smiled and enjoyed being back.

"How long have I been away?" he then asked.

"A month…" Nagisa answered with a slight smile. Karma widened his eyes. Even though he had been gone for that long a time, it was a big surprise to see the bluenette staying this strong. He smiled warmly.

"You really are strong… That is what I love about you the most…" he said and noticed how sad a face he got.

"Well it has not been that easy as it might look…" he was about to say more as Karma's parents entered. The same for some of their old classmates. The boys looked at them as most of them came with flowers and small gift, saying it was good for him to wake up. They were pretty fast. Maybe they had been on their way as he had texted Kayano? It was Sugino, Isogai, Nakamura, Kayano, Okuda and Maehara who showed up.

* * *

 **I've become better at good endings I see... x'D WE ARE NEARING THE END! owo Only... um... 2 chapters left... xD  
REVIEW PLEASE! Thanks to a quest named: Madison .J, I remembered updating. Thank you! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Here you go! A little Christmas Present for all of you. Though... yeah xD Not edited, Don't have time~**

 **Enjoy anyway~**

* * *

Karma was hospitalized for another few days before he was discharged. Today was Friday. He had not even been to school yet, but his parents had contacted his private high school for him and told them, he would be able to come Monday next week. Karma was now relaxing in his room. He had not seen the bluenette for days. Nagisa had told him that he had problems to solve in his home. Karma was worried that it was because of his parents were fighting again. He heard about it from the bluenette himself on the day he woke up, though when the others had left once again. He looked up at the ceiling. He was bored even if it was not more than three hours ago he was discharged from the hospital. He sighed while thinking of the bluenette. He had not completely healed yet, so he could not really go anywhere. It still hurt a little and he was told by the doctors that it was important for him not to move too much the next few weeks. He grabbed his phone beside him and hoped the bluenette soon would call him.

"I miss seeing his embarrassed face…" he sighed and looked through old messages they had been exchanging over the last few days. It had mostly been Nagisa writing apologizing messages about him not being able to visit him. Karma sighed as he read them. He had nothing else to do. He did not feel like playing any games and just wanted to be with the bluenette. Getting carried away and maybe do things with him, but then again. Karma came to think of how the bluenette thought about that part. Would he even be able to let him touch him like that? Well he did, back in the forest long time ago. Karma hoped it was possible. Just thinking of the cute face made his mind go crazy about having _fun_ with him. He chuckled as he calmed down again. He noticed an old message he had gotten two days ago. He read it. _I really wanted to see you. My parents' fighting is just too much and I am forced to stay here to make them calm down…_

"I feel bad for him. His parents are both some irresponsible idiots…" he complained for himself and looked through the newest messages. It had been 5 hours since he last heard from Nagisa. He was amazed over how time flew and then just read the very last message he got from him. _It is so great that you will be discharged today!_ Was that really the last message he got from the bluenette? Had they not been texting since that? Karma was surprised. He sat up while complaining over the slight pain. He leaned up against the wall and looked at his phone. He wondered if he should call him. _What the hell is he doing?_ He was about to press the call-bottom as it knocked on his door. He gasped as it shocked him.

"Yeah?" he answered, staying in the bed. Haruka entered the door and smiled warmly at her son. She let the boy behind her enter. Karma was surprised to see the one he was about to call, stand in the door. He smiled relieved and sighed heavily. Nagisa looked up at the mother as she said she would let them be alone. He looked at the closed door for at little before the red haired complained.

"Come over here already!" Karma burst and looked impatiently at the bluenette. Nagisa chuckled and went over to sit beside the red haired. It did not take long before an arm wrapped its way around his neck. He was pulled around to sit on his knees over the red haired. He blushed as he rested his knees in the bed while looking down on the smirking boy. He was not sure about was about to happen. Karma softly stroke the bluenette's back while glancing at him. He had a pillow behind his back to comfort him so now he had his bluenette in front of him, he was feeling perfect. Nagisa looked down at his while he felt the red haired's hands get carried away on his back. He sighed shortly and sat down on his lap.

"Are you sure we should be doing this..? Your parents might see us.." he asked concerned. Karma shook his head.

"You have met my dad, right? How was he towards you?" he said and tilted his head a little. Nagisa nodded and thought about it. He had met them once and then downstairs only a few minutes ago. He flushed as he remembered what the father actually did as he met him just now. Karma knew what that expression meant. He sighed shortly.

"I did get my personality some _somebody_ …" he smiled a little. Nagisa nodded as he understood. He looked away from the red haired as he thought it was embarrassing. _He took a picture of me. Just because I stood in their door…_ He sighed heavily and then faced the red haired who suddenly sat with his phone in front of his face. He stuttered as he realized what just happened. Karma had taken a picture of him.

"K-karma!" Nagisa complained and thumped a pair of fist into the chest of the red haired. Karma complained shortly in pain and then laughed.

"Come on! Is it illegal to have a cute picture of my little boyfriend?" he said and cupped the bluenette's cheeks. Nagisa looked very unpleased at the red haired in front of him while blushing. He glanced away and just wanted to go home again. Karma looked at him and then pulled him into a kiss. He stopped it as he wanted to say something.

"Do not be like that… come on.." he whispered tensely and looked with a warm gaze at the bluenette. Nagisa looked embarrassed at his boyfriend and nodded shortly.

"It is just… so embarrassing… why do you keep on mocking me?" he asked and looked more seriously at him.

"Because it is what I love to do… You are so fun to teas… come here…" he whispered and pulled the bluenette closer. He grabbed him by the back and moved a little forward so they could have their body as close as possible. Nagisa complained a little as he felt it. He looked confused and embarrassed at the red haired. Karma enjoyed the look and connected their lips only a second after. He had a hand on the bluenette's butt to push his body up against his. He made him open his mouth so he could play with his tongue. Nagisa moaned as he felt their 'things' rub each other. Karma moved a little up and down as he could not stop himself from trying to seduce the bluenette even more. He continued playing with his tongue and it made it all better as he felt an erection. He knew they were going to do something. Nagisa was not resisting and he started to enjoy it a lot.

"K-karma… It feels weird again…" he complained silently and let his boyfriend continue. He started to drool as he could not swallow and moaning even more as he himself, started to have an erection.

"It is normal…" Karma whispered as he stopped the very intense French-styled kiss. He started kiss the bluenette's neck which made the young boy stretch his neck to give the red haired space. Nagisa looked up with teary eyes as it felt unbelievably good. It was nothing like when Asano forced himself on him. He wrapped his arms around Karma's head to caress his hair while letting him have his time. He widened his eyes as he felt a hand in his pants. He was not sure if they should continue. It started to get serious. The hand grabbed it. Nagisa gasped as he suddenly began to remember Asano's look while doing it. He quickly backed off from Karma and panted. He looked scared at his boyfriend. He realized what just happened and covered his mouth.

"Ka-Karma… I… I am s-sorry.." he stuttered and looked very sorry at him. Karma looked surprised at him. He quickly moved over to hug the bluenette.

"It is alright… I am sorry, I did that to you… I am sorry…" he did not see it coming and felt terrible. What he just did was something he regretted a whole lot right now. Nagisa trembled as he felt the arms around him. He tried to get out of it. Everything he saw, was Asano's red eyes shining while forcing himself on him.

"No… let go of me…!" he panicked and wrenched even more. Karma did not want to let go. He knew that a safe embrace was the most important medicine for a victim like the bluenette.

"No, I will not! You are my boyfriend and I intend to help you!" He knew the yelling would be heard by his parents, _if_ they were home. He knew they left right after Nagisa came. They were love bugs and wanted to date and such.

"P-please…!" Nagisa begged the red haired and was wrenching like crazy. He gave up on the wrenching shortly after at he started to hyperventilate. Karma could feel _and_ hear it as he was still holding him very tight. _Come on Nagisa… You can fight him.._  
Nagisa saw all the pictures of Asano from his memories. They slowly started to fade as nothing more happened. The only thing he could feel was the arms around his arms. His breathing started to slow down. Karma's wound started to hurt. It had properly been hurt for a longer time, but the intense incident kept him from noticing. He felt it now as the bluenette finally calmed down.

"Karma…" Nagisa asked and looked confused back at him. Karma saw the scared and at the same time, confused look he had. He smiled warmly and kissed him on the cheek.

"Everything is going to be okay…" he promised. Nagisa nodded and leaned back to be close to the red haired. Karma ignored the small pain and just held his arms around the bluenette. Nagisa had finally calmed down and just held his hands onto the arms around him. He relaxed more as he felt safe. The pictures had disappeared again. He sighed out and leaned his head to the side. Karma felt him get heavy. He was properly exhausted over the panic attack. He moved back to let the bluenette lay down.

"There you go…" Nagisa heard it and just lied down on the bed. He relaxed and looked up at the red haired. He could not really feel anything, but loved. Karma lied down beside him and sighed heavily. Nagisa turned to face him.

"Thank you for that before…" he said and smiled a little while looking tired at the red haired. Karma just moved closer to him and moved his hand under the neck of the bluenette. He pulled him close to him and made him rest his forehead against his chest.

"Just relax for now…" he whispered and held the bluenette close. Nagisa turned his head a little. He could then here a little heartbeat. It was going a little fast, maybe because of just now. Even though, it was relaxing listening to listen to. He smiled a little and moved a little closer to the red haired. Karma felt it and relaxed even more.

As times passed, Nagisa went home as Karma's parents returned home and of course, because his mother called him to get him home. Karma was now alone again. He was already bored, even though the bluenette just went home.

The weekend went by with preparing for school. New uniform and a lot of homework he had to prepare. He smiled as he got a text from the bluenette in the afternoon, Sunday. He read the text. _'We might not be able to see each other for a long time…'_ Karma's heart sank. He gulped and sat down on his bed, completely shocked by the sudden message. He quickly hit the call bottom and listened to the tone on the phone. _You better explain  
yourself! _He hoped the bluenette would pick up. He did.

 _"_ _Karma.. Why do you call me no-"_

"What the hell was that message!?" Karma burst. He was frustrated. Nagisa was quiet for some time.

 _"_ _Listen… I really do not have time right now…"_

 _"_ _Nagisa! Come inside again! NOW!"_ Karma heard Nagisa's mother yell. Everything was properly a chaos over there and if he kept talking with Nagisa right now, it would only get worse.

"Okay, I understand… Call me as soon as possible! You have some explanation to do…"

 _"_ _Yes… See ya.."_ Nagisa hang up. Karma was simply confused and looked at the phone. He sighed shortly. What was going on over there. He wanted to go to him, right now. _What the hell.._

A few hours went on and Karma had still heard nothing from Nagisa. He was worried as hell and could not do anything about it. He could not take it anymore. He rose from the bed and went downstairs. His parents were out on a date. Their last chance before going on a business trip. They had been staying home for the sake of their son, so they were behind in schedules. Karma had promised to send a few pictures to them when he would be at school, just to prove he went to school. They did know about him skipping classes, but it did not bother them that much as they knew how good grades he got. He went into the kitchen and made something to eat. As he sat by the dinner table, he did not really feel hungry. He sighed heavy and took out his phone. Still no messages. He was about to burst in concern. _Why are you not calling me!? I want to know what is happening…_

Another hour went on, as the bluenette finally made his call. It was almost evening. He would not tell him anything and just wanted to meet up at the station. Karma agreed to it, but had his worries. He was nervous about what was going to happen. What would the bluenette tell him? He went out in the entrance to take on his shoes. He was quickly out of the door after locking it. He wanted to see the bluenette as soon as possible. After walking a lot, he finally arrived at the station. The train had not arrived yet so he had to sit and wait a little. He texted the bluenette, telling him he was at the station. No reply. Karma sighed as it irritated him. What was going on…? The train finally arrived. Karma rose and went over to greet the bluenette who came out of the last door. He stood still and watched the boy's movements towards him. Nagisa was walking slowly while facing the ground. He came over to the red haired and smiled a little.

"Hey…" He whispered. Karma looked concerned at him, quite irritated as well. He grabbed the bluenette's cheeks and made him look him in the eyes.

"Tell me what is going on…" he said silently and just want the bluenette to spit it out. Nagisa could not hold his façade anymore. He nodded and the tears started to flow out. Karma was very surprised over the tears and got even more nervous about what was going to be said.

"I am moving Hokkaido…" Nagisa whimpered. Karma's eyes widened in shock. He froze and stood completely still while looking shocked at the bluenette. _Hokkaido… That is in north Japan. Like… thousands of miles away…_

"Hokkaido? Why?" he asked, trying to keep calm and let go of the bluenette. Nagisa held onto his arm while glancing away. He then finally looked at the red haired at his own will. He took a deep breath.

"My parents will separate again… but this time… my father takes me with him… he do not want to let me live with my mother anymore…" he answered and sobbed while facing the ground. Karma did not really know what to say or even think. It was so sudden. They were finally at peace after everything that happened and now he had to move away? It hurt a lot, but he could not really show it when he was not sure how to react.

"I do not want you to move!" he suddenly burst. Nagisa gasped and backed off in surprise. Even Karma was surprised over his own outburst. He looked surprised at the bluenette. He quickly embraced him and held him tight. Nagisa felt it and nodded shortly while holding back his tears.

"I do not want to move either…" he whispered and grabbed the back of the red haired. He hid his face in the red haired's shoulder and kept on sobbing. He did not want to leave him. He wanted to stay with him forever. Why did they have to be under age? It was unfair. They did not have their own choice. He held tighter into the red haired as he did not want to leave him.

"Seriously… I am going to kick these parents of yours…" Karma whispered and was pretty angry over the news. He wanted them to re-think what they want to do. How selfish of them. Nagisa silently pulled away to looked at his boyfriend.

"Karma… They are my parents… I cannot do anything about it… That is why I wanted to meet up with you before it would be too late…" he said and looked sad at him. Karma did not like the tone in his last sentence.

"What do you mean by 'too late'? When do you begin to move?" he asked and was nervous about the answer. _Please not soon…_

* * *

 **What a place to stop, huh? xD - Gosh... I use Bluenette waaaaay too much x'DDD Anyway, next chapter is the final! I can't believe I started this story a year ago! Back in february... Hmmm... Maybe I should keep it going? Naaah, the rape thing has been left behind, so have to finish it somehow. Forgive me~ NEXT UP: Will Karma be able to let Nagisa go? 3**


	20. FINAL

**Okay. It's time! xDDD LAST CHAPTER! - For once, I have edited this chapter! So it's more... readable xD**

 **I am so amazed to have come this far. Almost a whole year after first chapter and now we are here. 20 chapters and over 200 followers. I am so proud of the fandom to let me have this story. I hope you don't think it has become terrible or something xD  
I would like to thank you all for reviewing my story and may read my other stories. It would make me happy if you could tell me, what you liked the most ^^**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

Nagisa was silent for a little while before answering as he could see how nervous the red haired was.

"in a week or so… I will be starting on a new school in Asahikawa by the end of this month… So yeah… in a week. I wanted to see you one last time before I would get to leave…" Nagisa explained and looked sadly at his lover. Karma sighed heavily relieved. It was a long time since he had felt this relieved.

"You scared me… I thought you would leave today or something… Why do you think it will be our last time to see each other? We have a whole week…?" he said and looked confused at the bluenette while holding him in his embrace. Nagisa nodded and smiled a little.

"I know, I just thought… you would be busy with school and all…" he said. Karma could not help, but give out a warm smile. He sighed once again and nodded.

"It will be busy, but I will find time for my boyfriend! I would never miss any time in the last week I would have with you. I will make sure to be there when you will get on the plane as well…" It hurt as he said and pulled the bluenette's head to be hidden under his chin. Nagisa blushed and just closed his eyes as he nodded.

"Thanks…"

They spend tons of time together to make sure they would get the most out of their last time together. Karma skipped school most of the time to be with the bluenette. Most of the time they would just cuddle and more. He did not dare to try to force Nagisa into something as he remembered last time. He wanted to do it, when Nagisa was ready, but… they might never see each other again. Nagisa did go with the thoughts of regret when he could not even let his own lover touch him. As soon as they tried, just once. The uncomfortable feelings appeared. They only tried, as Nagisa really wanted to, but it was too scary for him.

That Saturday where Nagisa had to move away, came way too fast. Karma was already sitting in his parents' car, on the way to the airport. They were on the way to meet up with Nagisa and his parents. Karma was looking out of the window. Not much to look at as they were driving on a highway. He sighed heavily and looked down on the screen of his phone. The time showed '12:46'. About half an hour until they were at Haneda Airport. He looked up and watched the signs to see how far there was. It made it only worse for him as he knew how far they were away from saying goodbye. He felt terrible and looked down. They arrived at the airport.

"Karma, we are here…" his father said as he turned off the car. Karma got out of the car and looked around. He sighed heavily as it was hard to be there. He texted the bluenette about where they would have to meet up. The bluenette was fast at answering. Terminal 2 in the northern section.

Nagisa stood beside his father. They were waiting by the terminal, he had told Karma about. His mother was buying some things for the trip. He felt terrible. He was going to leave Tokyo, not at least, leaving Karma was the worst of it. He could not bear the thought of not being able to see him anymore. He looked back at the entrance. He was waiting for Karma to come; the waiting was terrible as well.

"Are you going to be alright?" Nagisa's father suddenly asked. Nagisa looked surprised at him and then nodded.

"Well, I do not have any choice… I have to accept the choices of my parents…" he answered coldly and did not really feel like talking to them. He was pretty angry with them both. He had gotten friends at his new school and now he had to find new friends once again. It was not the worst part, but he had to live with it. Nagisa's father did not like the look his son had. He sighed shortly and opened his mouth to say something as somebody important showed up.

"Karma..!" Nagisa burst and ran over to the red haired, who just came down the escalator. As soon as Karma got off it and walked a single meter, he was attacked by the bluenette. He smiled warmly as he wrapped the bluenette in his arms. Karma's parents walked past the two of them and went over to the blue haired father. Hiromi came back, just to see his son, hug the red haired. It irritated her and really wanted to separate them.

"Hiromi…" her ex-husband said and looked suspicious at her. She grinded her teeth at him. She then sighed and stood by his side.

"But they do not belong together…" she complained and then looked at him. He shook his head. He then looked at the red haired's parents. They greeted each other. She looked at the teenagers once again.

Nagisa was so happy to see his boyfriend. They had not seen each other for a few days. Karma smiled at the quite happy bluenette and then looked up to see an irritated glare from the bluenette's mother. He smirked at her to irritate her even more. He decided to pull back from the bluenette a little, only to make the bluenette confused. Nagisa looked up at him and suddenly felt their lips connect. He flushed. It was not abnormal for them to kiss, but it was more when both their parents were near them. Hiromi groaned as she was about to get furious. _That brat…_ She had promised her ex-husband, not to do anything about it and she had to bear with it. Michael started talking to her. She listened and they started talking about some important things.

"Karma..!" Nagisa burst in silence in embarrassment. Karma giggled and kissed the bluenette once again.

"What is wrong in kissing my boyfriend?" he whispered teasingly to the bluenette. Nagisa sighed heavily as he could not complain about it. He shook his head.

"Nothing… Just… Stop it… With those around us…" He turned shortly to look at their parents. They looked like they were discussing. He sighed heavily. He was about to go over there as he was stopped by the red haired. He looked confused at him.

"Karma-"

"How about we find somewhere private… The plane does not depart in the next hour…" Karma said and looked softly at him. Nagisa knew what it meant. He glanced at the adults and then nodded to the red haired. Karma was fast to grab the bluenette's wrist and ran away with him.

Karma walked somewhere where there was either nobody or few people. He found a corner where they could hide a little. He pulled the bluenette with him and softly pushed him up against a wall. He trapped him between his arms and looked intensely at the bluenette. Nagisa pushed himself up against the wall and looked embarrassed at the red haired. Karma smirked shortly and then backed off.

"I am not going to do anything… I just wanted to be alone with you…" he smiled warmly and placed his hands in his pocket. Nagisa looked slightly disappointed at him and then nodded. He pushed himself away from the wall and slammed his arms around the red haired. Karma was surprised over it and then delighted. He sighed shortly before pushing the bluenette up against the wall once again. He slammed his lips against the bluenette's and just kept on going with an intense and lustful kiss. Nagisa tilted his head to make it easier for the red haired to kiss him. He moved his hands up and down on the back of the red haired. He enjoyed it and wanted more. It was not possible though. They were in public. Karma enjoyed it as well. He softly let his tongue walk inside the mouth of his partner and played with his tongue. Nagisa started moaning as it became very wild.

"K-karma.." he breathed out and moaned a little more before the kiss was cut off. The speakers were saying that the plane Nagisa had to be on, would get ready to take on passengers in 15 minutes. Nagisa shortly looked up and then looked at the red haired. Karma sighed disappointed and nodded. He shortly caressed the blue hair and then grabbed his hand. Nagisa blended his fingers with the red haired's and followed him back.

As they came back to the terminal, the four adults stood, waiting for them. They came back in time for the terminal to open their door to take in passengers. Nagisa saw many people walk over to the door. Nagisa's father came over to them and looked sorry at them.

"We have to go…" he said and made Nagisa gulp. Nagisa nodded and went over to the others along with Karma.

They now had a stomach-high fence between them. Nagisa stood on one side of the line as Karma had to stay on the other side. He was not allowed to be on the same side, when he was not a passenger. Nagisa held onto the red haired's hand until he had to go further.

"Nagisa, come…" his father stood behind them. Nagisa shortly looked up at him and then nodded. Karma sighed disappointed and looked at the bluenette with a weak smile.

"See ya…" he said. Nagisa looked sad at him and them his arms around the red haired's neck.

"Why do I have to leave? I want to stay with you…" he whispered, high enough for only the red haired to hear. Karma nodded and gave the bluenette a squeeze before softly pulling him away. Nagisa looked confused at him as he moved away from the fence.

"Do not make it harder than it already is…" he said with a sad smile. Nagisa nodded shortly. He got a short, deep kiss by the red haired before being pulled away from him by his father. They let go of each other. He kept his eyes at the red haired while they were moving in the line. Karma walked over to his parents and Nagisa's mother. He silently lifted his hand and waved with it. It hurt to see the bluenette slowly move away from him. It was a long and painful goodbye. Nagisa saw the hand and slowly waved back again. As he moved and walked farther and farther away, it hurt more and more.

Karma stood back, looking at the bluenette being very far away. He could feel how much it hurt. He widened his eyes as he felt something force its way out of his eyes. He softly stroke his eyelids and looked at his fingers. They were a little wet. Was he crying? Was he really crying? He had cried a few times in his life. Last time was when Koro-sensei died. He now knew how much this meant to him. He looked towards the bluenette and longed for the feeling of him being in his arms. He took a few steps forward to go closer to the fence. He grinned and ran over to the fence, jumped over it and ran towards the bluenette.

"Nagisa!" he yelled. Nagisa was about to go through the door to the passageway which led directly into the plane. He looked confused back and saw the red haired come running towards him. He was surprised over it and noticed guards running after him. He knew that Karma had forced his way through the gate. He decided to run over to the red haired and met him in a hug.

"Nagisa!" his father yelled as he saw his son run to the other boy. Nagisa shortly hid his face in his boyfriend's chest before pulling back.

"What are you doing here?" he got to ask before the guard caught up with them, but lucky enough did not do anything. They just kept an eye on them.

"I do not allow you to leave me behind…" Karma answered and looked serious at him. Nagisa could not help, but smile at him for giving him that kind of answer. He squeezed himself as close as he could into the embrace. Nagisa's father hurried over to them as he saw Hiromi come running along with the Akabane couple. She hurried over to split them up, which the red haired did not let her. They made a big commotion. She started yelling.

"Nagisa! Get back to your father!" she burst as she backed off because of the protective red haired. Nagisa shook his head and hid his face in the red haired's chest.

"No! I will not leave him! I love him! Please.." he begged and just kept hiding his face.

"And I am not letting go of him..!" Karma looked at him and did not want to let go of him. Michael and Haruka rushed over to them as many people were looking at them. They were not sure, but they had to try.

"Shiota-san, please… We cannot split them…" Haruka begged the mother of the bluenette to consider what they were talking about earlier when the two teens were not there. Hiromi looked panicking at them and looked around to see many people looking at them. She thought hardly about it and then sighed heavily. She could not really bear to see her child be that unhappy. She nodded.

"Fine… Just do it…!" she burst and crossed her arms. Nagisa pulled back as he heard his mom. His father came over to them and nodded shortly. Karma looked confused at them.

"What is going on?" he asked while still having his arms around the bluenette. Michael stood beside his son and looked down at the bluenette.

"Nagisa-kun.. Would you like to move in with us…?" he asked, smiled warmly at them. Nagisa widened his eyes in confusion. Karma was confused and shocked as well.

"Huh? Move in..?" he asked while holding the bluenette close.

"We talked with your parents about how cruel it was of them to take you away from where you were used to live and not at least, splitting you two up… So we suggested that you could move in with us until you grow up to be an adult, old enough to live on your own. Do not worry, our house has a lot of space…" Haruka explained the bluenette who became more and more bright in his look. He had all his hope back. He then thought of things.

"But… is it possible? I am not your child…" he asked and looked a little doubtful at them.

"There is no law about who you live with, as long as it is near one of your parents, the only person who did not agree to it was your mother…" the mother said.

"Of course… It is so embarrassing to let her own child live at some strangers' place… It would make it look like I am an irresponsible mother!" Hiromi complained.

"Hiromi! You said it was okay, now. Just let him go…" Nagisa's father said and looked seriously as his ex-wife. Hiromi grinded shortly and then nodded. Nagisa looked at them and now knew that it was not some kind of cruel joke. He could actually move in with Karma. He looked up at the red haired. He noticed the wet eyes. He had cried a little before, which made the bluenette a little worried at first, but then the smile came. Karma nodded shortly and smiled warmly.

"You are mine forever…" he smirked shortly to joke a little and kissed him on the forehead. Nagisa started crying, but of joy. So did Karma, just without tears.

"Excuse me… Are you going to board the plane?" an employee of the airport asked them.

"Only me… My son stays…" Nagisa's father answered. He took care of the rest. Hiromi frowned as she glared at the teenagers. Karma looked at her as he felt the glare. He smirked and then stuck out his tongue at her. She gasped in disgust, but then looked away as she did not want to fight anymore.

Nagisa's luggage in the plane would be sent back later. His father had boarded the plane and left. Hiromi left already as she was very angry over the outcome, but she gave the Akabane parents a written approval for Nagisa to move in with them, _if_ she would change her decision sometime later. The four of them went home. Karma sat in the left side of the car on the back seat as the bluenette sat in the middle to sit close to him. Nagisa rested his head on the red haired's shoulder. Smiling relieved. Karma was dozing off, as it had been a long day. He could finally relax after so many harsh days with school and worries about the bluenette. He held the bluenette's hand and rested his head on top of the blue hair. He was happy. He could now stay with him forever. He would not leave him behind anymore.

Not only the fact that he could finally stay with Karma, he was also away from the person who was holding him captive for such a long time. His mother. Without her, he would be able to do what he wanted to.  
 _I want to be a teacher who can support others properly._

The End.

* * *

 **Once again, Thank you all so much! I know it has not been the best story, but yeah, We all love those two. xD  
Oh, and did you notice that there was no sex-scene? Seriously... I had to keep it out... Because... IT HAS IT'S OWN CHAPTER!  
There will be another chapter for the sex-scene only. I hope you look forward to it x'DDD Be sure to review this chapter! I think it's cute! xD**


	21. BONUS

**Okay, I finally found time to upload the bonus chapter. I have had a great year! This story was begun a year ago! So old~ x3**

 **I hope you enjoyed it! I would personally thank my common reviewers for reviewing my EVERY chapter! Thank you SO much 3  
YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE! I will answer your reviews as they come!**

 **Enjoy the bonus chapter!**

* * *

They came home to Karma's. Nagisa was instructed with rules for his new home, where things were and that he just should do what he wanted to. Make himself at home. Karma was defensive over the bluenette as the red haired father tried to take pictures of them together. They took care of everything. As the parents got a call from the airport about when the luggage would come, then they went out to get it. They promised to take it slow so the teens would have a lot of time by themselves. Karma was irritated over his parents being so wing-man-like. Nagisa just kept silent as it was very embarrassing. They were now by themselves, sitting in a couch in the living room.

"Your parents are really so much like you…" he joked a little and looked awkwardly at the red haired. Karma nodded and chuckled as he knew that they just wanted them to get along.

"Well, that is how they show _their_ love to me…" he complained a little. Nagisa smiled warmly and nodded.

"True…" he said before suddenly felt a pair of lips touch his. He blushed slightly and looked confused at the red haired. Karma moved his mouth close to the bluenette's ear.

"How about we go upstairs?" he whispered. He smirked and made the bluenette flush. He then pulled back and laughed.

"I really love your reactions, you know that?" he was having fun, teasing the bluenette. Nagisa was very embarrassed and just kept quite while letting the red haired having fun. He rose and reached out a hand to him while glancing away. Karma stopped laughing and looked confused at the bluenette. He was not sure what he wanted and then just grabbed the hand. He gasped as he suddenly was pulled up from the couch. He looked surprised at the bluenette and then smiled a little as he knew what was going on.

"You sure about this?" he asked. Nagisa slowly looked at him and then nodded. He was red all over his head. Karma silently let his hand softly grab the bluenette's. They slowly walked upstairs. Nagisa's heart was pounding very fast as they got closer to the room. Karma's room. They went inside. Karma let go of the bluenette and locked the door. Nagisa looked nervous at him. His heard racing like crazy. He knew that they might go all the way. He wanted to try. He walked over to the bed and sat down. He did not sit there for long before he was pushed down to lay in the bed. He looked up at the red haired who had already removed his jacket. He noticed the red haired was blushing as well. It made it a little less embarrassing for him to be here.

"Do you really want to do it…? I was joking before…" Karma asked to be sure that the bluenette was ready for what was coming. Nagisa was actually not sure. He could not really control his own body right now. All his body and heart was screaming out loud. It wanted Karma. Only his brain tried to keep him away as the memories from the rape still flew inside of him. He looked up at the red haired with scared eyes. He nodded.

"Yes.. I do not understand it… My body feels like it is burning…" he answered and wrenched a little at the red haired got closer. Karma bend down to get closer to the bluenette and kissed him once on the cheek. Soon after that, he softly pulled him with him further up in the bed so they could lay in the middle and be more comfortable.

"You want me…" he teased him and kissed him with a sucking kiss and made it longer and lustful. Nagisa wrenched once more and stopped the kiss to complain.

"Do not tease me when we are doing something like this…" he whispered.

"But it is so entertaining…" Karma whispered back and licked his boyfriend's ear, making him whine. It made it all better when the bluenette was so innocent and easy to tease. It turned him on somehow to see such a cute face. The blue eyes stared intense at him as he opened his shirt. The talking stopped as the bluenette stayed quiet and let his boyfriend take off his shirt. He lifted his head to kiss the red haired once while the shirt was taken off. Karma pulled out the pigtails and rubbed the bluenette's shoulder while kissing him roughly. Nagisa moved his hands up to grab the white shirt, the red haired was wearing. He held onto it and then let go to move them down in front of him to open the shirt. Karma was surprised over how intense it all got as he could feel how wanting the bluenette was. He now knew it was serious. He stopped and looked nervous at the boy. He was not sure if he should continue as thought started streaming in. _We are here… Nagisa is serious as well… I just do not want him to start panicking like last time…_ Nagisa looked a little confused at him. He realized that he had taken off the red haired's shirt on his own. He flushed and looked apologizing up at him. Karma shook his head as he ignored the thoughts. His body became more and more hot. It was burning. He now kept quiet and stood on his knees while leaning down over the bluenette. He moved his face down to the neck, giving is a few kisses before going up to the mouth again. He let his hand strike the chest and softly grabbed a nipple. Nagisa twitched and moaned out a cute moan behind the lustful kiss. Karma smirked and continued with his tongue down the bluenette's mouth. He sat down over the bluenette's lower part and rubbed it against his. Nagisa moaned more and more as it was bringing up the temptations inside him. Karma stopped the to let the bluenette moan.

"More…" he whispered and then licked the pale neck. Nagisa turned his face multiple times as the things happening to him felt unbelievably good. He grabbed the shoulders of the red haired and started rubbing his body up against the taller boy. Karma felt it and decided to move on. He moved his free hand down and let it crawl down the bluenette's pants. Nagisa felt it and burst out in a helpless moan as it was grabbed.

"K-karma.." he moaned and looked nervous up at him. Karma pulled back to look at the bluenette.

"I am going further… is it okay…?" he asked and got a nod soon after. Karma moved a little down to take of the bluenette's trousers and soon after the pants. Nagisa was now completely naked. He looked embarrassed away. Karma glanced at him before grabbing it softly. He heard the bluenette start moaning once again. He enjoyed it and it made him happy. Nothing happened inside of Nagisa's head. The pictures of the rape was there, but he was not scared. He knew who was holding him and he felt safe. What he did not see coming was the sudden feeling of something around it down there. He gasped out loud and moaned in the cutest he had moaned. Karma was sucking it. Nagisa grabbed the red hair in reaction and stretched his neck to face the wall behind him. Karma started moan as well as his erection started to get serious. He knew he had to get the bluenette to cum before he himself would. He had been turned on most of the time and now it was about to come out. While sucking it, he opened his own trousers and pulled out, to be sure he would not dirty his clothes.

"Karma!" Nagisa burst as he felt weird. He knew something was happening down there and is was not good.

"I cannot hold it back anymore…!" Karma heard it and could also feel it as it was very hot. He knew it was time. He let go of it with his mouth and just masturbated it along with his own.

"Let's come together…" he whispered and looked hopeful at the bluenette. Nagisa nodded. He grabbed the sheets after letting go of the red hair and just kept on moaning more and more intense as he felt like he would cum soon. He screamed up as he came along with the red haired. Karma groaned as he came together with the bluenette. Nagisa had the semen all over his naked body, both his own and the red haired's.

"Sorry…" Karma apologized. Nagisa just panted as it was hard on him to go that far. He saw the red haired lean over him, giving him a short and soft kiss. He smiled warmly at him and then kissed back.

"It is okay…" he whispered. Karma smiled and kissed him another time before pulling back to spread the bluenette's legs. Nagisa gasped as it happened suddenly. He blushed a lot. He bended his knees and leaned them up against the sides of the red haired. He felt something enter and whined out.

"You are quite tight down here…" Karma teased while moving his finger around inside of him. He put in another finger to hear another intense moan from the bluenette. He quickly got turned on again.

"What are you doing…?" Nagisa whispered as he tried to wrench a little in reaction to the fingers. Another finger was put in. He gasped for air and hit his face as he could not take it anymore. Karma ignored the question and just kept on driving his fingers around. He pressed them all further in and started trusting them in and out. Nagisa burst out in moaning as it felt fantastic.

"More!" he moaned and surprised the red haired. Karma nodded.

"Then you will get more, darling" he smirked and then pressed the fingers harder in. he held them there for a short time before taking them out. He took off this trousers and pants to throw them on the floor. He leaned over the panting bluenette and kissed him once or twice to make him look at him. He backed off once again. He had a condom in his hand which he opened and put on his thing. He placed himself between the bluenette's legs. He grabbed under the knees and lifted the legs a little the get the bottom to rest on his lap. Nagisa looked down at the red haired. He saw the big thing, ready to enter. He closed his eyes as he got ready for the upcoming pain that might come. Karma saw the look and placed his thing to get ready to enter. He leaned forward to kiss the bluenette once.

"Open your eyes… Look at me…" he whispered and rested his forehead against the bluenette's. Nagisa slowly opened his eyes to look. Suddenly, the red haired shoved it inside of him. He widened his eyes and stretched out his neck. He screamed out, not in pain, but in pleasure. Karma started trusting soon after as he could not hold back. Nagisa made his legs cross around the red haired's stomach. He was shoved up in the hits and grabbed the red haired's shoulders to keep his balance. He felt it entering him uncountable times and just enjoyed it. He ignored the position he was in, even if it was the missionary position. Face-to-face. Karma looked panting down at the moaning cuteness in front of him and continued thrusting. The penetration became more intense as he wanted more. He embraced the bluenette and held him close as he continued. Nagisa hid his face in the shoulder of the red haired while moaned uncontrollable. He could neither think or do anything at all as he mind were blank. Only the pleasure was what he could think of.

"I love you, Nagisa…" Karma moaned while penetrating. Nagisa could not really answer as he was busy trying to breathe with all the moaning. He pulled back a little and looked at the red haired.

"Me too…" he managed to say and then closed his eyes as he could not keep them open. He enjoyed it even though it had started to hurt. He could also feel how he soon would have to cum. He tried to hold it back, but it was difficult.

"I cannot hold it back…" he moaned. Karma panted harshly as he had been penetrated for a long time now. He could finally feel how he was close to burst. He kept on penetrating until he knew it was time.

"You do not dare cum without me…" he demanded. He did not want to cum alone. Nagisa nodded quickly as he did not wish to cum alone either. Karma pulled away from the bluenette, held hands with him, pressed into the pillow under the bluenette and moved as fast as he could to shorten the time until he would cum, but it did not make it easier for the bluenette to hold back.

"Karma!" Nagisa whined and held onto the sheets. He held his eyes close while holding it back.

"Nagisa…!" Karma panted and moaned a little as he worked hard. He was about to cum and clenched his grip in the bluenette's hands to give him a sign. Nagisa knew what it meant. They moaned each other's names while moaning. They burst both on the same time as they finally came. Karma came inside of him, even though it all would end in the condom. Nagisa came over himself and got even more dirty than before. He then felt death weight over him. Karma rested his body on top of the bluenette. He was exhausted, but it was worth it. He rose soon after and pulled it out of the bluenette. Nagisa moaned shortly as it came out. It felt weird to be all naked, sweaty and dirty. Karma took of the filled condom and got of the bed to throw it out in the bin.

"Want to take a bath or take a nap first?" he asked, but did not really get an answer. He took it as a nap and chuckled. He went back to the tired bluenette and grabbed the guest duvet. He lied down beside his boyfriend and covered them with the duvet. Nagisa waited for the red haired to lie down before cuddling up to him. Karma felt it and then just embraced the little guy. He smiled warmly. As Nagisa felt safe, he fell asleep. Karma heard the cute snoring start and giggled. He kissed his boyfriend on the forehead and relaxed. He fell asleep soon after.

* * *

An hour later, they both woke up as somebody was whispering and taking pictures of them. Nagisa was the one to discover a male standing over them. Blushing and had a perverted look. He flushed and screamed up in embarrassment. He hid himself under the duvet. Karma was so startled by the scream that he sat up quickly and then looked concerned at the bluenette.

"What is wrong? Nagisa" He asked, looking down at the bump under the duvet. He had not noticed his father standing by the bed before he heard a 'click' sound. He looked up and saw his father with a camera. He blushed, but got more angry than embarrassed.

"How the heck did you get in here!?" he burst and tried to punch him. He hit the camera and the father dropped it.

"Karma! Are you trying to break my camera!" Michael complained as he picked up the camera.

"Get out!" Karma screamed at him. He was furious over his father breaking into his room. He wanted him to leave.

"What is going on?" Haruka entered the room as she heard her son yell. She gasped and flushed as she saw her son sit

* * *

naked in his bed. She then looked at her husband with the camera.

"Michael! Get out of here! They need privacy for that stuff!" she demanded and quickly went into the room to pull her husband with her.

"Bu-but.." he whined as he was pushed out of the door. Haruka closed the door behind her. Karma sighed heavily as they finally were alone once again.

"Hey… Are you alright? Did he do anything to you?" he asked and looked at the duvet. Nagisa slowly removed the duvet down from his head. He shook his head.

"I just saw him with the camera…" he whispered. Karma sighed relieved. He caressed the blue hair and lied down once again.

"How does your bottom feel like?" he asked out of concern. Nagisa looked up at him and smiled a little. He moved a hand down there to feel on it.

"Well.. It feels better than after that time back then.." he answered. Karma nodded shortly and kiss the bluenette on the lips. Nagisa enjoyed it and then just relaxed once again. He was overly happy. They had finally done it and now he was living with his boyfriend, even though it was at his parents'. Karma just grabbed his head and then held it into his embrace.

"I love you, Nagisa…" He said softly.

"Love you too, Karma…" Nagisa answered and smiled cutely at his boyfriend.

 **The end**

* * *

 **Thank you very much! Be well! I will still continue on Truth above the Surface! And... Maybe a whole new One Shot. But, it has not been written yet ^^**


End file.
